


... and the thunder rolls

by KMZ



Series: Kaleidoskop [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Nick unternimmt eine unerwartete Reise, muss überraschende Gefahren meistern und emotionale Entscheidungen treffen, die keineswegs einfach sind. Seine Freunde stehen mit Rat und Tat hinter ihm und doch endet alles anders, als alle hoffen und erwarten. Ich weiß, die KB klingt wie „Der kleine Hobbit“ und ist sehr vage, doch ich will nichts – aber auch gar nichts - spoilern. Nur das: Es wird wirklich spannend und überraschend. [ Sean x Nick ]





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> So, liebe Leser.  
> Hier gibt es eine weitere Grimm-Geschichte mit dem knuffigsten und attraktivsten Pairing aller Zeiten:  
> Sean Renard x Nick Burkhardt.
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> Aber seid gewarnt. Diese Geschichte ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich, verschlungen und tricky. Wer bis zum Ende durchhält, weiß sicher auch, welchen großartigen Film ich besonders gern mag ^^ und von welcher Thematik ich mich habe inspirieren lassen, auch wenn ich es abgewandelt und dem Grimm-Universum angepasst habe. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> Vielleicht sollte man diese Geschichte am Stück lesen und falls man trotzdem lieber jedes neue Kapitel liest, dann wäre es vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Idee alles anschließend nochmal komplett zu lesen ;) – ich will es besser gesagt haben -  
> Eventuell könnte auch ein 2. Teil folgen (bin mir aber noch nicht ganz sicher. Also nagelt mich nicht darauf fest).  
> Ja, ich mache es diesmal kurz und verrate auch gar nicht so viel, denn dann bleibt es spannend. Spannung ist für diese Geschichte nämlich unerlässlich. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> Stattdessen werfe ich euch aber mal eben ein Zitat vor die Füße:
> 
> „Couldn't somebody have dreamt up a goddamn beach?“*
> 
>  
> 
> (Wer weiß woher das *Zitat stammt: Glückwunsch!)  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Bringt ihn jetzt rein!“, rief eine sehr tiefe, männliche Stimme. Sie hallte von den nackten Steinwänden wider und erschuf einen beunruhigenden Hall. Man vernahm nun Schritte mehrerer Füße. Im Schein der Fackeln erschien eine seltsame Prozession. Vier große Gestalten, die in schwarzen, schmucklosen Kutten steckten und die große Kapuze so tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten, dass man kein Gesicht nur hätte erahnen können, führten eine weitere Gestalt in ihrer Mitte. Jeweils eine Person hatte einen Arm umfasst, um sie zu führen oder zu nötigen sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Eine Gestalt ging vorweg, die andere hinterher.   
Selbst die Gestalt in der Mitte trug eine einzelne Kapuze über dem Kopf. Allerdings waren der Oberkörper und seine Füße nackt. Man konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob es ein Gefangener war oder ob diese Gestalt freiwillig zwischen den vier vermummten mönchsähnlichen Gestalten lief. Der Gang war bedächtig, müde irgendwie und doch bewegten sich die Beine aus eigenem Antrieb.  
„Auf den Altar!“, hörte man nun wieder die tiefe Stimme. Halb freiwillig, halb gedrängt wurde die Person nun mit dem Rücken auf den uralt wirkenden Steinaltar gedrückt.   
„Jetzt die heiligen Fesseln!“, befahl die Stimme wieder nachdrücklich und ohne einen Hauch Gefühl oder Bedenken im Tonfall.  
Je ein Mönch nahm sich einen Arm und ein Bein und umschlang das Ende des Körperteils mit einem speziellen Seil. Das Gewebe des starken Hanfseils war in eine Flüssigkeit getaucht worden und sobald es die Haut des Opfers berührte, hörte man ein dumpfes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen unter der Kapuze.  
„Macht es so fest, wie ihr könnt! Ihr wisst, was er ist!“, kommandierte die Stimme herrisch.  
Das gedämpfte Stöhnen nahm unter der Kapuze zu, umso enger die Fesseln gezogen wurden. Anschließend wurden die Enden der Seile in dicke Stahlringe verknotet. Seine Arme waren nun zur Seite ausgebreitet und ebenso seine Beine. Wie er so dalag, sah er ein wenig aus, wie der Vitruvianische Mensch von Leonardo da Vinci.  
„Nehmt die Kapuze ab!“  
Jemand nahm ihm den Stoffsack vom Kopf, doch im Grunde war das nur eine Geste, denn das Opfer hatte einen festen Knebel um den Mund und eine weitere Augenbinde um, als wollte die merkwürdige Gesellschaft auch ganz sicher sein, dass nie jemand einen Weg in diese heiligen, nackten Hallen zurückfinden würde. Das augenscheinliche Opfer blieb erstaunlich ruhig liegen, auch wenn man sehen konnte, dass die geweihten Fesseln sich in seine Haut brannten, als wären sie aus glühendem Stahl. Nur hin und wieder erklang ein Schmerzlaut, der aus den Tiefen irgendeiner unzugänglichen Seele zu kommen schien, so verwinkelt echote er von den Wänden wider.  
Einer der Mönche brachte dem Mann mit der tiefen Stimme nun ein rundes Holzgefäß und einen kleinen Opferdolch, der nervös im Licht der Fackeln funkelte, als zitterte er schon vor Vorfreude auf das, was gleich kommen würde.  
„Macht euch bereit!“  
Es war nicht ganz klar, ob der Kerl mit der tiefen Stimme zu seiner Meute oder zum Opfer sprach, doch es entstand eine angespannte Ruhe. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und selbst die Fackeln schienen einen Moment lang weniger laut zu knistern und weniger unruhig zu flackern.  
Ohne zu zögern legte der Mann dann die Spitze des Dolches an das rechte Handgelenk des Opfers, knapp hinter den Fesseln. Er stach den Dolch genau neben die Sehne und bekam sofort ein dunkles Stöhnen. Dann legte er die überaus scharfe Klinge des Messers ein wenig auf und begann es über den Arm zu ziehen. Der Schnitt ging nicht so tief, dass befürchtet werden musste, das Opfer würde verbluten. Aber es floss Blut, begleitet von gequälten Lauten der Pein. Der Mann zog den Dolch mit nicht nachlassendem Druck über den Arm, über die Brust, bis hin zum anderen Handgelenk und stoppte erst an der Fesselung des linken Handgelenkes. Dann nahm er das Messer weg und bewunderte ein paar Sekunden sein Werk. Auch die Schmerzenslaute verstummten für Augenblicke. Als er das Messer wieder ansetzte, genau in der Kuhle zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen, konnte man einem entsetzten Luftholen lauschen. Doch auch diesmal ging der erste Schnitt nicht so tief, dass es lebensbedrohlich war. Wieder wurde der Dolch mit gleichbleibendem Druck über die Haut gezogen und ließ ein Kreuz entstehen, als er die waagerechte Linie passierte. Der Schnitt ging bis zum Bauchnabel, darüber hinaus und endete erst am Hosenbund. 

 

Achtlos warf der Mann den Dolch dann zur Seite und tunkte seine Finger in den Holzpott. Etwas Schwarzes, was aussah wie sehr flüssiger Teer, tropfte von seinen Fingern, als er zum Beginn der Tortur zurückkehrte. Hatte das Opfer vorher Laute des Schmerzes von sich gegeben, so schrie er nun auf, als sich die Finger mit dem schwarzen Schleim in seine offene Wunde bohrten. Diesmal unterbrach der Mann seine Bewegung immer wieder, um erneut das schwarzen Sekret aufzunehmen. Inzwischen schrie die Person auf dem Altar ununterbrochen in schrecklicher Qual. Die Männer an der Seite seiner Extremitäten hatten alle Hände voll zu tun ihn zu bändigen. Trotz der geweihten Fesseln, die sich immer tiefer in sein Fleisch schnitten, riss das Opfer in Todesangst daran, ohne Rücksicht auf eventuelle Verletzungen. Der Knebel in seinem Mund dämpfte die Lautstärke und erschwerte ihm zudem noch das Atmen. Längst war er nicht mehr der, der er sein wollte, sondern schrie eine Seelenqual in den Knebel und die Steinhöhle, die es doch gar nicht gab.  
Inzwischen war die horizontale Leidenslinie beendet und das schwarze Gift erreichte schon bald seinen Bauch. Noch immer schrie und schluchzte er, doch man merkte deutlich, dass der Widerstand brach. Die Fluchtbewegungen wurden schwächer und der ganze, kräftige Körper zitterte nur noch in einem unermesslichen Elend. Die leidbringende Flüssigkeit war in seine offene Wunde gesickert und die schloss sich nun nach und nach wieder wie durch einen Zauber. Noch einmal schrie das Opfer qualvoll auf, als sein Folterknecht ein letztes Mal einen dicken Klumpen schwarzen Schmerz in das Ende der Wunde und in den Punkt ihrer Überkreuzung drückte. Innerhalb weniger Momente hatten sich alle Wunden geschlossen, jedoch sah man noch die Reste des Blutes und der schwarzen Substanz auf der Haut.   
Die Person auf dem Altar atmete schwer und zitterte nur noch unkontrolliert, als die Fesseln gelöst wurden. Man half ihm sich hinzusetzen und stülpte ihm wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf. Hatte man ihn vorher herein begleitet, so trug man ihn jetzt wieder raus. Unfähig zu laufen, hing er reglos zwischen den vier vermummten Gestalten und gab allerhöchstens ein dumpfes Stöhnen von sich. 

Sein Folterknecht blieb allerdings im Raum stehen und sah dieser bizarren Prozession noch eine ganze Weile reglos nach. Schließlich hob er den Dolch vom Boden auf. Es war noch eine Menge Blut daran, was er nun ableckte und dabei tückisch kicherte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Fic startet erst richtig, wenn eine der anderen Grimm-Fics beendet ist.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es begann mit dem Sommerfest.   
Das würde Nick zumindest erst einmal behaupten. Doch umso länger er über alles nachdachte, umso mehr musste er einsehen, dass es vielleicht doch schon vorher begonnen hatte.

 

„Findest du nicht auch, dass der Captain seltsam ist?“, fragte ihn Hank eines Morgens. Ihr Arbeitstag hatte gerade erst begonnen. Noch saßen sie an ihrem Schreibtisch, arbeiteten ein paar Berichte ab, sortierten Unterlagen und machten einen Plan, welche Aktivität sie heute zuerst angehen sollten.  
Augenblicklich suchten Nicks Augen die des Captains. Er stand gerade an einem Nachbartisch und unterhielt sich leise mit Detective Connor. Wie immer wirkte Renard auf den ersten Blick einschüchternd, überaus selbstsicher und mächtig. Und er war mächtig, wie Nick nur zu gut und instinktiv wusste. Nicht allein sein Zauberbiestwesen war dafür verantwortlich, dass der Grimm durchaus Ehrfurcht vor ihm hatte. Es war eher die Intelligenz, die mit seiner hinterlistigen Wesensart ein Paar bildete, was Nick zur unbedingten Wachsamkeit mahnte. Wesen wie Eisbieber oder Blutbaden waren einfach gestrickt. Sie waren berechenbar und damit gut zu handhaben. Hinterhältige und schlaue Wesen, die auch noch die Kraft eines Zauberbiestes hatten, waren nicht zu unterschätzende Gegner.

Der Captain schien ihre verstohlenen Blicke nicht zu bemerken und Nick musterte ihn ungeniert. Hank hatte recht, wie so oft. Renard war ziemlich blass und strahlte eine derartige Distanz aus, dass Nick die schmerzhaften Wellen am eigenen Leib wahrnehmen konnte. Gut, gesellig war der Captain nie gewesen und würde es auch nie sein. Doch diese spürbare Kälte war noch eine Steigerung seiner sonstigen Reserviertheit. Er sah Connor beim Sprechen zwar an, doch schien gleichzeitig durch ihn hindurch zu sehen.   
„Und?“, flüsterte Hank nun leise über den Tisch.  
„Hm … keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Nick leise und sah weg. Er hätte Hank zustimmen müssen, doch irgendwas in ihm weigerte sich Renard zu einem Thema zu machen. Sein Partner schnaufte enttäuscht und Nick fühlte sich genötigt doch noch etwas zu sagen.  
„Und wenn schon … so lange er mir nicht in die Quere kommt, ist das nicht mein Problem.“   
Hank verstand sehr gut, dass sich Nick auf seine Grimm-Aktivitäten bezog und nickte zustimmend. Aber seit diesem Tag hatte Nick Renard ständig aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet. Die unnatürlich eisige Ausstrahlung blieb. Weil der Captain aber sowieso nie besonders freundlich und umgänglich war, merkte es keiner. Aber Hank hatte für derartige Schwingungen ein wirklich gutes Gespür. Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie so ein gutes Team waren. Nick nahm eher Gefahren aller Art wahr und Hank hatte er ein gutes Näschen für emotionale Dissonanzen. Auch Hank beobachtete den Captain weiterhin unauffällig, musste Nick eines Tages amüsiert feststellen.

 

Und es war auch Hank, der mit ihm bei diesem Sommerfest am Büfett stand. Es war ein lauer Sommernachmittag und das Fest fand im Hinterhof des PPD’s statt.  
Sein Freund hatte sich einen riesigen Berg der unterschiedlichsten Salate auf den Teller gehäuft und stand schon begeistert essend neben ihm, während Nick noch überlegte, was er essen sollte. Plötzlich stieß ihn Hank leicht mit dem Ellenbogen an. Nick sah hoch, sah in Hanks Gesicht, bemerkte, dass er den Mund ziemlich voll hatte und am Kauen war und folgte deshalb nur seinem auffordernden Blick.  
Hanks Blick ging quer über den Hof, zur nördlichen Wand. Dort stand der Captain allein, hatte sein Telefon in der Hand und hatte wohl bis eben noch drauf geschaut. Doch nun hob er panisch seine andere Hand ans Gesicht, um den Blutstrom zu stoppen der aus seiner Nase lief. Das Blut tropfte zwischen seinen Fingern durch, auf sein Hemd und Nick sagte nur leise:  
„Was zur …!“   
Geistesgegenwärtig griff er sich einen Stapel der Servietten und lief zielstrebig auf Renard zu. Niemand sonst schien diesen Zwischenfall zu bemerken. Vielleicht war es aber auch so, dass keiner dem Captain zu nahe treten wollte. Nick hatte keine Skrupel. Es war nicht unbedingt so, dass er sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Es war eher so, dass solche ungewohnten Ereignisse nicht unbedingt etwas Gutes bedeuteten und es immer besser war, das Übel gleich an der Wurzel zu packen.  
Der Captain sah ihn auch nicht besonders dankbar an, als er ihm die Servietten reichte. Aber er nahm sie und hielt sie unter seine Nase.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Nick vorsichtshalber und nahm Hanks interessierten Blick wahr. Sein Freund war am Büfett stehen geblieben, als ahnte er, dass Renard in seiner Gegenwart noch abweisender sein würde, was eigentlich kaum noch möglich war. Hank war allerdings der Einzige, der sie beobachtete. Oder vielleicht kam es Nick auch nur so vor, denn Renard beanspruchte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Denn das Blut lief weiter unkontrolliert aus seiner Nase und sah er vorher schon blass aus, so wurde er noch bleicher. Auf seiner Stirn war ein hauchzarter Schweißfilm, seine Hand, die endlich sein Telefon wieder in die Hosentasche beförderte, zitterte leicht und seine Lider flatterten unruhig.  
„Ja, danke!“, erwiderte der große Mann dumpf hinter den Papiertüchern und klang keineswegs besonders überzeugend. Überzeugend war auch nicht, dass er sich plötzlich gegen die Mauer lehnte, als würden jetzt auch seine Beine schwächeln.  
„Du solltest besser rein gehen!“, versuchte Nick ihn in einer Mischung aus Respekt und Sorge zu nötigen ins Innere des PD’s zu gehen.   
„Es ist gleich vorbei“, murmelte Renard wieder gedämpft und holte zweimal tief Luft. Dann nahm er vorsichtig die vollgebluteten Servietten weg und Nick konnte sehen, dass das Bluten tatsächlich aufgehört hatte. In diesem Moment hatte er den eigenartigen Gedanken, dass sich Renards Blässe damit erklären lassen würde, dass er schon oft solche heftig wirkenden ‚Blutstürze‘ hatte.   
Beunruhigt über diese Gedanken, stellte Nick fest, dass er sich inzwischen wirklich um den Captain sorgte. Er betrachtete ihn weiterhin eingehend und fühlte überrascht einen kleinen Stich, weil es dem einen Mann, der ihm so gefährlich werden könnte, sichtbar nicht gut ging. War das nicht irgendwie paradox?  
„Siehst du? Vorbei. Danke für deine Hilfe!“, sagte Sean Renard ausdruckslos. Weder war Dankbarkeit, noch Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme. Auch sein Blick ging an Nick vorbei. So ungewöhnlich war das allerdings nicht, denn sie hatten nun mal das eine oder andere Problem miteinander. Sie hatten sich zwar inzwischen arrangiert und arbeiteten an den Knotenpunkten zusammen, doch darüber hinaus war es weiterhin besser sich aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
„Kein Problem …“, sagte Nick nur leise und sah ihm dann nach. Sein Gang wirkte fest und entschlossen und doch meinte der Grimm zu spüren, dass das nur eine Fassade war, die Renard in diesem Moment sehr mühsam aufrecht erhielt. Dass das die Wahrheit war, erfuhr er keine Stunde später.

 

„Ich habe den Captain nicht wegfahren sehen“, sagte Hank plötzlich völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Bis eben hatten sie ein amüsantes Gespräch mit Sergeant Wu über den letzten Polizeiball gehabt, bei dem es wohl hoch hergegangen war. Jetzt hatte sich Wu in Richtung Toiletten verabschiedet und Hank und Nick sahen sich suchend um.  
„Bist du von ihm besessen?“, fragte Nick seinen Freund erheitert, doch sah im selben Moment Hanks Unmut.  
„So ein Blödsinn. Es ist eher eine ungute Ahnung. Du weißt sicher am besten, was ich damit meine, Nick?!“ Hank hatte recht und er seufzte zustimmend.  
„Sehen wir in seinem Büro nach“, schlug er vor. Sie gingen wieder ins Gebäude, welches recht leer war, da alle, die konnten im Hof waren, um dort das sommerliche Barbecue zu genießen. Auch ihr Büroraum war ungewohnt leer und so steuerten sie gleich Renards Büro an, ohne sich aufzuhalten. Nicks Herz schlug jäh hart und schnell. Er hatte nur einen Gedanken: Wenn er seine Tür abgeschlossen hat, trete ich sie auf. Aber das musste er nicht, denn sie war offen.   
Der Captain saß auf seinem Stuhl, doch sein Oberkörper war nach vorn geneigt. Sein Gesicht lag auf seinem Schreibtisch und das Blut hatte schon eine Lache um seinen Kopf gebildet. Aber er war erstaunlicherweise bei Bewusstsein.  
„Verschwindet!“, fauchte er sie mit rauer Stimme an, hob aber nicht mal den Kopf, als wäre er selbst dazu zu schwach.  
„Es hört gleich auf, was?!“, sagte Nick vorwurfsvoll und ging zu ihm.  
„Wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen!“, sagte Hank und gleich darauf: „Nein, warte, ich rufe besser den Notruf an …“  
„Nein! Keinen Arzt!“, rief der Captain leicht panisch und rappelte sich im Stuhl wieder hoch. Nick stand neben seinem Stuhl, hatte eine Hand an seiner Schulter und sah ihn an. Überall war verdammtes Blut. Renards Pupillen waren leicht geweitet seine Lippen eher farblos und er war weiß wie die Wand.  
„Du siehst echt mies aus und es wäre besser …“  
„KEINEN! VERDAMMTEN! ARZT!“, knurrte Renard dunkel und so feindselig, dass sich Nicks Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Schwächeanfall“, sagte der Captain einsilbig und der Klang der Lüge erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Nick kniff skeptisch die Augen zusammen, wusste aber im selben Moment, dass er ihn nicht zwingen könnte die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
„Aber du kannst nicht hier sitzen bleiben und vor dich hin bluten, Captain!“ sprach Hank die Tatsache aus, die allesentscheidend war.  
„Es hat doch schon wieder aufgehört“, antwortete Renard ungehalten und versuchte aufzustehen. Er wankte und Nick musste ihn stützen.  
„Wir bringen dich jetzt in ein Krankenhaus, ob es dir passt oder nicht!“, legte er sachlich fest, rechnete jedoch nur bedingt mit Renards physischer Gegenwehr. Plötzlich stieß er Nick so hart von sich weg, dass der gegen seinen Schreibtisch prallte. Aber Hank war ja auch noch da. Er blockierte die Tür und hielt den Captain so lange in Schach, bis sich Nick wieder aufgerappelt hatte. Mit einer explosiven Wut, die nicht daher kam, dass Renard ihn brutal angegriffen hatte, sondern daher, dass er seine Besorgnis abgewiesen hatte, gab er ihm einen festen Stoß in die Gegend der Nieren. Normalerweise wäre der Captain höchstens gestrauchelt und hätte sich vielleicht mit ebenbürtigem Zorn auf ihn gestürzt. Doch heute stolperte er nur nach vorn und fiel in Hanks Arme, der ihn festhielt. Nick nahm schnell seine Handgelenke hinter dem Rücken zusammen und ließ die Handschellen einrasten.   
„So …“, sagte er ein wenig außer Atem „Du hast jetzt die Wahl: Entweder lässt du dich von uns in ein Krankenhaus fahren, oder wir machen hier einen riesen Aufstand, rufen einen Notarzt und lassen alle wissen, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Notfalls schlage ich dich bewusstlos und wir bringen dich gegen deinen Willen ins Krankenhaus. Deine Wahl!“  
Sean strauchelt und Nick stützte ihn erneut.  
„Bringt mich …“ Renards Stimme war so schwach und müde, dass sich in Nick unwillkürlich etwas mitfühlend zusammenzog.  
„Bringt mich nach Hause …“  
Hank sah ihn fragend an. Nicks Intuition sagte ihm, dass das hier kein rein medizinisches Problem war. Irgendwas hatte Renard getan, was diese Blutstürze verursachte. So schnell starb ein Zauberbiest nicht und wenn der Captain ganz definitiv etwas hatte, dann war es der Wille zum Überleben. Wenn Renard würde freiwillig sterben wollen, dann sicherlich nicht auf diese nervige, unschöne Art. Er selbst war davon überrascht worden, sonst wäre er nicht hier oder hätte sich selbst aus freien Stücken in medizinische Behandlung begeben. Der Ausschlag war aber seine vehemente Forderung auf gar keinen Fall zu einem Arzt gebracht zu werden. Irgendwas war passiert, irgendwas ging vor. Nick würde herausfinden, was es war, kannte seinen Chef jedoch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht zwingen konnte etwas preiszugeben.   
„Wir bringen ihn nach Hause, Hank. Stütze ihn, wir gehen über den Seiteneingang in die Tiefgarage.“ Fürsorglich legte Nick seinem Vorgesetzten die Jacke über die Schultern, dass niemand die Handschellen bemerkte.

 

Unbemerkt kamen sie bis zu Nicks Auto. Hank schob Renard auf den Rücksitz und positionierte sich neben ihm. Seltsam war, dass der Captain nun gar nichts mehr sagte. Er sackte mehr oder weniger gegen die Tür, atmete schwer und starrte ausdruckslos und mit wächsernem Gesicht vor sich hin.  
„Was zum Teufel hast du genommen? Hat dich jemand vergiftet? Ein Zauber? Was ist es?! Sag mir etwas, dann kann ich etwas tun?!“, fauchte Nick aufgebracht nach hinten. Ihm selbst war ganz schlecht vor Sorge. Sean antwortete ihm nichts mehr und Nick überlegte ganz ernsthaft, ob es schlau war Juliette in diese Angelegenheit hineinzuziehen. Renard wollte nicht zu einem Arzt, doch Juliette war eine Ärztin, wenn auch eher für Tiere. Trotzdem hatte sie ein medizinisches Allgemeinwissen, welches er nun dringend brauchte. An einer Ampel schrieb er ihr schnell eine Nachricht und beorderte sie zur Wohnung des Captains.  
Vor seinem Wohnhaus, bekamen sie den großen Mann kaum noch aus dem Auto. Mühsam schleppten sie ihn eher, als dass er noch selbst lief zum Fahrstuhl. Die Handschellen waren inzwischen unnötig, da Renard kaum selbst laufen konnte und so machte Nick sie ihm wieder ab, wobei er schon ältere Wunden einer Fesselung entdeckte. Er schwieg nachdenklich und versuchte seinen Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Im Fahrstuhl begann das Bluten wieder und als der Captain Hank mit unkoordinierten Bewegungen seinen Wohnungsschlüssel gegeben hatte, sackte er in Nicks Armen zusammen. Gemeinsam trugen sie ihren Chef dann in seine Wohnung und legten ihn aufs Bett. Nick bog seinen Kopf nach hinten, in der Hoffnung, das Bluten so zu stoppen. Es wurde tatsächlich weniger und das war die gute Nachricht daran. Die schlechte war, dass Sean Renard das Bewusstsein verlor und was auch Nick versuchte, er erlangte es nicht zurück. Hank brachte eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und sie legten ihm kalten Lappen auf die Stirn und auf die Brust. Nick schlug ihm ein paarmal ziemlich kräftig auf die Wange, doch auch das brachte nichts.   
Inzwischen atmete Renard langsam und schwach. Als es an der Tür klopfte, sprang Nick regelrecht hoch.  
„Das muss Juliette sein.“ Er hatte sich noch nie so gefreut seine Freundin zu sehen, stellte er beschämt fest.

 

Juliette fragte nicht viel, sondern überprüfte erst einmal die Vitalfunktionen von Renard. Er hatte Puls und sein Herz schlug regelmäßig. Aber er war und blieb ohne Bewusstsein.  
„Kannst du ihm nicht etwas spritzen, damit er aufwacht? Wenn wir nicht herausbekommen, was mit ihm ist, können wir ihm nicht helfen?“, fragte Nick beunruhigt, nachdem er und Hank ihr erzählt hatte, was heute passiert war.  
„Meine Medikamente sind für Tiere, Nick und er ist noch nicht mal ein Mensch. Ich traue mir das nicht zu. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob es etwas bringen würde, ihn zu einem Humanmediziner zu bringen. Er hat bestimmt schon viel Blut verloren, doch das bildet sich im Normalfall neu. Dafür muss er aber Essen und vor allem Trinken. Alles was ich tun kann, ist ihm eine Ringer-Lösung zu legen, die er intravenös bekommt. Vielleicht später noch eine Glukoseinfusion, je nach seinem Zustand. Das schadet zumindest nichts. Ob es hilft, ist fraglich. Aber immerhin bekommt sein Körper so Flüssigkeit, die er braucht, um neues Blut zu bilden.“   
Juliette klang nüchtern und kramte in ihrer Tasche, die sie mitgebracht hatte. In diesem Moment bewunderte Nick sie mehr als je zuvor.   
„Allerdings brauche ich aus der Praxis ein paar Dinge, die jemand holen muss. Hank?“ Hank nickte und sie schrieb ihm einen kleinen Zettel, während Nick weiterhin besorgt seinen Chef musterte. Der sah aus, als wenn er schlief, doch irgendwas an ihm war so leblos, dass in Nick eine unbestimmte Furcht brodelte, die er begann zu verabscheuen.  
„Gib den Zettel Sophie, meiner Sprechstundenhilfe, die packt alles für dich zusammen, ja?“  
„Kommt ihr klar?“, fragte Hank, schon auf dem Weg zu Tür.  
„Ja. Beeile dich bitte!“, Hank sah Nick verdutzt an, verschwand dann aber wortlos.

 

„Denkst du …es ist wieder so ein abartiger Zauber?“, fragte Juliette dann leise. Nun klang sie gar nicht mehr professionell, sondern eher abgestoßen und furchtsam.  
„Schon möglich. Er wollte es uns nicht sagen und für mich bedeutet das, dass es um etwas geht, was er unter allen Umständen vor mir verbergen will.“  
„Du meinst, vor dem Grimm?“,   
„Ja, meine ich“, erwiderte Nick automatisch, fühlte jedoch, dass es das nicht allein war.   
„Allerdings habe ich wirklich keine Ahnung, was eine derartige Verwandlung bis hin zur Bewusstlosigkeit verursachen kann.“ Seine Freundin kontrollierte inzwischen in regelmäßigen Abständen Puls und hörte Seans Herzfrequenz ab. Sie hob seine Augenlider an und seufzte besorgt, während Nick weitersprach.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich Monroe und Rosalee anrufen und um Rat fragen …“ Das tat er dann auch, doch bei beiden ging niemand ans Telefon.  
„Nick?“ Selbst Juliette klang nun sehr besorgt und das ehrte sie, denn Nick wusste nur zu genau, dass sie mit Renard am liebsten nie wieder etwas zu tun haben wollte.  
„Stirbt er?“ Aus seinem Mund kam nur ein trockenes Flüstern, was in der Stille schmerzhaft kratzte.  
„Nein, ich denke nicht. Nicht so schnell jedenfalls und nicht, nachdem ich ihm die Infusion gelegt habe. Aber …“  
„Aber was?!“ Nicks Herz schlug laut und hart, und zwar in seinem Hals.  
„Seine Bewusstlosigkeit wird immer tiefer und Mediziner bezeichnen diesen Zustand nun als Koma.“ Nick fand keine Worte und seine Augen huschten zwischen Juliette und Sean hin und her. Er selbst stand neben Renards Bett und sie saß neben dem Captain. War das nicht ein überaus groteskes Bild. Sie drei zusammen vereint. So friedlich und surreal.  
„Und dann?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich kenne mich mit Wesen nicht aus, Nick.“

 

Nur wenig später kam Hank mit allerlei Geräten und einem Grinsen zurück. Juliette baute die Infusion zusammen und fragte beiläufig:  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa mit Sophie geflirtet, Hank?“  
„Hmmmm … vielleicht ein wenig …“, gab Hank schmunzelnd zu.  
„Verbrenne dir bloß nicht die Finger, sie ist scharf“, erwiderte Juliette lächelnd.   
„Ihr müsst wenigstes seinen Oberkörper frei machen, damit ich die Kanüle ordentlich legen kann und auch sein Herz besser abhören kann“, forderte sie die beiden Männer auf. Schweigsam zogen sie dann Renard das blutbesudelte Hemd aus. Nicks Augen suchten nach verräterischen Zeichen an seinem Körper, doch sie blieben nur an den Handgelenken hängen.  
„Sieh dir das an, Hank! Sieht nach Fesseln aus, oder?“ Nun besah sich auch sein Partner die eindeutigen Male.   
„Hm, sieht so aus. Sind aber nicht frisch.“ Auch Juliette besah es sich jetzt und meinte:  
„Gar nicht frisch. Mindestens schon drei oder vier Wochen alt.“  
„Ist er seit dem Zeitpunkt so komisch?“, fragte Hank Nick, doch der zuckte nur die Schultern. Er hätte seinem Freund wirklich keine Antwort geben können, denn er vermied es sich auf Sean Renard einzulassen, wie er es für sich selbst definierte. Weder wollte er über diesen Mann nachdenken, noch ihn beobachten oder analysieren. Die Sache mit dem Captain und Juliette war allerdings nicht der Ausgangspunkt, wie man vermuten könnte.  
„Kann schon sein. Gehen wir im Moment erst mal davon aus, denn wir haben sonst keine Anhaltspunkte. Und verdammt noch mal, wir können nicht mal irgendwen zu ihm befragen, denn er hat kaum Kontakt zu anderen Personen und wenn, wissen wir nichts davon.“  
„Ach, ich hätte da schon ein paar Ideen …“, sagte Hank und grinste vielsagend, als er Nicks neugierigen Blick spürte.  
„Die wären?“  
„Der Concierge des Hauses, z.B., ein paar unserer Kollegen, die immer länger da sind und wissen, wann er geht, der Cafeladen an der 6ten, von dem er sich früh immer seinen Kaffee holt … solche Ideen eben …“ Erstaunt hatte Nick seinen Freund angesehen. All diese Dinge hatte er nie beachtet, weil er sich so wenig wie möglich mit seinem latenten Erzfeind beschäftigen mochte. Gut, dass es aufmerksame Menschen wie Hank gab.  
„Gute Ideen, Hank. Wenn du das tun würdest, könnten wir vielleicht eine Art Muster oder aber auch Unregelmäßigkeit herausfinden, was uns weiterbringen würde.“  
„Bin schon unterwegs …“

 

Als Nick mit seiner Freundin wieder allein war, seufzte sie leise.  
„Ich muss jetzt auch wieder gehen, Nick. Ich komme später wieder und wechsele die Infusion aus. Du überwachst seinen Puls und wenn sich etwas drastisch verändert, rufst du mich sofort an, ja?“ Er nickte nur schweigsam, denn um nichts in der Welt, wollte er jetzt mit diesem Mann allein bleiben. Dabei hatte er vordergründig Sorgen, dass Renard plötzlich erwachte und auf ihn losgehen würde. Nicht, dass diese Art endgültiger Kampf auf ewig zu vermeiden gewesen wäre. Der Zeitpunkt war aber alles andere als günstig. Jetzt wo Nick weder die übliche Abscheu, noch den alten Zorn verspürte, sondern allein von seiner Sorge um einen Mann verzehrt wurde, der sein schlimmster Feind war, war er wankelmütig wie nie zuvor.

Juliette kontrollierte ein letztes Mal die Vitalfunktionen und gab Nick dann einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Und wasche ihm mal das Gesicht …“, sagte sie noch im Rausgehen. Nick gestattete sich sein überdrüssiges Stöhnen erst, als er die Wohnungstür hörte.  
„Natürlich tue ich das. Was wird das für ein Spaß …“, sagte er angesäuert und versuchte ein weiteres Mal schon recht verzweifelt Monroe oder Rosalee ans Telefon zu bekommen.  
Immer noch stieß er auf taube Ohren. Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu erinnern, ob Monroe irgendwas gesagt hatte, dass die beiden etwas vorhatten, während er eine Schüssel mit lauwarmem Wasser füllte. Ihm fiel nichts ein, keiner der beiden rief zurück und so musste er sich in das unvermeidliche Schicksal fügen und das Blut aus Seans Gesicht zu waschen. Dabei schien seine Hand ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, denn obwohl er seine Gedanken streng dazu anhielt Abneigung zu projizieren, bewegten seine Finger den weichen Lappen zärtlich über die fremde Haut, so lange bis nichts mehr vom Blut zu sehen war. Still und friedlich lag Renard da. Keine Augenbewegung hinter den Lidern deutete auf nahes Leben, sein Atem ging langsam und war kaum zu merken. Eine Sekunde hatte Nick sogar Angst, dass sein Atem ganz ausgesetzt haben könnte. Er legte ihm seine flache Hand auf die Herzgegend und konnte das Herz darunter schlagen fühlen. Aber es schien ebenso unendlich tief und fest zu schlafen, wie der Besitzer. Wenn er doch nur ein Hexenbiest kennen würde, welches er nun um Rat fragen und notfalls nötigen würde können ihm zu helfen.  
Unablässig sah er seinem Vorgesetzten, seinem Feind und seiner heimlichen Furcht ins Gesicht. Dabei stellte er fest, dass irgendwas an diesem Mann war, was er nicht in Wort fassen konnte. Etwas zwischen Überheblichkeit und kühlem Kontrollzwang. Irgendwo hinter Arroganz, Dominanz und Entschlossenheit lag eine Verletzlichkeit, von der Nick schon längst wusste, sie aber nun erst zu Gesicht bekam, als wäre sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hinter einem dichten Schleier der Disziplin verborgen gewesen.  
Seine absurden Gedanken wurden von dem Klingeln seines Telefons unterbrochen. Fast panisch nahm er seine inzwischen glühende Hand von Renards Herz und nahm ab.  
„Gott sei Dank, Monroe ….“


	3. Chapter 3

Monroe und Rosalee kamen sofort vorbei. Während das Blutbad und seine Freundin den Captain betrachteten, lauschten sie Nicks Bericht, wie es zu diesem schockierenden Ereignis kommen konnte. Nein, eigentlich war es nicht schockierend, doch umso öfter Nick es erzählte und umso länger er seinen leblosen Boss betrachtete, umso schlimmer fand er die Situation selbst.  
„Oh …“, sagte Monroe nach einer ganzen Weile und Nick sah beunruhigt seinen hilflosen Blick, der zu Rosalee ging.  
„Das ist wirklich ungewöhnlich …“, sagte nun auch Rosalee und Nick konnte ein enttäuschtes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Was hat er? Habt ihr eine Idee, was das verursacht haben könnte? Gift? Ein Zauber? Ein Bann … irgendwas? So was kommt doch nicht aus heiterem Himmel.“  
Klang er wirklich so deprimiert, wie er sich anhörte? Erschrocken über die Hilflosigkeit in seiner Stimme schwieg er besser. Es war Rosalee, die mutig einen Schritt auf Renard zumachte. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und legte eine Hand an seine Wange.   
„Rosalee, sei bitte sehr vorsichtig!“ sagte Monroe warnend.  
„Ist schon gut, Schatz. Sein Zauberbiest ist so weit weg, dass ich es nicht mal spüren kann“, flüsterte sie und öffnete dann mit ihren Fingern behutsam seinen Mund. Sie hob mit einem kleinen Holzspatel, den Juliette mitgebracht hatte, seine Zunge hoch und gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich.  
„Was?“, fragte Nick und trat näher.  
„Das Mal der Hexenbiester … er hat es natürlich auch und es ist … schwarz.“  
„Was bedeutet das?“ Nick sah es auch und Rosalee ließ seine Zunge los und schloss sanft seinen Mund.  
„Keine Ahnung, Nick. Normalerweise ist es dunkelrot, sieht aus wie eine Ader, doch hat die untrügliche Form. Seins auch, doch die Farbe ist nicht normal, würde ich behaupten. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht 100% sicher. Aber es ist ein Anhaltspunkt. Ich muss zu Hause in ein paar Büchern nachsehen und vielleicht findest du auch etwas in deinen Grimm-Unterlagen?“  
„Ich kann hier nicht weg“, sagte er schnell und erstarrte. Monroe sah ihn auch sogleich seltsam an.  
„Juliette kommt sonst nicht her, wenn ich nicht hier bin und sie beschützen kann.“ Es war eine erbärmliche Ausrede, denn Monroe würde sie auch vor Sean beschützen können, falls es je dazu kommen würde. Im Moment sah es eher nach einer baldigen Beerdigung aus.  
„Ich kann es machen. Allerdings kann ich nur bedingt die fremdsprachigen Passagen übersetzen“, bot Monroe nun an. Nick stimmte zu, denn er hatte keine Wahl. Er musste hier sein, denn wenn etwas, was auch immer, mit Renard geschah, dann musste es jemand aufhalten können. Jemand musst ihn aufhalten können.  
„Wir melden uns, sobald wir etwas haben“, verabschiedeten sich beide mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf Renard. Sean gehörte nicht zu ihnen und trotzdem war er ein wichtiger Teil von allem. Wer wusste das nicht besser als Nick selbst.

 

Dann war Nick wieder mit dem Captain allein. Er setzte sich neben ihn und legte wieder die Hand auf seine Brust, weil er erneut befürchtete, dass sein Herz einfach still und schweigend aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Aber es schlug. Langsam und schwerfällig, als wäre dieser Mann ganz weit weg. In einer Welt, in die ihm niemand folgen konnte. Was zum Teufel hatte er getan? Nick war hilflos. Seine Grimm-Sinne sagten gar nichts. Auch sonst sah er nur einen tot wirkenden, attraktiven Mann vor sich liegen und plötzlich bereute er es sehr ihm nie die Chance auf Wiedergutmachung gegeben zu haben.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zu Wenns und Abers, doch ohne einen Hauch von Erleichterung zu verspüren. Als er seinen Blick fokussierte, starrte er erneut auf heißes Rot, welches sturzbachartig aus Seans Nase schoss. Schnell sprang Nick hoch und bog seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten und versuchte die Blutung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er konnte ihm nichts gegen die Nase pressen, da Sean den Mund zum Atmen nicht öffnen konnte.  
„Verflucht!“, stöhnte Nick überfordert und kletterte wieder ins Bett, um sich irgendwie hinter Renard zu knien. Dann packte er wieder seinen Kopf und hielt sein Kinn hoch. Nach wenigen Minuten hörte es auf zu bluten, doch schon wieder waren mindestens 300ml Blut um seinen Kopf herum verteilt.  
Die Infusion tröpfelte teilnahmslos vor sich hin und als sich Nick sicher war, dass die Blutung aufgehört hatte, stand er auf und säuberte seinem Vorgesetzen erneut das Gesicht.  
„Wach verdammt noch mal auf und sag mir, was passiert ist!“, fauchte er ihn ziemlich unbeherrscht an, als er irgendwie mühevoll ein Handtuch unter seinen Kopf und seine Schultern platziert hatte, damit er nicht auf seinem Blut liegen musste. Sean sagte natürlich kein Wort. Seine stumme Anwesenheit schien ihn sogar zu verspotten. Im Geiste schien Nick sogar seine Worte zu vernehmen: Warum sollte ich denn?   
Natürlich war es eine Einbildung, doch es würde zu diesem starrsinnigen Kerl passen.  
Nach einer Weile, Nick hatte inzwischen den mäßig bestückten Kühlschrank seines Patienten geplündert, legte er sich erschöpft neben Sean aufs Bett. Wie kraftzehrend seine stundenlange Sorge war, hatte er nie richtig eingeschätzt. Sie holte ihn nun unerwartet von den Füßen. Einschlafen durfte er jedoch auf keinen Fall. Wieder legte er seine rechte Hand auf Seans Herz. Um sich vom Schlafen abzuhalten, begann er mit ihm zu sprechen.  
„Du hättest mir die Sache mit Juliette sagen können, doch ich verstehe auch, dass du es nicht getan hast. Inzwischen verstehe ich eine ganze Menge und vielleicht sollten wir miteinander sprechen, wenn du wach bist. Es sollte keine Ressentiments zwischen uns geben, wenn wir weiterhin die selben Ziele verfolgen wollen. Ich weiß, dass du der Meinung bist, doch du kannst noch sturer sein als ich. Stur und so verschlossen, dass niemand über Wochen bemerkt hat, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Was wurde dir angetan? Nein, warte … warum habe ich das Gefühl, du hättest dir das selbst angetan? Ist das so eine perverse Art der Zauberbiester Buse zu tun? Das musstest du nicht tun. Ich habe dir doch längst vergeben …“ Nick verstummte verdutzt, denn der hatte diese Worte nicht vorher gedacht. Aber sie waren die Wahrheit. Er trug Sean Renard nichts nach und sollte ihn das vielleicht auch mal wissen lassen. Vielleicht würde sich ihr Verhältnis bessern. Aber wenn, würde sich ihre komplette Beziehung ändern und Nick war sich nicht sicher, ob er das zulassen sollte.  
Aufgewühlt über sein Bedürfnis mit Renard zu sprechen, stützte sich Nick nun auf seinen Unterarm und betrachtete den Mann an seiner Seite eingehend. Das tat er nie. Einmal, weil er wusste, dass es ihn auf unerklärliche Weise durcheinander brachte. Zum Anderen, weil er nicht wollte, dass Renard mit seinen hochsensiblen Sinnen und seiner Cleverness Dinge in seine Blicke interpretierte, denen er nicht gewachsen war. Nun hatte er Ruhe, wenn auch keine Muse. Sein Mund wurde unnatürlich trocken, umso länger er seine Augen über das anziehende, attraktive Gesicht, seine glatte Haut und seinen muskulösen Körper gleiten ließ. Am Bund seiner Hose zögerten Nicks Augen und spontan schoss Blut in seine Wangen. Nach einem nervösen Blinzeln, krochen seine Augen weiter, über die leichte Erhebung in seiner Hose, die Nicks Blut nun kurzfristig umverteilte; weiter über seine langen Beine, bis zu seinen Schuhen!

 

Alarmiert sprang Nick auf, ignorierte verlegen seine beginnende Erektion und zog Renard recht unsanft Schuhe und Socken aus. An den Knöcheln hatte er beidseitig ebensolche Male von Fesseln, wie an seinen Handgelenken. Halb hysterisch rief er Rosalee an und berichtete ihr davon. Sie hatte bisher leider noch nichts Konkretes gefunden, fand diese Tatsache aber brauchbar.  
„Was könnte das bedeuten?“, fragte Nick und gestand sich ein, dass er unbedingt jetzt mit irgendjemand reden musste, um nicht noch tiefer in seine bizarren Empfindungen abzutauchen.   
„Nun, wenn du mich fragst, würde ich sagen, dass derjenige, der ihn auf diese Weise fesselte, Angst vor ihm hatte. Im Zusammenhang mit seinem verfärbten Hexenmal, würde ich sagen, dass Derjenige, dem er ausgeliefert war, wusste, was er ist. Eine Sache habe ich gefunden. In einem Artikel stand, dass vor langer Zeit davon ausgegangen wurde, dass Wesen eine Art Dämonen sind. Sie wurden an ihrem „schwarzen Mal“ sichtbar gemacht und erkannt. Allerdings steht hier nichts explizit von Hexenmal und auch nicht, wie das Mal entsteht. Die Kirche, so steht es weiter, bekämpft Dämonen mit Exorzismus. Dazu gehört Weihwasser, welches die Dämonen sichtbar machen konnte. Vielleicht ist deswegen sein Hexenmal schwarz? Ich werde Monroe Bescheid sagen. Er wird bei einer Kirche vorbeifahren und Weihwasser besorgen, damit wir die Wirkung testen können. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass es sich nicht um das übliche Weihwasser handelt. Die Fesseln könnten damit getränkt worden sein, denn wenn man nach Wochen immer noch Abschürfungen sieht, muss es schon ziemlich heftig zugegangen sein. Ich werde weitersuchen und bin zuversichtlich, dass ich etwas finde.“  
Nick verabschiedete sich notgedrungen von Rosalee, denn wenn er sie nicht arbeiten ließ, kamen sie nicht weiter. Wieder legte er sich an Seans Seite, legte seine Hand auf seine Brust und war erleichtert, dass sein Herz schlug. Jetzt sprach er nicht mehr, sondern dachte nur darüber nach, was zwischen ihnen schief gelaufen war. Warum hatte er diesem Mann nie die Chance gegeben, die er Monroe, Rosalee und sogar Bud, dem Eisbieber zugestanden hatte? Warum war er so darauf fixiert ihn unerhört schrecklich zu finden? Als es an der Tür klopfte, zuckte Nick heftig zusammen.

 

Es war Juliette. Die Gute hatte ihm eine Pizza mitgebracht, die er heißhungrig verschlang. Sie überprüfte Renards Vitalfunktionen sehr genau, während Nick ihr von Rosalee und Monroe berichtete.  
„Sie werden was finden, da bin ich sicher …“, sagte er zuversichtlich mit vollem Mund. Juliette antwortete nicht sofort und ihr Zögern beschleunigte wieder seinen Herzschlag auf diese nervige, furchtsame Weise.  
„Hat er wieder geblutet?“, fragte sie stattdessen und Nick bestätigte das.  
„Das ist nicht gut“, murmelte sie und tauschte den fast leeren Infusionsbeutel gegen einen anderen aus. Sie hatte mehrere davon mitgebracht, erklärte Nick aber nichts Konkretes dazu.  
„Warum?“ Nick war der Appetit vergangen und er legte die Pizzaschachtel achtlos weg.  
„Na ja, ich kann ihn nicht endlos mit dieser Flüssigkeit versorgen. Irgendwann braucht er Nahrung und andere Lösungen, die ich nicht beschaffen kann. Er wird ins Krankenhaus müssen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihm nicht helfen können und er toben wird oder schlimmer noch: Wogen wird, falls er doch wieder aufwacht. Die Nacht wird er so überstehen, bei seiner guten Konstitution auch den nächsten Tag, doch es wird nicht besser, umso länger wir warten, Nick.“  
„Ich kann ihn nicht gegen seinen Willen in ein Krankenhaus bringen, Juliette!“  
„Warum nicht? Er wird sich gerade nicht wehren und nichts dazu sagen. Es geht um sein Leben …“  
Nein, dachte Nick erstaunt. Es geht nicht allein um sein Leben, sondern auch um Vertrauen.   
„Ich weiß. Aber noch nicht. Gib Monroe und Rosalee ein wenig Zeit. Sie werden eine Lösung finden“, beharrte er ziemlich kindisch auf die Fähigkeiten seiner Wesen-Freunde. Seine menschliche Freundin sah ihn skeptisch an und trat dann einfühlsam lächelnd auf ihn zu. Sie streichelte liebevoll über seine Wange und küsste ihn dann kurz.  
„Bist du sicher, dass er deine Aufopferung verdient hat?“, fragte sie leise und schob ihn sanft aber unnachgiebig in Richtung des Wohnzimmers.  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich opfere mich nicht auf, ich tue nur, was ich tun muss, weil …“ Er suchte verkrampft nach den richtigen Worten, während ihn seine fürsorgliche Freundin auf das Sofa drückte, ihn sanft anstupste, dass er sich zur Seite lehnen musste und sie ihm die Füße auf die Couch hob.  
„Weil es sonst niemand tut. Er hat doch niemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert, wenn solche Sachen passieren, wie sie nun mal geschehen sind …“ Sie lächelte verstehend und breitete eine dünne Decke über ihn aus.  
„Dafür liebe ich dich Nick. Für deine selbstlose, mitfühlende Art. Keine Ahnung, ob er es dir danken wird, oder ob sich die ganze Mühe lohnt, doch ich weiß, dass du das tun musst, weil du bist, wer du bist. Und jetzt versuche ein bisschen zu schlafen. Wenn es etwas Wichtiges gibt, wecke ich dich. Versprochen!“  
Nick seufzte und gab keine Antwort, denn sie wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Juliette hatte mit ihrer bewundernden Behauptung nur zum Teil recht. Ja, es war sein Charakter anderen Personen zu helfen aber gerade im Zusammenhang mit Sean Renard gab es da noch einen heikel, ziemlich finsteren Punkt, den Nick gekonnt ignorierte. Bisher.  
Vielleicht war es an der Zeit darüber nachzudenken, warum ihm derart die Panik im Nacken saß diesen Mann zu verlieren, der ihm bisher doch nichts als Ärger eingebracht hatte. 

Überraschend schnell schlief er ein und erwachte irgendwann mit rasendem Herzen. Er hatte geträumt Renards toten Körper in seinen Armen zu halten und war starr vor Fassungslosigkeit. Am meisten dabei schockierte ihn der unablässige Gedanke: Ich konnte es dir doch gar nicht mehr sagen! Gib mir eine Chance?! Hatte er verzweifelt gefleht und wusste selbst nicht genau, wie er das meinte. Er setzte sich auf, fuhr sich durch seine nassgeschwitzten Haare und stand leise auf.  
Stille. Es war sehr still in dieser Luxuswohnung. Kein Geräusch von außerhalb drang hier ein. Kein Straßenlärm, kein Fluglärm und auch von den Nachbarwohnungen war absolut nichts zu hören. Wie in einem Sarg. Leise schlich er in Richtung des Schlafzimmers und fürchte sich beinah davor einen Blick um die Ecke zu tun. Aber er musste und tat es schließlich doch. Was er dann beobachtete, brachte ihn dann auf eine ganz neue Weise durcheinander. 

 

Seine Freundin kniete neben Sean auf dem Bett und wusch ihm gerade erneut das Gesicht. Wieder war überall Blut und allein diese Tatsache ließ Nicks Puls wieder auf diese angstvolle Weise ansteigen. Seltsam war aber Juliettes Sanftheit mit der sie den Mann säuberte. Nick wusste, dass sie ein gutes Händchen für Tiere hatte und sie diesen Beruf nicht umsonst gewählt hatte. Sie brachte Hingabe auf und war mit allen Sinnen bei ihren Patienten. So wohl auch bei Renard. Bedenklich war, dass Nick ihre Fürsorglichkeit unangebracht fand – zumindest dachte er das im ersten Moment und schob seine Gedanken auf diese unheilvolle Affäre der beiden und auf die Konsequenzen. Aber umso länger er ihr unbemerkt zusah, umso mehr musste er verstehen, dass er eifersüchtig war. Nicht darauf, dass Juliette diesen Mann so aufmerksam umsorgte, sondern darauf, dass sie es tat. Sie und nicht er. Es war sein Privileg sich um Sean Renard zu kümmern. Hatte er heute selbst gesagt, doch scheinbar nicht mal selbst seine Worte verstanden.

Er räusperte sich leise und gab sich damit zu erkennen. Juliette zuckte ein wenig zusammen und lächelte ihm dann zu.  
„Hast du ein wenig schlafen können?“, fragte sie leise. Nichts an ihrer Haltung deutete auf ein schlechtes Gewissen hin, dass sie sich so liebevoll um den Mann kümmerte. Und das musste sie auch nicht haben. Sie tat nur ihre Pflicht und eigentlich nicht mal das. Sie tat es nur, um Nick einen Gefallen zu tun, wie er allzu gut wusste.  
„Ein wenig, ja.“ Im selben Moment vibrierte sein Telefon. Es war Monroe.  
„Ich komme gleich vorbei und bringe Weihwasser mit, um Rosalees Theorie zu testen. Man, war das ein Krampf das Zeug zu bekommen. Ich frag mich, ob der Priester rein pisst oder warum hat er sich so angestellt …?! Was ich sagen will … nein, ich sage es dir gleich, wenn ich komme. Ich rufe nur an, um dir zu sagen, dass du den Captain vielleicht doch schon mal vorsichtshalber fesseln solltest, wenn wir das Weihwasser an ihm ausprobieren. Nicht, dass er total ausrastet … Nick?“  
„Alles klar, bis gleich“, sagte er belegt und hatte die dumpfe Ahnung, dass es nichts bringen würde.

 

Gemeinsam mit Juliette fesselten sie erneut Renards Gliedmaßen. Diesmal mit seinen eigenen Krawatten, da Nick auf die Schnelle nichts anderes fand und große Skrupel hatte seine Schränke zu durchwühlen. Laut Juliette war er sowieso so sehr geschwächt, dass Nick ihn problemlos überwältigen könnte, falls es notwendig war. Nachdem das getan war, warten sie auf die Ankunft des Blutbades.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln musterte seine Freundin ihn, sagte aber nichts, was ihre heimlichen Gedanken erklären würde. Nick, der das seltsame Bedürfnis hatte sich zu rechtfertigen schwieg auch, weil alles, was er sagen würde nach einer Lüge klingen würde. Und er verstand noch nicht mal, warum das so war. Wieder war es so still im Raum, dass es weh tat. Natürlich vernahm Nick den Atem seiner Freundin, doch darüber hinaus waren alle seine Sinne auf das Schlagen von Seans Herz gerichtet. Es war so schrecklich langsam und schwach, dass sich Nick nicht vorstellen konnte, dass banales Weihwasser an diesem Zustand etwas ändern würde.  
Endlich klopfte es an der Tür.


	4. Chapter 4

Skeptisch betrachteten die drei Personen mit Bewusstsein die Flasche mit dem Weihwasser. Dann sahen alle Drei zu Renard, der leblos und bleich auf seinem Bett lag.  
„Dann los …“, sagte Nick eher zu sich selbst, entkorkte die Flasche und tröpfelte sich das Wasser ein wenig auf die Finger. Zärtlicher als er es beabsichtigt hatte, strich er mit der Feuchtigkeit über Seans Brust. Im ersten Moment tat sich gar nichts. Es zischte und brodelte nicht, es ging nichts in Flammen auf und der Körper des Captains zeigte keine Reaktion. Im nächsten Augenblick allerdings sah er eine leichte rote Spur auf der Haut. Auch der zweite Versuch zog eine minimale Hautverfärbung nach sich. Alles in allem war das Ergebnis jedoch unspektakulär, doch das Blutbad telefonierte schon mit Rosalee und stellte den Lautsprecher an, damit Rosalee mit allen sprechen und zuhören konnte. Sie hörte sich den Bericht schweigend an und sprach dann langsam und konzentriert.  
„Dass der Captain eine Reaktion auf gewöhnliches Weihwasser zeigt, ist ungewöhnlich. Ihr alle glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Wesen Dämonen sind und auch noch auf gewöhnliches Wasser, welches mit göttlichen Worten geheiligt wurde, allergisch reagieren, oder? Das wäre zumindest mein erster Gedanke. Doch irgendwas ist offenbar in dem Wasser, was eine Reaktion auslöst oder aber, viel schlimmer: Etwas ist in Renard, was ihn auf das Wasser reagieren lässt. Monroe, benutze das Wasser und sag mir, ob du reagierst!“  
Das Blutbad benetzte gehorsam und sehr vorsichtig seine Finger mit dem Wasser und strich über seinen Handrücken.  
„Es passiert nichts“, gab er bekannt und wiederholte das Ganze vorsichtshalber noch mal an einer Stelle am Arm. Es trat keine Rötung auf.  
„Nichts“, wiederholte er nochmal und diesmal eindeutig erleichtert.  
„Gut. Das ist gut. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass du in die Kirche gehst, wo du das Wasser geholt hast und rausfindest, was drin ist und mal ein tieferes Gespräch mit dem Priester suchst. Ich werde die Wasserprobe später analysieren, doch vorher hört mir weiter zu. Wenn Renard so auf das Wasser reagiert, muss irgendetwas, vielleicht wirklich etwas Dunkles in ihm sein, was da nicht hingehört, denn Wesen sind keine Dämonen. Allerdings kennen wir den Captain nicht und keiner, außer ihm selbst, weiß, was er wirklich ist und ob das stimmt, was wir über ihn wissen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das sage, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre es nicht übel, wenn wir ein Hexenbiest kennen würden, was uns helfen kann. Monroe hatte angeboten nach einem zu suchen. Was sagst du dazu Nick?“  
Nick sah erstaunt zu seinem Freund und der zuckte die Schultern.  
„Einen Versuch ist es sicher wert. Aber es wird nicht einfach sein und meine Anwesenheit ist vielleicht auch nicht gerade förderlich, falls Monroe tatsächlich ein Hexenbiest findet und herbringen kann. “  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Nick. Soweit ich Monroe vorhin verstanden habe, hat er in deinen Unterlagen nichts gefunden, was Renards Zustand erklären würde. Aber in deinen Schriften geht es auch eher um Grimm-Angelegenheiten. Ich habe etwas sehr Merkwürdiges gelesen, doch das ist so … prähistorisch, dass es unmöglich zur Gegenwart passen kann …“ Zum ersten Mal, seit sie telefonierten, klang Rosalee unsicher. Nick und Juliette sahen sich an. Sein Mund war wieder ganz trocken und er versuchte verzweifelt irgendwelche Zusammenhänge zu finden, die sich nicht anboten.  
„Erzähl es uns, Rosalee …“, bat Juliette nun gespannt.  
„Na ja, lange, vor Anbeginn der Zeit – das steht so in dem Buch – gab es einen Orden. Es war eine Art Abspaltung von einem der damals üblichen Templer-Orden. So wie ich es herauslese, waren es eher verrückte Kultisten, die eigenartige Rituale vollzogen, zu denen man heute vielleicht Gehirnwäsche sagen würde. Sie hatten sich auf Wesen, bzw. in ihrer Zeit genannt Dämonen spezialisiert, die sie mit irgendwelchen Versprechen köderten, um ihren Ritualen beizuwohnen. Was bei diesen Zeremonien geschah, steht hier nicht. Dafür müsste ich intensiver recherchieren und dafür bleibt jetzt keine Zeit. Vielleicht würde sich etwas finden, geht aber besser nicht davon aus.“  
„Waren diese Kultisten Menschen?“, fragte Nick eindringlich nach.  
„Ja, definitiv. Menschen, die über Wesen Bescheid wussten und sie benutzen. Zu was auch immer, steht hier nicht. Aber wie ich das aus den Worten herauslese, haben sie die Wesen, die im Vertrauen zu ihnen gegangen sind, als Instrumente für was auch immer missbraucht. Sie konnten sie mit was auch immer steuern und manipulieren. Dabei waren sie aber so geschickt, dass selbst in diesen Texten steht, dass eine derartige Manipulation nur als ein Gerücht galt. Es gab nie tatsächliche Beweise für ihren Betrug. Falls man ihnen zu nahe kam, zogen sie einfach weiter, in eine andere Gegend und je nach Zweck ihrer geheimnisvollen Vorhaben. Es tut mir leid, dass sagen zu müssen, doch mehr habe ich nicht gefunden, als dass diese Kultisten die Wesen, die sie benutzen auf geheimnisvolle Weise markierten, um sie jederzeit wiederfinden zu können. Vielleicht ist Renards verfärbtes Hexenmal ein Indiz für diese Manipulation, vielleicht bedeutet es aber auch etwas komplett anderes.“  
Monroe seufzte leise und rieb sich mit einer Hand den Bart.  
„Dass die Wesen dabei ins Koma fallen und sterben, ist aber dann nicht wirklich zweckmäßig, oder?“, fragte das Blutbad beunruhigt nach.  
„Nein, das sehe ich auch so. Wenn wir jetzt mal davon ausgehen, dass es diese Kultisten immer noch oder wieder gibt, und Renard war bei ihnen, wegen was auch immer, und sie wollten ihn als Waffe benutzen, wofür auch immer, dann ist es alles andere als logisch, dass er nun vollkommen außer Gefecht gesetzt ist. Oder sogar stirbt.“ Der letzten Satz von Rosalee hinterließ ein so bösartiges Gefühl in Nicks Mitte, dass ihm wieder schlecht wurde.  
„Es sei denn …“, sagte Juliette leise und Nick sah sie erschüttert an.  
„Was?“  
„Es sei denn, der Captain hat schon getan, was er tun sollte und soll nun sterben, um das Geheimnis mit ins Grab zu nehmen …?“ Eine scheußliche Stille war entstanden, in die hinein Nick flüstern musste:  
„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit dem Grimm zu tun hat?“  
„Das muss nicht zwangsläufig so sein. Du stehst hier und dir geht es gut, oder nicht?“, konterte Juliette fest und erwartete selbstverständlich keine Antwort auf diese rhetorische Frage.  
„Schlimm ist, dass wir es wohl nicht herausfinden können, da wir nichts … so gut wie nichts über ihn wissen“, merkte Monroe mit jammerndem Tonfall an.  
„Hank kümmert sich gerade um ein paar Eckdaten. Vielleicht hat er Glück und wir können so einigermaßen Renards Tagesablauf der letzten Wochen rekonstruieren, um zu wissen, wo er war und mit wem er eventuell gesprochen hat“, entgegnete Nick mit erschöpfter Stimme.  
„Aber … geht es nicht vorrangig darum das Leben des Captains zu retten?“, vernahmen alle Rosalees kaum hörbare Anmerkung aus dem Telefon. Betreten sahen sich alle an und wie unter Zwang gingen die Blicke zu Sean. Der lag blass und reglos da und Nicks Herz krampfte sich erneut zusammen. Ja, es war sein Herz, das schmerzte, dachte er fassungslos.  
„Okay, aber was sollen wir tun? Wie sollen wir ihn aus einem so tiefen, komatösen Zustand holen, um zu erfahren, was geschehen ist?“, fragte die praktisch veranlagte Tierärztin nach.  
„Ich hätte da eine Idee … aber das ist nicht ungefährlich.“ Rosalee klang sehr bekümmert und alle merkten ihr deutlich an, dass dieser Vorschlag eine Notlösung war, die sie am liebsten nicht vorgeschlagen hätte.  
„Rosalee?“, fragte Monroe behutsam nach und sah dabei besorgt zu Nick, der schon ahnungsvoll stöhnte.  
„Also gut. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit in Renards Kopf zu gelangen …“ Sie sprach nicht gleich weiter und alle Anwesenden hielten erschrocken die Luft an.  
„Es gibt einen Zauber, der zwei Personen auf diese mentale Weise verbinden kann. Man ist dann quasi kurzfristig zu Gast im Kopf des anderen, betritt dessen imaginäre Gedankenwelt und kann da unbemerkt mit demjenigen kommunizieren. In dem man mit seinem Unterbewusstsein spricht, kann man im besten Fall sein Bewusstsein aktivieren. Im Fall von Renard könnte das bedeuten, dass man ihn dazu bringen könnte aufzuwachen oder aber sogar dort erfahren könnte, was geschehen ist. Aber …“  
„Wo ist der Haken?“, platzte Nick heraus. Sein Herz schlug so laut und schnell, dass er Angst hatte alle anderen könnten es merken, denn für ihn war sofort klar, dass er derjenige sein würde, der diese Reise macht.  
„Der Haken ist, dass es vielleicht keinen Rückweg gibt. Man kann dort sterben und stirbt auch in der realen Welt. Vielleicht fällt man auch selbst ins Koma. Es gibt Fälle, bei denen das geschehen ist. Ich kenne sie nur vom Hörensagen, doch bin von der Wahrheit überzeugt. Es ist eine sehr gefährliche Sache und basiert auf der Verzweiflung von Angehörigen, die eine geliebte Person unbedingt zurückholen wollen oder ihnen wenigstens noch etwas sagen wollen, was sie zu Lebzeiten nicht tun konnten. Deshalb nennt sich der Zauber auch Der letzte Weg.“  
„Wie funktioniert der Zauber?“, fragte Juliette nüchtern nach.  
„Ich muss ein paar Zutaten zusammen mixen, es fließt ein wenig Blut, um die beiden Personen zu verbinden und beide sind ihrer Umgebung ab sofort schutzlos ausgeliefert.  
„Dann mache es und beeile dich, Rosalee“, sagte Nick so ungeduldig und forsch, dass sowohl das Blutbad als auch seine Freundin erschrocken zu ihm sahen.  
„Ich tue es!“, sagte er besser nochmal fest und hoffentlich weniger panisch.  
„In Ordnung. Aber ich muss noch was erwähnen, Nick …“ Sie holte hörbar tief Luft und in Seans Schlafzimmer herrschte wieder diese angespannte Stille, die man hätte durchschneiden können.  
„Es ist keine Augenblicksreise. Wenn du das tust, Nick, kann es dir vorkommen, als würdest du unter Umständen Jahre in seiner Welt verbringen. Auch wenn in der Realität die Zeit normal weiterläuft, wird es dort anders sein. Es kann eine quälend lange Zeit sein, die dich auffrisst, dich schwächt und dich auch letztlich den Verstand kosten kann. Denn ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Welt des Captains …“  
Sie brach ab und räusperte sich unbehaglich.  
„… ziemlich düster ist“, vollendete das Blutbad ihren Satz leise.  
„Und es ist nicht möglich Nick, sagen wir mal nach ein paar Stunden einfach wieder zurückzuholen?“, fragte Juliette. Auch ihre Stimme war jetzt dünn und furchtsam.  
„Leider nein. Er muss den Ausgang in die reale Welt selbst finden. Das ist durchaus möglich, sonst würde es diesen Zauber nicht geben. Wie seltsam und verrückt auch die Welt der anderen Person sein kann, auch da gibt es Anker, die in beiden Realitäten gleich sind. Man muss sie nur als solche erkennen, dann kann man zurückfinden.“  
„Sind es Gegenstände?“, fragte Monroe nach.  
„Nein, nicht unbedingt. Es können bekannte Orte sein, an denen man einschneidende Dinge erlebt hat. Es können Personen sein, mit denen man etwas verbindet. Es können Handlungen sein, die etwas verändert haben. Es können aber auch Sachen sein, wie Filme oder tatsächlich Gegenstände sein, die diese zwei Personen miteinander verbinden. Und damit komme ich zum letzten Punkt und ich denke, der ist euch inzwischen auch klar. Diese mentale Reise kann nur jemand unternehmen, der der anderen Person am nahesten steht. Deshalb kommt sowieso nur Nick in Frage.“  
„Es sei denn, wir können noch jemanden auftreiben, der …“  
„Der diese Gefahr auf sich nimmt? Da gibt es niemanden!“ Nick war Monroe ziemlich schroff in den Satz gefahren, doch der seufzte nur resigniert.  
„Ich werde es machen. Beeile dich bitte mit den Vorbereitungen, Rosalee. Juliette sagt, sie kann sonst medizinisch nichts mehr für ihn tun.“  
„Ich werde mich beeilen. Monroe sollte sich aber besser schon mal auf die Suche nach einem Hexenbiest machen, damit wir vielleicht erfahren, was es mit dem schwarz verfärbten Hexenmal auf sich hat.“

 

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Rosalee und sahen sich ein paar Sekunden schweigend an. Dann ging auch Monroe und versprach vorher noch Hank anzurufen, falls er in Schwierigkeiten kommen würde. Nick selbst telefonierte mit Hank, der noch unterwegs zu einem Kollegen war, der letzte Woche den Spätdienst hatte, um zu erfahren, wann Renard das Büro verlassen hatte. Der Concierge im Haus hatte nur bestätigt, dass der Captain immer recht spät aber doch auch regelmäßig nach Hause gekommen war. Allerdings war er vor zwei Wochen ein paar Tage krank gewesen und eine Vertretung war im Haus gewesen, den Hank telefonisch im Moment nicht erreichen konnte. Kurz erzählte ihm Nick von ihrem Vorhaben.  
„Was? Bist du verrückt, Nick!“ Hank klang überaus besorgt und Nick musste zugeben, dass sein Freund und Partner vielleicht der Einzige war, der eine Ahnung hatte, wie düster Renards Welt tatsächlich sein konnte.  
„Es kann niemand anderes tun, Hank!“  
„Und das soll der Grund sein?“ Er hörte sich zurecht skeptisch an und Nick wusste, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Die komplette Wahrheit hatte sich in den letzten Stunden in seinem Geist manifestiert wie ein riesiges, unzerstörbares Monument. Sie hätte gelautet: Ich will ihn zurück! Wir beide sind noch nicht fertig miteinander. Ich muss ihm noch etwas sagen und ich will seine Antwort!  
„Es wird funktionieren …“  
„In Ordnung, Nick. Ich vertraue dir. Aber wehe, du versaust es!“, sagte Hank neckend, um die Schärfe aus ihrem Gespräch zu nehmen.  
„Keine Sorge. Sieh zu, dass du herausfinden kannst, was geschehen ist. Bis später!“  
„Mach es gut, mein Freund!“ Hank legte auf und Nick sah zu Juliette. Warum hielt sie ihn nicht auf?

 

Inzwischen dämmerte der Morgen und Juliette machte für Nick und sich ein kleines Frühstück. Dann legte sie sich auf das Sofa und Nick setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Sean, um über ihn zu wachen. Mühsam hielt er sich davon ab wieder seine Hand auf dessen Herz zu legen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er am Leben war. Juliette könnte das merkwürdig finde, wenn sie unbemerkt eintreten würde. Immerhin hatte der Captain jetzt schon länger nicht mehr geblutet. Vielleicht war das ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht ging es aber auch langsam mit ihm zu Ende. Hoffentlich beeilte sich Rosalee mit den Vorbereitungen. Nick war ungeduldig und inzwischen hellwach, aufgrund des Adrenalins in seinem Blutkreislauf.   
War sein so smarter Vorgesetzter tatsächlich in die Falle von verrückten Kultisten gelaufen? Er konnte sich das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Wenn es diesen Kult überhaupt aktuell in Portland und Umgebung gab, dann war Renard freiwillig dort gewesen. Was sagte Rosalee? Sie köderten Wesen, um an ihren Ritualen teilzunehmen? Bei diesen Zeremonien geschah offenbar etwas, mit dem die Kultisten anschließend Macht über die Wesen hatten. Es geschah aber vermutlich ohne das Wissen und die Einwilligung der Wesen, die wahrscheinlich annahmen, dass sie aus einem anderen Grund dort waren. Aus welchen Gründen? Warum könnte sich Renard einem absurden Ritual unterzogen haben? Und warum war er so blind gewesen, die Falle nicht zu erkennen? Aus lauter Verzweiflung? Höchst unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht hatte er es nur in Kauf genommen. Vielleicht war aber auch etwas ganz anderes passiert und die Antwort würde er allein von ihm bekommen.  
Auch die Antwort auf seine eigene Frage? Dachte Nick und errötete heftig bei diesen Gedanken.

 

Nick hatte das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren und zuckte heftig zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Es war Rosalee. Sie war blass und der Situation angemessen ernst. Nick bereitete sich auf seine unerwartete und unwirkliche Reise vor; besuchte noch mal das Badezimmer, aß einen Happen und trank noch ein kleines Glas Wasser, während Rosalee mit Juliettes Hilfe die Vorbereitungen traf.  
„Du musst das nicht tun, Nick!“, sagte Juliette denn doch plötzlich, als er wieder in den Raum kam. Auch Rosalee nickte zustimmend. Nick sah zu Sean und wusste genau, dass er es tun musste. Die beiden Frauen bemerkten seinen nachdenklichen Blick natürlich. Die Reaktion in ihren Gesichtern war jedoch sehr unterschiedlich. Rosalee hatte einen so verstehenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, dass sich Nick sicher war, dass sie tatsächlich seine innersten Beweggründe erkennen konnte. Juliette runzelte kurz die Stirn, sah ihn jedoch dann stolz an, weil sie davon ausging, dass er all das aus Selbstlosigkeit tat. Aber das war grundfalsch. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er tat es aus purem Egoismus. Juliette küsste ihn sanft und es kam Nick wie ein endgültiger Abschied vor.

 

„Was soll ich tun?“, fragte er Rosalee belegt.  
„Du legst dich jetzt neben den Captain auf den Rücken. Versuche dich zu entspannen …“ Da erst mal keine weiteren Anweisungen folgten, tat er, was sie wollte. Jetzt gab Juliette Rosalee ein scharfes Skalpell, was eindeutig aus ihrer Notfalltasche stammte. Rosalee nahm nun vorsichtig Seans rechte Hand. Sie hatte große Angst, was geschehen würde, wenn sie ihm jetzt weh tun musste. Aber Nick war ja da und sie schien das zumindest so weit zu beruhigen, dass sie endlich das Skalpell ansetzte und Sean einen etwa fünf Zentimeter langen Schnitt quer über die rechte Handfläche zufügte. Einen Augenblick lang wünschte sich Nick sehnlichst, dass Renard allein davon aufwachen würde, doch er tat es nicht. Außer, dass Blut aus seiner Handfläche quoll, geschah nichts.  
„Jetzt deine linke Hand!“  
Nick gab sie ihr und sie brachte seiner Hand einen ähnlichen Schnitt bei. Natürlich brannte es höllisch und tat weh, doch Nick presste seine Kiefermuskeln aufeinander und schwieg. Sein Blut tropfte jetzt auch langsam aber stetig durch seine Faust, als sich Rosalee von Juliette ein kleines Schälchen geben ließ, in dem eine ölige, hellgelbe Flüssigkeit war. Sie drehte Seans Handfläche nach oben und begann mit einem Pinsel die blutende Wunde einzupinseln. Es blutete weiter, doch das Öl blieb trotzdem irgendwie an der Wunde haften. Auch Nicks offene Wunde pinselte sie ein und er hätte am liebsten aufgeschrien, weil er das Gefühl hatte Säure würde sich durch sein Fleisch und seine Knochen fressen. Rosalee war konzentriert und auch Juliette holte bebend Luft.  
„Jetzt nimm seine Hand in deine und drücke deine Handfläche so gut es geht gegen seine. Verschränke deine Finger in seine, Nick!“ Nick tat es und ihm war dabei ganz schwindlig. Er hatte nur wenige Momente später schon große Mühe Juliettes Blick zu erwidern. Rosalee umwickelte ihre beiden Hände nun mit einer Art geflochtener Pflanzenstängel, der nun zusätzlich um sein Handgelenk brannte wie Feuer. Trotzdem es reine Pflanzenteile waren, war dieser improvisierte Strick sehr fest und hielt ihre Hände so fest und unnachgiebig zusammen, dass Nick nicht sicher war, ob er es hätte durchreißen können. Sie wickelte den endlosen Pflanzenfaden mehrmals um ihre Handgelenke, über den Handrücken und zwischen den Fingern durch, bis Nick sich vorkam, als würde seine Hand zusammen mit der seines Captains in einem Handschuh stecken.  
„So, jetzt entspanne dich, Nick und höre nur auf meine Worte.“ Juliette reichte ihr einen kleinen Zettel und Rosalee begann zu lesen.  
„Du willst den letzten Weg gehen, Reisender? Dann höre meine Worte …“  
Was danach folgte, verstand Nick nicht, denn es wurde in einer Sprache gesprochen, die ihm vollkommen unbekannt war. Es klang wie willkürlich aneinander gereihte Silben, die Rosalee mehr oder weniger ohne eine bestimmte Betonung aussprach. Die Müdigkeit verdrängte das Brennen in der Hand. Er versuchte den Worten zu lauschen, merkte aber, wie er sich immer mehr auf das Gefühl von Seans Hand in seiner konzentrierte. Es fühlte sich zuerst merkwürdig, ja beinah grotesk an. Doch als er endgültig in eine dunkle Stille versank, begriff Nick noch, dass es keineswegs ein falsches Gefühl war.  
Nur absolut richtig und daher sehr ungewohnt.

 

Er kam zu sich, in vollkommener Dunkelheit.  
Schwarz. Aber nicht still.

 

„Verstecken kannst dich nicht …  
… der Grimm findet auch dich ….“


	5. Chapter 5

„Verstecken kannst dich nicht …  
… der Grimm findet auch dich ….“

Im allerersten Moment verstand Nick die Worte nicht, denn sie wurden zwar in Englisch ausgesprochen, hatten jedoch einen so seltsamen Akzent, dass sie wie eine fremde Sprache klangen. Es war die Stimme eines kleinen Jungen, höchstens sieben oder acht Jahre alt, der sie sprach. Nein, es war eher ein bösartiger Singsang, den der Grimm vernahm. Nick glaubte im ersten Moment Seans Jungenstimme zu hören, doch schon bei der zweiten Wiederholung, wusste er, dass das nicht die junge Stimme seines Captains war. Doch wem gehörte sie? Er würde noch viel Zeit haben darüber nachzugrübeln, denn dieser Reim wurde in unregelmäßigen Abständen wiederholt. Manchmal folgte ein teuflisches Kinderlachen, was Nick eine harte Gänsehaut verursachte.   
Allmählich wurde die Dunkelheit ein wenig durchlässiger und er sah wo er war. In einem Wald. Doch diese Art Wald kannte er nicht. Vermutlich war es ein europäischer Wald, wie vielleicht die Stimme auch Seans Bruder Eric gehören mochte. Es war tagsüber, doch die Sonne schien nicht. Der kleine Fleck Himmel, den Nick erkennen konnte, war grau und in der Ferne hörte er das Rumpeln eines Gewitters. Es war warm; schwül und hitzig. Eigenartig war, dass Nick außer der bösartigen Kinderstimme nichts hörte. Keine Geräusche von Insekten oder durch den Wald laufender Tiere, keine weit entfernten Straßen oder Lärm von Flugzeugen, selbst der Wind schwieg. Er hörte nur die Stimme des Jungen und das Grollen des fernen Unwetters. 

 

„Sean?“, rief er leise. Bildete er sich das ein, oder machte die Kinderstimme mit seiner furchteinflößenden Prophezeiung eine längere Pause? Es war ungewohnt den Captain mit seinem Vornamen zu rufen, doch da er in seinem Kopf war, erschien es Nick der logischste Schritt.  
„Captain?“, rief er nun lauter, weil es ihm doch peinlich war seinen Vorgesetzen so intim anzusprechen. Sofort sang der Junge wieder seine rätselhafte Warnung. Wollte er Sean warnen, dass der Grimm nun in seinem Kopf war? Nein, besser: Wollte sich Sean selbst warnen? Oder war es nur eine tatsächliche Erinnerung an kindliche Grausamkeit, die er von seinem Bruder ertragen musste? Nick wusste, dass sich um den Grimm viele Mythen und Legenden rankten und er in Wesenskreisen durchaus als Schwarzer Mann galt, vor dem ein Wesen Furcht haben musste. Es war also vorstellbar, dass Seans menschlicher Bruder ihm in der Kindheit eine Heidenangst eingejagt hatte, indem er nur allein mit seinen Worten den Grimm heraufbeschwor. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Illusion einer Furcht, die in der realen Welt nie existierte. Er sollte nicht vergessen, wo er sich befand und dass er es ausschließlich mit Projektionen von Seans Fantasie zu tun hatte.   
Zwar hatte er Renard alles andere als ängstlich kennengelernt, doch kannte er ihn wirklich? Oder war ihm nur seine Fassade bekannt? War Sean Renard vielleicht doch auch immer noch der kleine Junge, der Angst vor dem Grimm hatte? Denn wenn er Erics Worte – für sich beschloss Nick, dass es Eric sein musste – richtig deutete, dann versteckte sich Sean gerade vor ihm.

 

Entschlossen lief er nun in irgendeine Richtung los, denn einfach im fremden Wald stehen zu bleiben, Zeit zu verplempern und auf irgendwas zu warten, war keine Option. Er lief und lief. Die Bäume wechselten, doch alles in allem blieb die Umgebung so gleich, dass er das Gefühl hatte, auf der Stelle zu gehen. Auch das Gewitter kam weder näher, noch zog ab. Nick blieb stehen und sah wieder zum Himmel.  
Grau, trostlos und eintönig.  
„Captain?! Ich bin es, Nick!“, rief er laut, bekam aber nur erneut den Reim zu hören. Das ging ihm schon so auf die Nerven, dass er ernsthaft überlegte sich etwas in die Ohren zu stopfen. Allerdings ahnte er, dass es umsonst war, denn er war in Seans Kopf und sein realer Körper spielte hier bestimmt keine bedeutende Rolle. Erics Reim würde er wahrscheinlich auch weiterhin hören.  
„Sean, kannst du mich hören?!“, rief er wieder und es wurde still. Eric schwieg und Nick wartete. Seine Füße taten inzwischen höllisch weh und er verstand, dass er hier auch durchaus zu körperlichen Reaktionen in der Lage war. Er setzte sich auf einen kleinen Mooshügel, zog seinen linken Schuh aus und beäugte kritisch seine aufgeriebene Ferse. Wie lange war er schon durch den Wald gelaufen, verflucht? Rosalee hatte ja gesagt, die Zeit lief hier vermutlich anders. Eine Sekunde überlegte er seinen verdammten Schuh wütend in den Wald zu werfen, zog ihn dann aber wieder an und lief müde weiter. Ein Mal blieb er stehen und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Er konnte diesen widerlichen Reim einfach nicht mehr hören. Gleichzeitig kniff Nick die Augen zusammen, als könne er sich so an einen anderen Ort wünschen. Und wirklich … der Reim wurde leiser und verklang schließlich ganz. Das Rumpeln des Gewitters blieb. Doch als Nick die Augen wieder öffnete, war er nicht mehr im Wald.

 

Er stand im PPD, neben seinem Schreibtisch. Der Platz von Hank war leer.  
Aber auch über Portland grollte ein Unwetter und es war näher als im Wald. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sich Nick um. Alles wirkte wie immer. Sergeant Wu rauschte vorbei und er bekam ihn am Ärmel zu fassen.  
„Hey …“  
„Hey, Nick. Brauchst du was?“ Nick schluckte beunruhigt und das aus einem paradoxen Grund, denn Wu war wie immer. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet seltsame Versionen von allem und jedem zu sehen, was ihm bekannt war. Aber Wu war einfach nur Wu.  
„Hank …“ Er machte eine hilflose Pause, doch Wu grinste.  
„Man, ich wünschte, ich könnte mit ihm tauschen. Hawaii … So ein Genießer …“, schwärmte sein Kollege und verdrehte demonstrativ missgönnend die Augen. Nick lächelte erleichtert. In Seans Kopf war Hank offenbar im Urlaub. Auf den ersten Blick war das kein so außergewöhnliches Ereignis, dass Nick beunruhigen sollte.   
„Hank hatte die Akte vom Fall Abby Robinson irgendwo hingelegt. Weißt du, wo die abgeblieben ist?“, fragte er, um Wu bzw. Sean Renard nicht misstrauisch zu machen. Er sollte sich einpassen und sich seinem zugewiesenen Charakter entsprechend verhalten.  
„Ähm, ja … ich frage mal Detective Connor danach. Vielleicht ist sie bei ihm gelandet.“ Wu kam ein wenig näher und flüsterte nun:  
„Hast du dir mal Connors Schreibtisch angesehen? Diese furchtbare Unordnung! Es ist wirklich eine Schande fürs PD!“ Angestrengt unterdrückte Nick ein Grinsen, als er Seans wahre Gedanken über seine Kollegen erfuhr. Ja, diese Aussage wäre so typisch für ihn, außer, dass Renard sie niemals laut ausgesprochen hätte.  
„Leg sie mir auf den Tisch, falls du sie findest.“  
„Klar, mache ich. Ach, übrigens: Der Chef wollte dich sprechen. Gibt wohl eine Wasserleiche.“ Sofort erstarrte Nick. Bisher hatte er sich nicht recht getraut zum Büro des Captains zu blicken, um alles wie gewohnt aussehen zu lassen. Nun war er sogar mit langsamen Schritten auf dem Weg dorthin. Sein Atem ging schneller und war ganz oberflächlich. Verdammt, dachte Nick und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und hielt sich streng um Selbstkontrolle an.

 

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?“ Nach einem kurzen Klopfen war er eingetreten.  
Wie sonst auch, saß der Captain auf seinem Stuhl, hatte seine Augen gerade auf irgendeinem Bericht oder weiß der Teufel was und sah nun kurz hoch. Er deutete mit der Hand auf einen Stuhl und Nick setzte sich gehorsam, war gleichzeitig jedoch dankbar, denn seine Beine fühlten sich weich an, als hätte er ein Date mit einem viel zu hübschen Mädchen. Er war sich in diesem Moment so sicher, dass das Mädchen ihn abweisen würde, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig nachließ. Deshalb starrte er Sean ungeniert an, bis dieser die Augenbrauen zusammenschob und sagte:  
„Du bist doch nicht etwa überfordert, wenn dein Partner im Urlaub ist?“  
„Ähm, wie bitte?“ Nick verstand erst allmählich, denn er sortierte noch seinen Eindruck. Sean Renard machte auch in seinem eigenen Kopf den fast identischen Eindruck wie außerhalb. Man sah einen attraktiven Mann, der sich seiner Anziehung nicht recht bewusst zu sein schien. Er strahlte Selbstbewusstsein, Überlegenheit und Macht aus. Sehr deutlich fühlte man seine Dominanz aber auch irgendwie seine leicht zwanghafte Ansicht von Recht und Ordnung. Aber deutlicher als in der realen Welt, konnte Nick seine Verletzlichkeit wahrnehmen. Keineswegs machte der Captain in seinem Kopf einen zugänglicheren und offeneren Eindruck. Aber es war irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht, in seinen Augen und sogar in seiner Gestik, die einen Anschein von Kapitulation offenbarten. Vielleicht lag es auch an dem ständigen Gewitter, was die Szenerie destruktiv und deprimierend machte oder an der tatsächlichen Hilflosigkeit seines realen Körpers, der viel zu tief schlief.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe, Nick? Soll ich dir Sergeant Wu für die Zeit, in der Hank im Urlaub ist, zuteilen?“  
„Nein, danke. Ich schaffe das.“, sagte Nick fest. Auch dieser Sean Renard war ziemlich bleich, strahlte aber nicht diese erschreckende Eiseskälte aus.  
„Gut. Vor einer Stunde wurde eine Wasserleiche unter der Sellwood Bridge gefunden. Männlich, mittleres Alter, kräftige Statur. Vermutlich erschossen. Du kannst sofort hin. Der Bereich ist abgesperrt, sie warten auf dich. Finde raus, was geschehen ist.“ Seans Stimme klang monoton und dann grollte der Donner eine ganzes Stück näher. Unwillkürlich fuhr Nick zusammen, doch Renard schien das Krachen nicht gehört zu haben. Draußen war es inzwischen recht dunkel, obwohl es höchstens früher Nachmittag sein konnte. Schon wollte Nick irgendetwas Unverfängliches sagen, was darauf hinauslaufen sollte, von Renard zu erfahren, was in der realen Welt geschehen war, als Sean sagte:  
„Der Tote war ein Wesen, ein Säbelhai. Er war ein Auftragskiller und wurde von meiner Familie damit beauftragt mich zu töten. Ich habe ihn allerdings zuerst aufgespürt, auf ihn gewartet und getötet. Finde Beweise, dass ich es war und bring es zur Anklage!“ Ungerührt, wendete sich der Captain nun wieder seiner offenen Akte zu, während ihn Nick fassungslos mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
„Ich … soll dich … des Mordes überführen?“, fragte er ungläubig nach.  
„Es freut mich, dass du es gleich beim ersten Mal verstanden hast“, sagte Renard nur kühl und hob nicht mal den Kopf.  
„Bist du … verrückt?“  
„Nein. Ein Mörder. Und du ein Polizist. Also mache deine Arbeit, Detective!“  
„Aber …“ 

 

Weiter kam Nick nicht, denn er war plötzlich nicht mehr im Büro des Captains. Jetzt stand er selbst mitten in der Nacht auf der Sellwood Brücke und hörte nicht nur diesen Dauerdonner, sondern sah Blitze, die in den Fluss einschlugen und hörte durch den Gewitterlärm Erics gehässigen Singsang, der in ihm inzwischen richtiggehend Feindseligkeit verursachte. Sean hatte also nicht nur eine kindlich anmutende Angst vor dem Grimm, der Mann schleppte außerdem ein riesengroßes Schuldbewusstsein mit sich rum, weil er offenbar schon einen ganzen Berg Leichen angehäuft hatte.  
Nick hörte Schritte in der Dunkelheit auf sich zukommen und zog instinktiv seine Waffe. Vor ihm tauchte eine große Gestalt auf und im ersten Moment dachte er, es wäre sein Chef. Aber die Gestalt entpuppte sich als Wesen. Zwar hatte Nick noch keinen Säbelhai gesehen, doch es konnte nur dieses Wesen sein, denn seine Gesichtsform erinnerte an einen Haischädel, während die Arme säbelartig waren. Mit diesen scharfen Waffen griff er Nick sofort an, der sich von seiner Überraschung noch nicht erholt hatte und deshalb seine Waffe auch nicht abgefeuert hatte. Außerdem war ihm nicht ganz klar, ob es eine Erinnerung von Sean an seine Tat war und er alles noch mal erlebte oder ob es sich um einen zweiten Säbelhai handelte. Dem Grimm war es egal, der kämpfte intuitiv mit aller Kraft und schaffte es in kürzester Zeit dem Wesen einen der eigenen Säbel in den Bauch zu rammen. Dabei kam er der Brückenbrüstung so nah, dass Nick ihn nicht mehr festhalten konnte. Das Wesen stürzte nach unten und wenn es bis dahin noch nicht tot war, dann war es das jetzt sicherlich.  
Erst als Nick wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war, fielen ihm zwei Dinge ein. Einmal sprach Renard von Erschießen und dieses Wesen war eindeutig erstochen worden. Zum Anderen erinnerte sich Nick erschüttert an Rosalees Warnung, dass er durchaus in Renards Kopf sterben konnte und damit auch in der Realität tot war. Das war aber knapp gewesen, resümierte er noch unbehaglich und bekam kurz darauf einen heftigen Stoß von hinten, der ihn nun fast selbst über die Brückenbrüstung befördert hätte. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich zur Seite werfen und schoss im Fallen zweimal intuitiv. Eine Gestalt sackte nur höchstens einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt zusammen. Wieder schnappte Nick schockiert nach Luft und begriff, dass er nacherlebte, was Sean erfahren hatte. Es gab also zwei Tote und einer davon war wirklich von Renard erschossen worden. Aber er hat eindeutig in Notwehr gehandelt und Nick muss ein paar ewig dauernde Augenblicke ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, wie oft Sean schon so um sein eigenes Leben kämpfen musste. Wie schrecklich musste es sein ein ewig gejagter Mann zu sein, der in jeder Sekunde seines Daseins um sein Leben fürchten musste? Erklärte das nicht ein wenig seine exzessive Distanziertheit und sein chronisches Misstrauen?  
Als Nick sich aufrappelte, sah er gerade noch, wie sich das Wesen umwandelte. Er wuchtete es hoch und warf es seinem Kollegen hinterher. Nur eines davon würde angespült werden. 

 

Dann saß er in einem Auto und erkannte erleichtert, dass es sein eigenes war und er auf dem Weg nach Hause war. Aber er wollte eigentlich zu Renard und mit ihm über die beiden toten Wesen sprechen, hatte darauf aber keinen Einfluss. Er könnte nicht von ihm verlangen ihn auszuliefern. Wenn er das wollte, müsste er sich selbst stellen und nicht ihm den schwarzen Peter zuschieben, auf das sich Nick für den Rest seines Lebens Vorwürfe machen würde, den einzigen Mann, der ihm etwas auf ganz besondere Weise bedeutete ins Gefängnis gebracht zu haben. Das war absurd und der Captain müsste das einsehen.   
Erschöpft und müde schloss er die Haustür auf.  
„Juliette?“, rief er laut und hoffte, dass sie Abendessen gekocht hatte. Er könnte eine ganze Kuh essen. Sein Magen knurrte zustimmend. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja in Seans Kopf existierte. Na, hoffentlich ließ der seine imaginären Spielkameraden nicht verhungern. Juliette war nicht da, doch immerhin war im Kühlschrank etwas zu Essen. Nachdem Nick gierig kaltes Fleisch und Käse gegessen hatte, lief er durch sein Haus. Dabei stellte er fest, dass es keine Anzeichen gab, dass es Juliette überhaupt gab. Nirgends fand er weibliche Utensilien. Nicht im Bad, nicht im Schlafzimmer, nicht im Schrank. Es gab keine Fotos von ihnen beiden und nirgends entdeckte Nick Spuren seiner Freundin.   
Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Gerade auf Juliette hatte er spekuliert und es wunderte ihn sehr sie hier nicht anzutreffen. Wo hatte Renard sie versteckt? Wollte er sie ganz für sich allein? Saß sie eingesperrt in einem geheimen Raum, um ihm sexuell zu Diensten zu sein. Wie gelähmt starrte Nick in das leere Wohnzimmer und fragte sich, ob er gerade dabei war verrückt zu werden. Gab es Juliette gar nicht oder war sie woanders? Er musste Antwort auf die Frage bekommen und stieg wieder in sein Auto.   
Inzwischen war es Nacht und er steuerte Renards Wohnhaus an, landete kurioserweise aber vor Monroes Haus. 

 

Bitte, lass Monroe existierten, betete er stumm und klopfte dann tapfer an seine Tür. Das Blutbad öffnete und wirkte wie immer.  
„Hey Nick, was verschlägt dich um die Zeit zu mir? Brauchst du meine Hilfe?“  
„Ähm … nein. Na ja, irgendwie doch …“ Angestrengt versuchte sich Nick daran zu erinnern, dass Monroe ja Sean war und er ihm deshalb nichts über das wahre Problem sagen konnte, denn er musste befürchten, dass ihn der Captain dann wieder zurück in den dunklen Wald beförderte und er diesem krankmachenden Singsang von seinem wahnsinnigen Bruder ausgesetzt sein würde.  
„Hier. Nimm erst mal ein Bierchen. Dein offizieller Arbeitstag ist ja zu Ende.“ Er gab ihm eine herrlich kühle Flasche. Als Nick trank, merkte er erst einmal wie durstig er wirklich war.   
„So ….“   
Auch Monroe gab ein genießerisches Geräusch von sich, was Nick schmunzeln ließ. Er musste anerkennen, dass Renard einen wirklich exakten Blick für die Eigenschaften einer anderen Person hatte. Sein Blick ging ziemlich tief und war allumfassend, sonst würde er das Blutbad nie im Leben so perfekt reproduzieren können. Während Nick das dachte, musste er erschrocken verstehen, dass Sean ihn bestimmt auch sehr gut kannte, unter Umständen viel besser, als er das jemals erkennen lassen würde. Wusste Renard längst alles? Unwahrscheinlich, denn sonst wären einige Ereignisse ganz anders verlaufen.  
„Um was geht es denn …?“, fragte ihn Monroe gutgelaunt und interessiert.  
„Weißt du … was mit Juliette ist?“ Irgendwie musste Nick es ansprechen, sonst würde er vermutlich wirklich noch Monate hier verbringen, ohne etwas zu verändern.  
Das Blutbad sah ihn seltsam an und seufzte dann auch noch so deprimiert, dass Nick ein mulmiges Gefühl bekam.  
„Du meinst, nachdem sie aus Portland weggezogen ist? Na ja, ich soll es dir nicht sagen, doch wir telefonieren hin und wieder miteinander. Ihr geht es soweit gut in New York, doch ich denke, sie ist noch lange nicht über alles hinweg.“  
„New York? Weiter weg ging wohl nicht …“, erwiderte Nick erschüttert.  
„Doch, es ging schon. Aber sie hat Renards Angebot seine Wohnung in Paris zu beziehen abgelehnt. Sie meinte, er hat es ihr nur angeboten, weil er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.“  
„Nicht unwahrscheinlich“, murmelte Nick gedankenlos, weil er nicht mehr daran dachte, mit wem er hier sprach. Erst als Monroe lange schwieg und ihn fast schon gruslig starr ansah, räusperte sich Nick verlegen.  
„Ich weiß, dass es nicht seine Schuld war und ihre auch nicht. Trotzdem …“  
„Sprechen wir besser nicht drüber, Nick.“  
„Das macht die Sache nicht besser, Monroe!“  
„Es macht sie aber auch nicht rückgängig. Es war eine Verkettung von unglücklichen Umständen, sagt man wohl dazu. Ihr alle drei seid das Opfer gewesen aber ich verstehe dich, dass du nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein konntest.“  
Das war interessant. In Seans Welt hatte er wirklich diesen endgültigen Bruch mit Juliette und sie ist gleich bis nach New York gezogen. Und Renard hätte sie am liebsten bis nach Europa abgeschoben. Irgendwie verwirrte ihn diese Feststellung ziemlich, weil es nicht zu den wahren Geschehnissen passte. Gut, ihn hätte Renard nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen können, denn er war der Grimm und ihn bräuchte er noch für seine undurchsichtigen Pläne. Doch seine imaginäre Welt mit Juliette hätte ganz anders aussehen können. Stattdessen hatte sie aufgehört zu existieren? Er begriff es gerade nicht und stöhnte überfordert.  
„Bist du in Ordnung, Nick? Du siehst nicht gut aus. Willst du dich einen Moment hinlegen?“ Besorgt hatte Monroe ihn an der Schulter berührt.  
„Ja, vielleicht einen Moment. Ich hatte einen wirklich anstrengenden Tag.“ Das Blutbad stand auf und drückte Nick auf sein Sofa. Liebevoll breitete er dann eine Decke über ihn und löschte sogar das Licht.  
„Ich bin oben und lese. Ruf mich, wenn was ist, ja?“  
„Danke dir!“  
„Kein Problem. Du bist doch mein Freund.“

 

Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? War Sean etwa eifersüchtig auf seine Freunde? Schon möglich. Es musste grauenvoll sein, keine Menschenseele zu haben, mit der man Sorgen oder auch Freude teilen konnte. Allerdings konnte sich Nick beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie bei Sean Renard Freude aussehen mochte.  
Ganz unerwartet schlief Nick ein und erwachte irgendwann in seinem Haus, welches ursprünglich Juliette gehört hatte. Er lag allein im Bett und duschte ausgiebig, nachdem er das kuschlig warme Bett verlassen hatte. Laut Wecker war es halb 7 und trotzdem war es draußen wieder auf diese unangenehme Art düster. Der Himmel war grau und nirgends war ein Fetzen Blau zu sehen. Die Sicht war dunstig, ja fast schon neblig und die Luft war plötzlich um einiges kühler, als am Tag zuvor. Leichter Nieselregen fiel und Nick war sich beim Blick aus dem Fenster nicht mehr sicher, ob es noch in die selbe Jahreszeit wie gestern war. Allerdings was bedeutete der Begriff gestern schon im Kopf von Renard? Gar nichts. Nick fröstelte sofort, als er die Dusche verließ. Er aß Cornflakes und fragte sich ernsthaft, wie der Captain wissen konnte, dass er die Nutflakes am liebsten mochte. 

 

Vielleicht hatte er Glück und Hank hatte heute einen Gastauftritt. Aber er sah sofort, als er das Büro betrat, dass Detective Griffins Platz unbenutzt war. Auf seinem Schreibtisch war schon eine nicht zu übersehende Staubschicht, die Nick ein ziemlich morbides Gefühl verursachte. Überhaupt war das Büro noch recht leer. Es ging leise zu und nicht mal ein Telefon klingelte. Alarmiert steuerte er sofort das Büro des Captains an und klopfte energisch. Er wartete auf kein „Herein“, sondern öffnete einfach die Tür.  
„Guten Morgen, Captain. Ich wollte noch mal wegen dem Mord an der Sellwood Bridge mit dir sprechen.“  
Renard tippte etwas in seinen Rechner und hörte auch nicht damit auf.  
„Dann setzt dich …“, sagte er nur desinteressiert und tippte einfach weiter.  
„Es gibt zwei tote Wesen. Lohnt es sich das zweite zu bergen? Es muss irgendwo unter der Brücke liegen und wurde allerhöchstens ein paar Kilometer flussabwärts getrieben. Wenn wir …“  
Der Captain hatte so ruckartig den Kopf gehoben und starrte ihn nun aus verengten Augen feindselig an, dass Nick ein eisigkalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.  
„Woher weißt du, dass es einen zweiten Toten gibt?“, fragte Renard gefährlich leise und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Wieder war er derart bleich, dass sich in Nick ein seltsamer Wirbel aus Sorge und Anspannung bildete.  
„Ich vermute es, weil …“ Renard legte abwartend den Kopf ein wenig schief. Seine Augen waren dunkel und zum ersten Mal erkannte Nick das Raubtier in ihm. So menschlich er auch wirkte, er war es nur zum Teil. Ebenso wenig wie Nick ein vollkommen gewöhnlicher Mensch war. Sie beide waren Mutationen und bestanden aus mehr als einer Seite.  
„Weil mir das meine Grimm-Sinne mitgeteilt haben. Ich habe Spuren von einem Kampf auf der Brücke gefunden. Blut. Zu viel Blut, um nur von einem Wesen oder allein von den Schusswunden zu stammen. Ich vermute, du hast geschossen und ihn gleich darauf über das Geländer gewuchtet, ehe es Beobachter gibt?“  
Sean sah ihn eine ganze Weile durchdringend an. Weder zustimmend, noch abstreitend. Aber dann nickte er leicht.  
„Könnte so gewesen sein.“  
„Und was ist vorher geschehen?“, fragte Nick mutig.  
„Das sollst du rausfinden.“  
„Wozu? Um dich ins Gefängnis zu bringen? Warum? Fühlst du dich nur da sicher? Das ist Blödsinn, das weißt du ebenso gut wie ich. Wenn sie dich töten wollen, dann können sie es auch da tun. Vielleicht ist es dort sogar einfacher als dich in der freien Wildbahn zu erwischen, denn scheinbar bist du immer einen Schritt voraus, auch wenn es beim letzten Mal recht knapp war.“  
Wieder musterte ihn der Captain derart eindringlich, dass Nick begann unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen.  
„Das ist nicht der Grund“, sagte er dann nur lapidar und wendete dann seinen Blick ab.  
„Erledige einfach deinen Job. Es ist reine Polizeiarbeit. Finde die Indizien. Hast du genug, liefere ich dir auch ein Motiv. Jetzt …“   
Weiter konnte Renard nichts sagen, denn plötzlich strömte eine Menge Blut aus seiner Nase. Er riss die Augen auf und auch Nick starrte gefühlte Ewigkeiten auf dieses so bekannte Bild. Dann sprang er auf und rannte in die Waschräume um Toilettenpapier zu holen. Seltsamerweise war das PPD inzwischen wie leergefegt. Nur am äußeren Rand saßen ein paar diensthabende Kollegen und beachteten ihn gar nicht.  
Nicks Herz schlug bis zum Hals und er musste zugeben, dass er gerade mit der Situation überfordert war. Gerade oder weil er sie schon erlebt hatte. Wie konnte das hier in Renards Kopf, seiner Welt geschehen? Was bedeutete das? Er hatte keine Zeit jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Als er in das Büro zurückkam, war der Captain wieder auf diese besorgniserregende Weise zusammengesackt. Sein Gesicht lag in einer Blutpfütze auf dem Tisch und noch immer lief Blut aus seiner Nase. Seine Augen waren ganz glasig aber er war bei Bewusstsein.  
Nick half ihm sich aufzurichten und bog dann behutsam seinen Kopf ein wenig nach hinten und drückte ihm eine Menge Papier unter die Nase. Es färbte sich sofort rot und wurde nass. Er brauchte noch zwei ganze Hände voll und dann endlich stoppte die Blutung. In den letzten kritischen Minuten hatte keiner der beiden Männer irgendwas gesagt. Sean war augenscheinlich geschwächt und wirkte benommen und Nick war überaus schockiert.   
Erst als der Blutsturz endete, traute er sich Luft zu holen.  
„Captain?“, fragte er leise und erwartete eine Antwort wie: Keine Sorge, das geht vorbei, war nur ein Schwächeanfall oder ähnlichen Humbug. Doch Renard überraschte ihn.  
„Würdest du mich nach Hause bringen?“, flüsterte Sean und klang hilflos wie nie.  
„Natürlich.“

 

Langsam und umständlich säuberten sie erst einmal notdürftig sein Gesicht. Dann gingen sie über den Hinterausgang in die Tiefgarage und der Captain gab ihm kommentarlos seinen Autoschlüssel. Auch auf dem Weg zu Renards Wohnung, bis hoch zur Wohnungstür, sagte niemand etwas. Nick vermutete, dass der Mann alles an Kraft brauchte, um Laufen zu können und er selbst war tief in Gedanken versunken. Wenn Renard auch hier diese Blutstürze hatte, war das ein überaus schlechtes Zeichen. Rosalee hatte vermutlich recht: Irgendwas war in ihm, was das verursachte und selbst seinen Geist nicht verschonte. Er müsste ganz dringend herausbekommen, was es war, denn vermutlich war die Blutung überaus real. Das hieße, dass er auch langsam aber stetig in der eigentlichen Welt sein Leben verlor, indem er so viel Blut einbüßte, dass er nicht ohne medizinischen Eingriff ersetzbar war.  
Wortlos legte Renard sich dann auf sein Bett und Nick brachte ihm irgendwelche Geschirrtücher aus der Küche.  
„Es werden mehr Wesen kommen, die es auf dich abgesehen habe“, begann er das Gespräch und versuchte nicht auf Seans blutiges Gesicht zu sehen. Offenbar war der Mann gerade noch nicht mal in der Lage sich zu waschen.  
„Das ist doch nun wirklich kein Problem, Nick.“  
„Das vielleicht nicht. Aber du hast ein anderes Problem.“  
Fragend sah der Captain ihn an und lächelte dann schwach.  
„Das Blut? Das war nur ein Schwächeanfall. Ich habe das Nasenbluten schon seit meiner Kindheit, hin und wieder. Mir geht es gleich wieder besser.“   
„Du stirbst!“, sprach Nick die unvermeidliche Wahrheit aus.  
„Unsinn. Es ist nur ein bisschen Blut. Kein halber Liter. Mach kein Drama draus. Ich war nur unvorbereitet und das ist alles. Zu hoher Blutdruck, nicht mehr.“   
Schweigend sah Nick ihn an und war sich nicht sicher, ob Renard gerade ihn belog oder sogar sich selbst. Wollte er die Wahrheit nicht erkennen? Versteckte er sich nicht nur vor dem Grimm, sondern auch vor sich selbst?  
„Ich bleibe besser hier und …“  
„Garantiert nicht!“, fauchte Renard plötzlich unbeherrscht und rappelte sich wieder hoch. Im selben Moment schoss das Blut wieder aus seiner Nase und Nick drückte ihn unnachgiebig nach hinten aufs Bett.  
„Ich bleibe ganz sicher hier“, sagte er und beobachtete mit klopfendem Herzen wie Sean sich die Tücher unter die Nase drückte, die sich sofort rot färbten. Irgendwie sagte das Nick, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte diesen Mann davon zu überzeugen mit ihm zu sprechen. Entschlossen zog er seine Jacke aus, ging in seine Küche und füllte eine Schüssel mit lauwarmem Wasser. Als er zurück kam, hatte die Blutung aufgehört aber Renard lag wieder bleich und reglos auf seinem Bett. Immerhin war er bei Bewusstsein. Wie lange noch? Wenn er außerhalb seines Kopfes starb, dann sicher auch hier. Und Nick würde mit ihm sterben, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig den Ausgang fand.  
„Warum … kennst du dich in meiner Küche aus?“, fragte er erschöpft, als sich Nick neben ihn setzte und begann sein Gesicht und sein Hals vom Blut zu säubern.  
„Tue ich nicht. Ich habe mich durch die Schränke gesucht …“ Hatte er nicht, denn inzwischen wusste er, wo Dinge wie diese Schüssel standen und auch Sean glaubte ihm nicht recht. Er sah ihn eigenartig forschend an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Wie konnte man nur mit einem so andauernden Misstrauen leben? Wie musste es sein, keiner Person jemals wirklich vertrauen zu können? Aber mir kannst du vertrauen, hätte Nick am liebsten gesagt. Und er meinte es so. Nicht nur, weil er unbedingt erfahren musste, was geschehen war, sondern auch, weil er wollte, dass Sean wusste, dass er nicht allein war. Sie waren keine Freunde, doch was sprach dagegen, dass sie es wurden. Freunde, oder etwas anderes. Unbewusst sehr behutsam und einfühlsam hatte Nick das Blut weitestgehend aus dem Gesicht und vom Hals entfernt und knöpfte nun Renards Hemd auf.  
„Du musst das ausziehen …“, murmelte er dabei leise und fühlte wie Blut in seine Wangen schoss, da sich seine Aufforderung anders anhörte, als beabsichtigt. Er sah Sean verlegen schlucken. Seine Augen blickten ihn starr und unablässig an, als erwarte er, dass er ihn gleich mit dem Beil töten würde.

 

„Du … musst dich wirklich nicht um mich kümmern, Nick!“, murmelte der Captain nach einer Weile müde und abweisend. Der Blick seiner Augen sagte jedoch etwas anderes. Er war flehend und so dauerhaft auf Nicks Gesicht gerichtet, dass er sich sicher war, dass Sean das Glühen seiner Wangen bemerkt haben musste. Er fand keine Antwort, denn ein einfaches: Ich mache es aber trotzdem, würde nicht genügen. Stattdessen half er dem Mann sein blutiges Hemd auszuziehen und brachte es ins Badezimmer. Für Sekunden stand Nick vor dem Waschbecken, wusch sich das Blut von den Händen und sah sich selbst im Spiegel an. War das der Spiegel zu Seans Seele? War möglich, immerhin war er ja in seinen Gedanken und deshalb starrte Nick nun auch in ein Gesicht, was er nicht kannte. Es war überaus befremdlich und der einzige Satz, der im ständig durch den Kopf geisterte, war: Ich bin wunderschön. Irritiert schüttelte er die Gedanken ab, merkte erschrocken, wie ihm sogar Tränen der Rührung hinter den Augen brannte, als er verstand, wie Renard ihn wirklich sah und ging mit zittrigen Beinen zu ihm zurück.  
Der Captain hatte die Augen geschlossen, schlief aber nicht. Das sah Nick an der nackten, muskulösen Brust, die sich unnormal schnell und flach hob und senkte, als hätte er Schmerzen.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast irgendwas zu essen ihm Kühlschrank?“, versuchte er ein Gespräch auf die unverfängliche Art zu beginnen, bekam allerdings nur ein teilnahmsloses „Hm“.  
Nick begab sich in die Küche und fand immerhin ein paar Zutaten, um Rührei zu machen.  
Je länger er Renards einsames Leben teilte, umso mehr verstand er, was er selbst in der realen Welt hatte. Er hatte Freunde, eine Freundin, ein Leben, was zwar hin und wieder schwierig war, aber auch Freude beinhaltete. Was hatte Sean Renard?  
Stille?  
Bei diesem Gedanken erklang sofort wieder Erics spöttischer Gesang und Nick verstand, dass der Captain die Stille und Einsamkeit dringend brauchte, um sich sicher zu fühlen.

 

Als er mit dem Teller zurück kam, war Sean tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Sein Schlaf war aber unruhig und erneut verspürte Nick dieses bedrückende Mitgefühl. Aber Bedauern allein war es nicht, was ihn so aufwühlte. Es war eher das Wissen, dass er zum ersten Mal überhaupt die Person hinter Captain Sean Renard betrachten durfte. Und das nur, weil Nick in seinem Kopf Platz hatte und sich heimlich, wie ein Spion eingeschlichen hatte, um ihn zu retten.  
Er stellte den Teller leise weg und legte sich ganz vorsichtig neben ihn. Wie in der realen Welt auch, legte er seine Hand ganz behutsam auf sein Herz, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Im ersten Augenblick hätte er fast schockiert aufgestöhnt, denn es schlug nicht. Seans Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter seinem Atem, doch es war kein Herzschlag fühlbar. In Nick stieg Panik nach oben. Starb er gerade und er starb jetzt mit ihm? Nicht, dass er nicht um dieses Risiko gewusst hatte, doch hatte er gehofft ein wenig mehr Zeit zur Verfügung zu haben.  
„Was soll das werden?“ Renard war durch seine Berührung wieder aufgewacht und setzte sich auf. Argwöhnisch und sichtlich irritiert sah er Nick nun an.  
„Dein Herz … es schlägt nicht.“  
„So ein Unsinn“, wiegelte der Captain trocken ab und stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. Seine Schritte wirkten unsicher aber er blickte sich nicht einmal nach Nick um.

 

Ohne, dass Nick Einfluss darauf hatte, stand er plötzlich neben der Leiche des toten Wesens. Er war ganz allein in der Leichenhalle und es war ungewöhnlich still.  
Renard hatte ihn weggeschickt? Warum? Weil er ihm zu nahe gekommen war? Weil er hätte ein Geheimnis erfahren können? Weil er ihm nicht vertraute?  
Nick war verärgert und besah sich notgedrungenen den toten Säbelhai. Es gab zwei Einschusslöcher im Brustbereich. Einer davon war tödlich. Die Pathologin hatte die Patronen entfernt. Sie lagen fein säuberlich in einer Schale und warteten auf ihn. Bereit, um sie mitzunehmen, um Renard eines Mordes zu überführen, den er begangen hatte. Er würde ihm das Motiv liefern, hatte er ihm gesagt? Wie würde das aussehen? Fast überwog seine Neugier. Was würde geschehen, wenn er seinem Wunsch tatsächlich nachkam. Wozu wollte er ins Gefängnis? Um seiner Verantwortung zu entkommen, die er sich im Grunde sogar selbst auferlegt hatte? Um sich selbst zu bestrafen?  
Grummelnd tütete er die Beweise ein und wollte zurück zu Renards Wohnung fahren, landete aber unweigerlich in seinem eigenen Bett. Sean hielt ihn auf Abstand und das war in der eigentlichen Realität kein bisschen anders. Doch in der echten Welt, hatte Nick nichts gegen die Distanz. Hier allerdings musste er daran unbedingt etwas ändern. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er selbst etwas ändern wollte.


	6. Chapter 6

Es kam Nick so vor, als würde er Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen um den Captain herumschleichen. Immer mit dem Ziel ihn zu erreichen und immer schaffte es Renard ihm geschickt auszuweichen. Hank machte anscheinend den Urlaub der letzten zehn Jahre am Stück und Nick bearbeitete Teile von langweiligen Fällen, die sich tagtäglich in Luft auflösten. Jedes Mal, wenn er es bis zu Renards Büro schaffte, kam etwas dazwischen. Niemals gelangte er hinein und es war unmöglich ein privates Wort an ihn zu richten. Der Captain sah weiterhin sehr bleich und krank aus, demonstrierte jedoch Stärke. Rosalee hatte ja gewarnt, dass Nick das Gefühl haben könnte Monate zu verplempern und ebenso kam er sich im Moment vor. Sein Zorn stieg im gleichen Maße wie Renard ihn ignorierte. Hin und wieder hörte er das Donnergrollen und auch Eric beehrte ihn in sehr düsteren Momenten mit seinem schrecklichen Reim. Immer verzweifelter überlegte Nick, wie er Renard austricksen konnte. Der Mann glaubte ihn zu kennen, glaubte ihn berechnen zu können und bisher hatte Nick mitgespielt. Er hatte folgsam seinen Platz in Seans Kopf eingenommen und seine erwartete Rolle gespielt, wurde aber bei der kleinsten Abweichung verbannt und seitdem auf Distanz gehalten. Aber er musste unbedingt mit ihm sprechen. Nur wie?

 

Da kam ihm eine verrückte Idee.   
Brav arbeitete er sein Pensum ab und verließ dann das PD. Doch anstatt nach Hause zu fahren, fuhr er nach einem kleinen Umweg in die nahe Mall zu Renards Wohnung und schaffte es sogar bis dahin. Sein Captain war noch im Büro gewesen als er ging, darauf hatte er unauffällig geachtet. Nick bequatschte den Concierge in der Eingangshalle und der öffnete ihm dann mit einem Augenzwinkern die Tür zu Renards Wohnung. Vielleicht lag es an dem üppigen Strauß roter Rosen, den Nick in der Hand hatte, vielleicht an seinem Geschwätz über Verlobung. Tatsache war, es hatte funktioniert, weil Renard ein derartiges Verhalten nicht auf der Agenda hatte und es so gedanklich nicht berechnet hatte.  
„Viel Glück!“, sagte der Concierge dann noch mit roten Wangen und Nick lächelte schüchtern. Kaum war er in der Wohnung, verbannte er die Blumen ziemlich rüde in einen Schrank, den Renard sicher nicht als erstes öffnen würde, wenn er nach Hause kam. Überhaupt, was war das nur für eine schreckliche Welt, in der Renard anstatt irgendwelchen Südseeträumen nachzuhängen, Tag für Tag seine Arbeit als Captain des PPD nachging? War alles, was Renard benötigte im PPD? War er selbst der Grund? Inzwischen glaubte er sich sicher zu sein. Nick hatte gezwungenermaßen viel Zeit damit verbracht über alles, was geschehen war, nachzudenken. Der einzig mögliche Schluss, der sich ihm aufdrängte, war beunruhigend. Empfand Sean dieselben Zuneigungsgefühle für Nick, wie er selbst für ihn? War das der Grund, warum sie sich so strikt und beinah schon zwanghaft aus dem Weg gingen? War das der Grund, warum ihm Nick bis vor kurzem die Sache mit Juliette nicht vergeben konnte? Weil er sich von ihm hintergangen fühlte, weil er schon längst von Renards Gefühlen für ihn wusste?

 

Nick zog sich nach einem kurzen Anfall des Zweifelns nackt aus und legte sich in Seans Bett unter die Decke. Er hatte das Licht wieder gelöscht und hoffte, dass nichts Renards Misstrauen weckte, wenn er kam. Es war ein ungewohnter Schritt, doch die Zeit lief ihm davon und schließlich war das ja nur Gedankenspielerei und nicht real.

 

Irgendwann später, fast wäre er tatsächlich eingeschlafen, hörte er seinen Chef kommen. Mit Sean kam das Gewitter mit voller Wucht wieder zurück und endlich verstand Nick, dass es die innere Anspannung des Mannes widerspiegelte. In seiner Welt war es zwar außerhalb sehr still; alle Geräusche waren minimiert, es gab keine Tiergeräusche, kaum menschliche Laute, erst recht keine elektronischen oder mechanischen Geräusche, dafür tobte in Renard ununterbrochen dieses Unwetter, welches nur durch Erics gemeinen Vers abgelöst wurde.  
Sean kam nicht gleich in sein Schlafzimmer. Vermutlich aß er etwas und öffnete hoffentlich nicht nebenher den Schrank, in den Nick achtlos die Blumen gestopft hatte. Als der Mann dann in sein Schlafzimmer kam, ließ er das Licht aus. Nicks Herz schlug inzwischen bis zum Hals. Er kam sich total lächerlich vor, schämte sich plötzlich doch, wie eine nackte Hure in seinem Bett zu liegen, wusste aber, dass er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr hatte, als ihn mit diesen heiklen Gefühlen zu konfrontieren. Erst jetzt dachte er darüber nach, was war, wenn Sean wieder zu sich kam, wenn er ihn dazu brachte zu erwachen. Würde er sich an das hier erinnern? Es war zu spät sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Wenn er ihn nicht erreichte, gab es gar kein Erwachen.  
Renard öffnete die Tür seines Bades und machte dort das Licht an. Aber er betrat es nicht, sondern blieb jäh im Türrahmen stehen. Er hatte gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Langsam drehte er sich nun herum und Nick, der Zorn oder zumindest eine heftige Verstimmung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck erwartet hätte, blinzelte überrascht.

 

„Tu das nicht ...“, sagte Sean nur leise und klang eher bittend und hilflos. Er blieb an der Tür des Badezimmers stehen und sah zu ihm. Und Nick begriff mit einem Mal, dass Renard längst wusste, dass dieser Nick nicht seine eigene Projektion war.  
„Ich muss das tun, denn nur so kann ich dich retten“, erwiderte er deshalb aufrichtig und fest. Seans Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen und er legte den Kopf nachdenklich zur Seite.  
„Du … kannst mich nicht retten, Nick. Es ist zu spät …“, flüsterte er nun und kam tatsächlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sein Gesicht nahm ziemlich unerwartet einen so abweisenden Ausdruck an, dass Nick befürchten musste, er würde ihn gleich wieder irgendwo anders hinschicken. Deshalb sprang er nackt wie er war hoch, packte Sean und zog ihn unnachgiebig an sich. Zusammen fielen sie schwer auf sein Bett zurück und beide Männer stöhnten auf. Der eine vor Überraschung, Nick vor Schreck, weil das fremde Gewicht ihm den Atem aus den Lungen drückte. Nick legte sofort fest seine Arme um Seans Rücken. Ohne Kampf würde er nun nicht mehr aufstehen können. Und zu einem Kampf war er zu schwach, wie Nick besorgt spürte. Schwer und müde lag sein Captain auf ihm und als er dann sogar seinen Kopf an seine Schulter legte, kamen Nick fast die Tränen.  
„Ich … habe eine unglaubliche Dummheit begangen …“, flüsterte Sean rau an sein Ohr.  
„Das weiß ich, deshalb bin ich hier. Erzähl mir davon …“, flüsterte er zurück, ebenso belegt und emotional zutiefst berührt. Nicks Leib begann unwillkürlich zu zittern, umso länger der andere Mann auf ihm lag. Eine viel zu lange Zeit sagte Sean nichts, atmete nur schwer und heiß an seinen Hals. Nicks Glied begann sich unweigerlich zu verhärten, doch er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Der Moment war zu einmalig, überaus fragil wie Glas und wenn er ihn jetzt aus falschen Schamgefühlen zerstörte, würde er nie wieder die Chance bekommen. Das wusste er sicher.

 

Es war Renard, der sich endlich mühsam hochrappelte und sich auf einen Arm stützte. Er sah Nick ins Gesicht, direkt in die Augen, welche durch den Lichtschein des Badezimmers ebenso nackt und verletzlich offen lagen wie der Rest seines verräterischen Körpers.  
„Ich habe hier nicht mit dir gerechnet. Wie ist das möglich, Nick?“  
„Rosalee hat einen Zauber gefunden …“ Seine Stimme war kaum vorhanden, so sehr setzte ihm die unmittelbare und hitzige Nähe des anderen Mannes zu. Er war ihm mit allen Sinnen so nah, dass es absurd war, denn das war nur in seinem Kopf.  
„Verstehe. Es geht mir also sehr schlecht, nehme ich an?“  
„Du stirbst, wenn du nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein kommst und uns sagst, was geschehen ist.“  
„Das … das wollte ich nicht. So sollte es nicht geschehen, glaub mir das Nick.“   
Stumm sah Sean ihn an. In seinen Augen lag die Bitte um Vergebung. Nick vergab ihm, indem er seine Lippen küsste. Überrascht über sich selbst und das wohlige Prickeln in seinem Körper schnappte er nach Luft. Sean sah ihn ungläubig aus geweiteten Augen an, küsste ihn dann aber spontan zurück. Nick seufzte erleichtert in den Kuss, denn er merkte, dass er einen Fuß in der Tür hatte. Sean hörte ihm zu und verbannte ihn nicht. Das war ein Fortschritt und musste Erfolg haben. Er hatte nur diese eine Chance.  
„Ihr solltet mich sterben lassen …“, murmelte Sean zwischen den Küssen, schob dann aber seine eine Hand in Nicks Haare und küsste ihn wieder, ohne ihn antworten zu lassen. Zu Nicks Erleichterung konnte er nun auch die harte Erregung des anderen Mannes wahrnehmen. Schon längst hatte er den Druck seiner Arme um Renards Lenden gelockert, weil er gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht fliehen wollte. Nun aber beförderte Nick den anderen Mann mit der ihm eigenen Geschicklichkeit und Kraft auf den Rücken. Wehrlos und sichtlich erschöpft blieb der Captain einfach liegen und sah Nick an, der sich über ihn beugte.   
„Dich zu küssen ist wundervoll, doch müssen wir dringend reden, Captain. Am besten wäre es, du wachst auf und sprichst mit uns allen. Sag uns, was geschehen ist und wir werden alles tun, um das Problem zu lösen.“  
„Ich kann nicht, Nick …“, sprach Sean tonlos, wich Nicks Augen jedoch nicht aus.  
„Du kannst nicht oder du willst nicht?“  
„Beides. Wenn ich … aufwache, müsste ich …“ Er sah nun doch weg und Nick beobachtete erschüttert wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten.  
„Was?!“, forderte er eindringlich.  
„Ich müsste etwas sehr Schreckliches tun. Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu!“ Nick küsste ihn zärtlich. Er musste es tun, um seine Tränen wieder zu verscheuchen, die deutlich in seinen Augen glitzerten. Wieder schien die Zeit still zu stehen und als Nick für einen kurzen Moment die Augen öffnet, glaubte er in einem apricotfarbenen Licht zu schweben. Sean seufzte leise in seinen Kuss, während Nicks Zunge sein Hexenmal berührte. Es war so einfach ihn zu küssen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem verschlossenen Charakter, seinem ständigen Argwohn war der Ausdruck seines Körpers ehrlich und direkt wie seine Rhetorik auch. Sehr gut konnte Nick die erregte und hart Männlichkeit an seiner fühlen und auch die Hand, die in seinem Nacken lag und die andere Hand, die sich wieder auf diese besitzergreifende Art in seine Haare geschoben hatte.  
„Dann sprich mit mir hier über alles …“, erwiderte Nick atemlos und rieb seinen Unterleib unwillkürlich an dem anderen Körper. Die Lust explodierte förmlich in seinem Körper auch in seinen Gedanken. Alles in ihm war gierig danach Sean zu spüren. Das Verlangen schwappte derart unkontrolliert über ihn herein, dass er fast panisch nach Luft schnappte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie beide hier absolut sicher und unbeobachtet waren, vielleicht daran, dass es hier immer geheim bleiben würde, vielleicht lag es an einem aufgestauten Begehren, von welchem beide immer gewusst hatten, doch niemals in der richtigen Position gewesen waren, um es zum Thema zu machen?  
Vielleicht lag es aber auch am Abschied, denn Nick konnte neben seiner Lust sehr gut fühlen, dass der Captain viel zu schwach für derartige Aktivitäten war. Sein Körper in der realen Welt gab auf und auch sein Geist und vor allem sein sonst so starker Wille wurden schwächer.  
Frustriert befahl sich Nick selbst diese erotische und so prickelnde Situation zu unterbinden. Er rutschte schwerfällig von Renard runter und sah ihn wieder an.

 

„Wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst, bleibe ich hier und werde hier mit dir sterben. Das kannst du nicht wollen, Sean …“  
Ein wenig schläfrig sah ihn der Captain aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen als er Nick betrachtete. Deswegen hatte er ihn nicht gleich von Anfang an weggeschickt, verstand Nick nun. Er wusste es in dem Moment, in dem Nick im Wald stand, dass er hier war, doch Renard konnte sich nicht von ihm lösen und wollte ihn wenigstens noch mal sehen, bevor er starb. Trotzdem hatte er alles getan, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Alles in und an Renard schien aus krassen Widersprüchen zu bestehen.   
„Das will ich tatsächlich nicht aber es wird nichts nützen dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn das Ritual lässt sich nicht umkehren. Deshalb musst du nun gehen. Suche einen Auswege und wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf, dann besuche …“ Nick legte ihm schnell zwei Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf, weil er befürchtete allein von seinem Vorschlag zurückkatapultiert werden.  
„Welches Ritual? Erzähle mir alles darüber. Wenn du willst, bettele ich, Captain …“ Nick meinte es sehr ernst. Was auch immer der Mann wollte, er würde es tun. Das Ende nahte und er würde ihn nicht verlieren. Nicht jetzt, nachdem sie sich eingestanden hatte, was sie sich bedeuteten.   
Vorsichtig nahm er seine Finger von seinem weichen Mund und wartete. Nicks Hand hatte sich an seine Wange gelegt, damit der Captain nicht in Versuchung kam den Kopf abzuwenden.   
„Du musst nichts für mich tun, Nick. Das musstest du nie. Du musst nur sein, der du bist“, erwiderte Renard mit rauer Stimme und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
„Das ist gut. Aber wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee außerhalb der Arbeitszeit? Nur wie beide? Wenn es dir wieder besser geht?“ Nick glaubte selbst nicht, was er ihm da vorschlug. Ein reales Date? Eine Hoffnung? Eine Chance sich näher zu kommen? Eine Möglichkeit endlich mal auf die richtige Art und Weise aufeinander zuzugehen? Ebenso ungläubig sah Sean ihn an und nur seine Augen stimmten zu. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Nicks Gesicht und er sah das Spiegelbild in dem anderen Gesicht.  
„Jetzt erzähl mir alles, denn die Zeit drängt wirklich …“, flüsterte und gab seinem Kinn einen zärtlichen, auffordernden Kuss.

 

„Also gut, auch wenn es nichts ändern wird …  
Vor einiger Zeit … habe ich eine Information bekommen, dass ein uralter Templerorden heimlich in Portland Fuß gefasst hat. Vielleicht finden Rosalee oder Monroe ein paar Informationen über diesen bizarren und eigentlich nicht existenten Zirkel, so wie auch ich. Allerdings habe ich außerdem Informationen aus erster Hand bekommen und wollte mir die ganze Sache mal ansehen. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich es nicht gutheißen kann, wenn in Portland etwas Derartiges existiert, ohne mein Einverständnis. Man ließ mir eine Adresse zukommen, zu der ich mich eines Nachts auf den Weg machte. Ich wurde schon erwartet, denn meine Quelle hatte mich verraten, bzw. angekündigt, wie man es vor Ort so nett ausdrückte. Doch der Orden bedrohte mich nicht, sondern legte mir ganz offen dar, was sie taten. Sie hatten über die Jahrtausende ihre Rituale im Geheimen perfektioniert und hatten jetzt angeblich nur noch Interesse daran den Wesen Geld abzuknöpfen, weil sie in Portland erst einmal richtig Fuß fassen wollten. Sie waren in dubiose Finanzangelegenheit, Spekulationen und Immobilienhandel verwickelt und schienen sich grundsätzlich auf den betrügerischen, finanziellen Aspekt verlegt zu haben, was mir auch die Umgebung sagte, in der ich war. Ich saß in einem luxuriösen Anwesen in Southeast, umgeben von drei maskierten Männern. Menschen, die mich aber nicht bedrohten, sondern nur verständlicherweise anonym bleiben wollten. Sie wussten natürlich wer ich war und boten mir ein beachtliches Stück vom Kuchen an. Im Gegenzug sollte ich hin und wieder ein paar Dinge übersehen und sie wollten meinen Schutz und meinen Einfluss. Kurz gesagt, sie wollten mich korrumpieren. Ich sagte nicht gleich nein, weil mir irgendwas an der ganzen Sache komisch vorkam. Um welche Rituale geht es hier, wollte ich wissen, denn weder hatte ich in meinen Unterlagen etwas über den Zweck derartiger Riten gelesen, noch etwas auf anderem Weg erfahren. Ach, nur Kleinigkeiten, sagte der Mann, der sich Thurisaz nannte und offenbar der Zuständige für mich war. Belanglosigkeiten wie Rachefantasien zu befriedigen oder auch Liebende zu trennen oder zusammenzubringen. Er sprach von der beschämenden Kleingeistigkeit der Wesen und deren niederen Bedürfnissen. Ihr tut also nichts anderes, als das, was man in jedem besseren Hexengeschäft bekommen kann, fragte ich skeptisch nach. Oh, nein, nein. So einfach wäre es nicht. Die Rituale sind schon nicht ohne, denn ohne Schmerz keine Einsicht. Umso mehr jemand leidet, umso eher glaubt er an die Wirkung und ob nun Placebo oder real, es scheint zu funktionieren, sagte Thurisaz auf mein Nachfragen hin, nicht ohne heimtückischen Stolz. Und was wäre mit dem Punkt aus der Vergangenheit, in der hilfesuchende Wesen manipuliert und gezwungen wurden, wollte ich wissen. Alte Kamelle, sagte er. Völlig überholte Ansichten und viel zu kompliziert. Die Dämonen wären heute auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren. Man könnte sich nicht mehr darauf verlassen, wie sie reagieren. Aber Geld hätten sie alle und nichts anderes wollten sie von ihnen. Weil sie sich auf Wesen spezialisiert hatte und einen ziemlich unverschämten Preis fordern konnten, hoben sie sich damit von dem üblichen vulgären Hexenklamauk ab und das brachte Kundschaft, so paradox es auch klingen mag. Dann ist also alles nur ein magischer Blendzauber, mehr Schein als Sein, fragte ich, bekam jedoch ein geheimnisvolles Schmunzeln.   
Na ja, die Rituale funktionieren schon noch wie vor tausenden von Jahren, doch sie sind in der heutigen, technischen Zeit einfach viel zu unberechenbar geworden und würden eher für den Orden zum Problem werden, als wirklich nützlich zu sein. Das heißt also, fragte ich Narr, ihr könnt mit einem Ritual also immer noch Dinge wie … sagen wir mal … unnötige Gefühle für eine andere Person ausmerzen? Wie du hörst Nick, tappte ich hirnlos in ihre Falle, weil ich eine Chance witterte endlich etwas gegen diesen unendliche, quälende Sehnsucht in mir tun zu können …“   
Sean verstummte und nun lief doch eine Träne aus seinen Augen. Nick hatte atemlos gelauscht und nicht gewagt ihn mit Zwischenfragen zu unterbrechen. Nun wischte er seine Träne mit den Fingern ab und bat ihn dann flüsternd weiterzusprechen. Noch war nicht alles gesagt.  
„Natürlich geht das, sagte Thurisaz gönnerhaft und vielleicht kannst du meine Verzweiflung inzwischen nachvollziehen. Ich hätte niemals die Chance bekommen dir auf diese Weise näher zu kommen und wusste selbst, dass ich da noch nicht mal drüber nachdenken durfte, auch im Zusammenhang mit meiner ganz persönlichen Absicht. Ich durfte dich, den Grimm, auf gar keinen Fall verlieren. Und das würde ich, wenn du jemals erfahren hättest, was du tatsächlich für mich bedeutest.  
Thurisaz bot mir natürlich an, es völlig gratis zu demonstrieren und versprach mir einen 100% Erfolg. Wenn nicht, würde er mit seinem Orden augenblicklich packen und an einen anderen Ort weiterziehen. Weit weg von Portland und mir. Verlockende Aussichten, in jeder Hinsicht. Ich war blind, Nick. So blind vor Liebe, so erschöpft von meiner Sehnsucht nach dir und innerlich verwundet von diesem immerwährenden Kampf um die Vernunft, dass ich den Schritt wagen musste. Das Ritual war äußerst schmerzhaft und eine reine Folter. Man fesselte meine Arme und Beine mit speziell getränkten Fesseln und bis dahin wusste ich nicht, dass es möglich war. Ich hatte das Gefühl mit flüssigem Feuer angekettet zu sein. Mit einem scharfen Gegenstand ritzte man nun ein Kreuz auf meinen Körper, von Handgelenk bis Handgelenk und von der Brust bis zu meinem Unterleib. Auch das war schmerzhaft, doch die wahre Hölle kam erst noch. In diese offenen Schnitte rieb man mir eine Paste oder so etwas in der Art. Ich hatte eine Augenbinde um und konnte nicht sehen, was es war. Aber als ich mich später säuberte, sah ich schwarze Überreste. Aber in diesem Moment war ich so … erschöpft, dass ich natürlich nicht darüber nachdachte eine Probe davon aufzuheben. Irgendwie hatte sie mich nach dem Ritual in einen speziellen Raum gebracht und ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich eine unbekannte Zeit später stundenlang unter der heißen Dusche gestanden hatte, unfähig zu denken oder mich zu bewegen. Die Wunden der Schnitte hatten sich wundersamerweise gleich nach dem Ritual wieder geschlossen und hinterließen keine Narben. Aber das schwarze Zeug ist nun in mir drin und verursacht … Ich glaube, dieses Blut, welches so wasserfallartig meinen Körper verlässt, sind die Gefühle, die ich für dich habe.“

 

„Das heißt also, das Ritual funktioniert wirklich?“, fragte Nick schockiert.  
„Außerhalb meines Kopfes auf jeden Fall. Leider hat mich niemand über die Nebenwirkungen informiert. Der Blutverlust schwächt mich und bringt mich vielleicht sogar um. Schlimmer ist aber eine andere Sache …“  
„Welche? Sag es mir?!“ Nick war inzwischen total unruhig und fast schon hysterisch. Er musste unbedingt zurück, denn er hatte inzwischen eine Menge Anhaltspunkte, denen sie nachgehen mussten.  
„Das Ritual hat nicht nur etwas entfernt, sondern auch etwas in mich gepflanzt, was sich immer mehr ausbreitet. Ich denke, es ist dieses schwarze Zeug, was auch immer es ist. Es bringt mich dazu, dich töten zu wollen. Wenn ich wach bin, muss ich dich töten, Nick. Ich habe es zum Glück noch rechtzeitig bemerkt. Dieser … tiefe Schlaf war die einzige Möglichkeit dich vor mir zu schützen. Deshalb lass mich bitte sterben. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir kämpfen. Lass nicht zu, dass es soweit kommt, Nick!“, flehte er ihn nun mit schwacher Stimme an.  
„Das heißt … sie wissen vom mir? Vom Grimm? Sind sie nur deswegen in Portland? Um dich gegen mich zu benutzen? Sind sie nicht in der Lage mich selbst zu töten? Wo haben sie dich bei diesem Ritual hingebracht? Wo finde ich den Orden?“  
„Ich weiß nicht … Ich war in der Ellis street, 2, Southeast“, flüsterte Sean schwach. Seine Augenlider flatterten, als wäre er todmüde und hätte alle Mühe seine Augen offen zu halten.  
„Aber du kannst mich nicht retten, hast du mir nicht zugehört, Nick? Was auch immer in mir drin ist, du bekommst es nicht raus und selbst wenn … meine Gefühle für dich … existieren in der realen Welt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. Lass es hier enden. Ich hätte mir keinen schöneren Abschied vorstellen können, Nick …“ Die Stimme seines Captains war gefühlvoll nie zuvor und Nick war sehr bestürzt.  
„Das ist Unsinn, denn wenn die Gefühle hier noch existieren“, dabei tippte er an Seans Stirn „… dann ist nichts verloren. Es wird vielleicht schwer, aber kompliziert war es immer. Wichtiger ist, wie wir dein Leben retten können. Ich werden dem Orden einen Besuch abstatten und sie notfalls zwingen … Captain?!“ Der Mann hatte seine Augen geschlossen und antwortete nicht mehr. Er atmete aber, langsam und gleichmäßig. Es war, als wäre er eingeschlafen und Nick stellte erschrocken fest, dass Renard nun auch in seinem Kopf ins Koma gefallen war. Es wurde höchste Zeit zurückzukehren, um sein Leben zu retten.  
„Wach auf … Sean!“, rief er ihn und schlug ihm leicht auf die Wange. Er schlief ungerührt weiter.  
„Verdammt! Ich wollte dir doch noch sagen, dass du mir … nicht egal bist, du störrisches Zauberbiest!“, seufzte Nick unter Tränen. Es kostete ihn unendliche Mühe aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen. Er musste nun dringend den Anker finden und hatte auch schon eine Ahnung, wo er hin musste. Schließlich gab er Sean einen zärtlichen Abschiedskuss auf die reglosen Lippen und flüsterte:  
„Du stirbst nicht, denn wir werden zusammen unseren Kaffee trinken und wenn ich dich dazu zwingen muss. Hast du mich verstanden!? Wir beide sind noch nicht fertig miteinander!“

 

Er sprang in sein Auto und war auf dem Weg in Richtung Flughafen. Sein Ziel war New York, denn Juliette war der Anker. Sean hatte in seiner Andeutung davon gesprochen, dass er jemanden besuchen musste und hatte ihm in Monroes Gestalt selbst den Hinweis dazu gegeben. Juliette war ihre Verbindung und der Dreh- und Angelpunkt. Durch die Sache mit Juliette hatte Nick verstanden und offenbar auch Sean Renard. Seltsam war, dass sich die Welt um ihn herum an den Rändern aufzulösen schien, während er im Flugzeug saß. Das Gewitter war nicht mehr zu hören. Aber Eric sang hin und wieder seinen bösartigen Reim und mit dieser Androhung verging der Flug im Nu.

 

Nick landete in einem verschneiten New York und machte sich schnurstracks auf dem Weg zu dem einzigen Ort, an dem Juliette sein könnte. Renards erste Wohnung, in der er nach der Ankunft in Amerika mit seiner Mutter untergekommen war. Er hatte keine Ahnung woher diese Information stammte, doch sie war in seinem Kopf.

Inzwischen war es dunkel und es schneite leicht, als er energisch an die schäbige Tür klopfte. Auch die Wohnung war heruntergekommen und Juliette, die ihm nach einer ganzen Weile verschlafen öffnete, sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Ihre schönen Haare waren glanzlos, ebenso ihre Augen und alles an ihr wirkte müde und erschöpft. Sprachlos starrte Nick seine Freundin an. Was war nur aus ihr geworden?  
„Juliette …“, begann er mit brüchiger Stimme.  
„Das du dich hierher traust … Nick …“, unterbrach sie ihn kühl, trat aber teilnahmslos zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen.  
„Hast du ihn endlich getötet?“, fragte sie hämisch in seinem Rücken und Nick verstand. Juliettes Person war eine Facette Seans, die seine Gefühle für Nick niemals gutheißen und akzeptieren konnte.  
„Renard? Nein, habe ich nicht.“ Er stirbt auch ohne meine Hilfe, dachte er nur bitter.  
„Oh …“, murmelte sie nur desinteressiert und ging zu ihrem Kühlschrank. Sie nahm sich ein Bier heraus und bot Nick nichts an. Nick wusste nicht, was nun folgen musste. Er hatte Juliette gefunden und war trotzdem noch in Seans Kopf. Irgendwas musste noch geschehen, nur was? Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er sie. Offensichtlich ging es ihr nicht allzu gut.  
„Juliette, ich …“  
„Spare dir bitte deine Erklärungen, Nick. Du hast mir damals nicht geglaubt und nun ist es mir egal, was du sagst. Du hattest recht, dich von mir zu trennen, denn wenn du es nicht getan hättest, hätte ich es getan.“ Fragend runzelte er die Stirn. Ihm war nicht ganz klar wie Seans Version dieses Dramas aussah, deshalb würde er vermutlich in jedem Fall eine falsche Antwort geben.  
„Warum?“, fragte er nur leise.  
„Weil du nicht der bist, der du vorgibst zu sein, deshalb. Es ist in Ordnung, mir geht es gut. Komme auch du drüber hinweg.“   
„Warum nicht Paris?“  
„Ach, hat er seinen Mund nicht halten können? Ich hasse diese verlogene Stadt, deshalb. New York ist zwar dreckig aber ehrlich. Würde dir auch nicht so schlecht stehen, Nick.“  
„Dreck?“ Sie drehte sich grinsend um. Bis dahin hatte sie irgendwas in ihrer winzigen Spüle abgewaschen, doch nun lächelte sie. Wie früher. Und Nick begriff, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte und immer lieben würde. Mit ein paar langen Schritten war er bei ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie begann augenblicklich leise zu weinen und er hielt sie ganz fest.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Juliette. Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Alles, was geschehen ist. Bitte vergib mir mein Schweigen, meine Sturheit und meine Wut.“ Nick wusste nur sehr genau, dass er mit Sean sprach, doch alles, was er sagte, hätte er auch so zu seiner Freundin gesagt. Er hatte diesen beiden Personen Unrecht getan und hatte es bis heute nicht eingestanden.  
Endlich legte Juliette in echter Vergebung ihre Arme um seine Hüften. Sie schluchzte immer noch, doch es klang absurderweise erleichtert.   
„Ich liebe dich …“, flüsterte er an ihre immer noch weiche und so gut duftende Haut, dann schlug Nick mit panisch schlagendem Herzen die Augen auf.


	7. Chapter 7

Er wollte aufstehen, doch es ging nicht. Erst so nach und nach, realisierte er, dass er wieder in Seans Bett lag. Juliette stand tatsächlich vor ihm und drückte ihn wieder mit den Händen zurück aufs Bett, während Rosalee auf der anderen Seite dieses pflanzliche Band mit dem Skalpell durchschnitt.  
„Willkommen zurück, Nick!“, sagte seine Freundin unglaublich erleichtert und nahm ihn dann in die Arme, als er seine Hand endlich wieder bewegen konnte und sich damit auch aufsetzen konnte. Als ihn Juliette umarmte, spürte er sein eigenes Zittern, als hätte er heftigen Schüttelfrost. Sein Gesicht und seine Brust waren klitschnass und fast getraute er sich nicht nachzusehen, ob es Blut oder nur Tränen waren. Es war beides, musste er wenig später feststellen, als Juliette ihn begann zu säubern. Noch immer fehlten ihm die Worte. Erst musste er seinen hektischen Atem beruhigen und drehte endlich seinen Kopf zu Sean. Der lag immer noch wie tot neben ihm, musste aber wieder geblutet haben. Die beiden Frauen hatten ihn wohl notdürftig gesäubert, doch um seinen Kopf herum war es rot. So rot, dachte Nick erschüttert und musste sich ganz spontan übergeben. Immerhin erbrach er sich neben das Bett und nicht auf Juliette, die ihn überaus besorgt ansah.  
„Nick, ganz ruhig. Du musst zu dir kommen. Alles ist gut. Du bist am Leben.“  
„Wie … wie viel Zeit … ist vergangen“, stammelte er endlich mit heiserer Stimme.  
„Etwa drei Stunden, Nick …“ Rosalee untersuchte ihn nun vorsichtig, sah ihm in den Mund, hob seine Zunge hoch und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Du scheinst in Ordnung zu sein. Erschöpft, aber alles ist so, wie es sein sollte.“  
„Aber … ich habe geblutet und bin total nass geschwitzt“, warf er ein wenig zu vorwurfsvoll ein.  
„Ja, auch du hast aus der Nase geblutet. Damit war zu rechnen, denn es war eine Übertragung. Du hast quasi seine Gefühle gefühlt und bist auch deshalb so verschwitzt. Du hast auch herzzerreißend geweint und ganz ehrlich, das hat uns am meisten Angst gemacht.“ Juliette nickte mit umwölktem Gesicht ernst.  
„Habe ich … etwas gesagt?“, fragte er besorgt.  
„Kein Wort, Nick. Hattest du Erfolg?“ Wieder drehte sich Nick zu Sean und musste sich davon abhalten seine Haut zu berühren.  
„Ihm geht es seinem Zustand entsprechend. Er wird aber definitiv schwächer und wenn wir nicht bald etwas tun, stirbt er innerhalb der nächsten Stunden. Sein Blutdruck fällte sehr schnell und das kann ich selbst mit Infusionen nicht aufhalten“, sagte Juliette nun nüchtern.  
„Ich habe etwas erfahren …“ Nick ließ alles weg und sprach nur über die Sache mit dem Orden und das sie den Captain überlistet hatten.  
„Dann haben wir doch schon mal eine Adresse! Und alles passt zu dem, was ich gefunden habe. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch in Erfahrung bringen, was in ihm ist und wie wir es wieder aus ihm herausbekommen.“ Rosalee klang überaus erleichtert und Juliette half ihm hoch. Mit wackligen Beinen ging er ins Bad, um zu duschen. Seine Freundin hatte vorsorglich frische Kleidung für ihn mitgebracht. Erst als er unter der Dusche stand, blickte er auf den Schnitt in seiner Hand. Er war fast verschwunden und heilte offenbar ebenso durch Zauberhand wie Seans Kreuz auf dem Oberkörper. Während er duschte, versuchte er alles zu rekapitulieren.   
Gleich würde er Hank anrufen und ihn zu Renards Wohnung beordern. Gemeinsam würden sie dann in die Ellis Street fahren. Monroe dabei zu haben, wäre auch nicht schlecht, allerdings war sich Nick nicht sicher, ob er das Rosalee antun konnte. Seine Sorge um Sean war stärker denn je, allerdings hatte er sehr wohl gemerkt, dass ihn die beiden Frauen nicht darüber ausgehorcht hatten, wie er an diese Information gekommen war. Als er aus der Dusche kam, prallte er erschrocken zurück. Er hatte nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften und stand plötzlich einem Hexenbiest gegenüber, welches ihn scharf anfuhr.

 

„Ganz ruhig Dawn, ich sagte dir, dass er ein guter Grimm ist“, hörte er Monroes Stimme im Hintergrund. Dann sah er auch sein bekanntes Gesicht. Blutige Schrammen zierten seine rechte Wange, doch alles in allem wirkte das Blutbad zuversichtlich, wenn nicht sogar euphorisch. Noch immer blinzelte Nick verwirrt.  
„Du hast also tatsächlich ein Hexenbiest gefunden. Und jetzt?“, fragte er matt und sah sich suchend nach seiner Freundin um. Rosalee merkte seinen Blick und meinte:  
„Sie ist eben in die Praxis, um ein paar Dinge zu holen. Willst du dich nicht vorstellen, Nick?“  
Er sah wieder zu Dawn, die sich in ein junges Mädchen zurückverwandelt hatte. Sie war allerhöchstens Anfang Zwanzig, hatte dunkles, langes Haare und unter den stark ausgeprägten, dunklen Brauen waren blaue Augen, die Nick nun klug ansahen. Sie war hübsch, doch nicht überwältigend attraktiv, wirkte dafür aber clever und listig, wie es ihrem Wesen entsprach. Ihr Mund war zu einer trotzigen Schnute verzogen und sie sah Nicks Hand ein paar Momente absurd nachtragend und stumm an. Dann gab sie ihm aber die Hand und sah sich fragend zu Monroe um.  
„Ich bin Dawn.“ Ihre Stimme war viel tiefer, als man annehmen konnte und unwillkürlich musste Nick kurz schmunzeln. Sie sah ihn skeptisch an, jederzeit bereit zu fliehen oder ihn anzugreifen. Dabei war ihre wahre Absicht ebenso undurchschaubar, wie es bei Sean der Fall war.  
„Er tut dir nichts. Ich habe es versprochen, Nick. Nick?“  
„Schon gut. Was sollen wir mit Dawn? Kann sie uns etwas zum verfärbten Hexenmal sagen? Oder weiß sie, was mit ihm geschieht?“ Seine Stimme war so unendlich müde, dass sie selbst für ihn weit weg klang. Bekümmert sah er zu Sean, der in seinen Augen mehr tot als lebendig aussah, dann wieder zu Monroe.  
„Also … erst mal bin ich froh, dass du wieder da bist, Nick …“, sagte das Blutbad und umarmte ihn spontan. Liebevoll drückte er ihn an sich und Nick entwich ein kleines Seufzen.  
„Vielleicht erzählst du später mal ganz ausführlich, wie es im Kopf des Captains gewesen war und was du da erlebt hast, doch im Moment sind andere Dinge wichtiger …“ Sicher erzähle ich nichts davon, dachte Nick ablehnend.  
„Dass ich Dawn gefunden habe, verdanke ich einem Zufall und … na ja, ein paar guten Beziehung und ca 100 Dollar, die ich für Drinks spendieren musste. Wie du siehst ist Dawn ein astreines Hexenbiest und hat keine Ahnung, was mit Renard ist. Aber … sie ist bereit uns zu helfen. Gegen ein kleines Entgelt, denn sie arbeitet nur als Kellnerin und sie könnte die Hilfe des Grimms gebrauchen, doch dazu später mehr. Wenn wir auf ihre Bedingungen eingehen, die unter uns gesagt moderat sind, dann wird sie ihr Blut für den Captain spenden, damit wir ein wenig Zeit schinden. Wie klingt das?“  
Damit hatte Nick nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich habe die Blutproben verglichen. Es könnte klappen …“, warf Rosalee ein „auf jeden Fall wäre ihr Blut viel besser geeignet, als rein menschliches Blut. Wir müssen es versuchen, Nick, denn uns gehen die Optionen aus.“  
„Wie … wie würde das funktionieren? Ist Juliette deshalb weg?“  
„Richtig. Sie holt alles her, was wir brauchen. Es wird improvisiert sein, doch muss einfach klappen.“  
„Ist der Typ das denn wert?“, fragte Dawn plötzlich kühl in die Diskussionsrunde und erinnerte dabei stark an den Captain. Weder Rosalee, noch Monroe antworteten ihr und Nick begriff.  
Sie alle taten es nur für ihn. Für Nick, weil sie seine Freunde waren. Und weil sie es … vielleicht nicht genau wussten, aber fühlten. Auch Juliette und Hank?  
„Ja, er ist es wert. Ohne ihn würde es in Portland Anarchie und Chaos geben. Glaub mir!“  
Dawn musterte ihn erheitert, sagte aber nichts dazu.  
„Oder hast du andere Vorschläge?“, fragte Monroe zweifelnd.   
„Nein. Ich rufe jetzt Hank an und werde dann mit ihm zu diesem Orden fahren. Würdest du hier bleiben, Monroe und aufpassen, dass nichts geschieht?“  
„Natürlich. Gehst du davon aus, dass was geschieht? Ich glaube, der Cap ist so schwach, dass er nicht mal allein stehen könnte, falls er wider Erwarten aufwachen würde.“  
„Nur für alle Fälle, Monroe, ja?“. Das Blutbad nickte und Nick ging in die Küche, um sich gierig ein paar der Sandwiches reinzustopfen, welche die Frauen gemacht hatten. Er trank eine Menge Wasser und rief dann Hank an. Er versprach gleich vorbei zu kommen.

 

„So, Dawn, was ist jetzt dein Problem?“, fragte er das Mädchen, während er ungeduldig Hanks Ankunft herbeisehnte.   
„Mein Ex-Freund. Der kommt einfach nicht drüber weg, dass ich keine Lust mehr auf seine psychotischen Spielchen und seine Lügen habe. Er verfolgt mich ständig, wird handgreiflich und zudringlich und nervt mich gewaltig. Wenn du ihm ein wenig Angst machen könntest? Bringe ihn nur nicht gleich um, so viel Wert hat er nicht. Andererseits, wenn du es tun musst … ich habe nichts dagegen.“  
„Was ist er? Auch ein Zauberbiest?“ Sie lachte plötzlich. Wobei ihre sonst recht tiefe Stimme glockenhell klang. Nick sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Rosalee. Sie grinste auch, sah aber ebenso müde dabei aus, wie er sich fühlte.  
„Ich bin doch nicht verrückt mich mit einem Zauberbiest einzulassen! Er ist ein Blutbad. Deshalb hat mich dieser … Freak …“ sie zwinkerte zu Monroe „überhaupt erst ausfindig machen können.“  
„Ja, ich habe so was gehört, vor einiger Zeit. Konnte es kaum glauben, doch es ist wahr …“, kommentierte Monroe seufzend. Nick schmunzelte kurz.  
„Alles klar, das sollte kein Problem sein, Dawn. Sag mir nur wie er heißt und wo ich ihn finden kann. Sobald wir dieses Problem hier …“ er sah dabei zu Renard „gelöst haben, werde ich mich um ihn kümmern. Doch jetzt …“ Im selben Moment klopfte es.  
Vor der Tür standen Juliette und Hank, die sich vor dem Wohnhaus getroffen hatten.  
Juliette gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und flüsterte, dass er schon wieder viel besser aussah. So fühlte sich Nick auch. Einmal lag es daran, dass er endlich ein Ziel hatte und etwas tun konnte. Er hatte Hoffnung, dass doch noch alles gut ausgehen würde und dass er die Chance bekommen würde, dem Captain zu sagen, dass er ohne ihn nichts war. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an den Sandwiches oder an Hank, der ihm neue Kraft gab.

 

Hank und er verabschiedeten sich von allen. Zuerst wollten sie zum Wohnwagen, um ein paar Waffen einzupacken. Ihre Freunde wünschten den beiden Männern viel Glück und Nick war gerührt. Wie konnten all seine lieben Freunde nicht wissen, warum er das tat? Sie wussten es. Er war sich sicher, dass alle spürten, was Renard für ihn war. Alle, auch Juliette. Nur er war so überheblich gewesen es zu ignorieren.   
Unterwegs erzählte er Hank schnell alles, was wichtig war. Hank lauschte aufmerksam und sagte dann nur:  
„Du warst also wirklich … im Kopf … des Captains? War das nicht irgendwie … gruslig?“  
„Deprimierend und gruslig.“  
„Und … wie war Renard so?“, fragte sein Partner nun neugierig.  
„Wie immer“, erwiderte Nick nur abweisend. Noch war nicht die Zeit für Bekenntnisse gekommen.  
„Wir sollten lieber darüber sprechen, wie wir aus diesen Ordensbrüdern herausbekommen, was wir wissen wollen. Sie sind Menschen, deshalb kann ich sie nicht einfach töten, wenn sie auf ahnungslos tun“, sagte Nick.  
„Aber wir können sie bedrohen und vielleicht sogar überreden …?!“ Was auch immer sie tun mussten, sie würden es tun. Nick war fest entschlossen und wusste, dass er sich in jeder Hinsicht auf Hank verlassen konnte.  
Er nahm sich wenig später ein paar seiner Lieblingswaffen und ließ seine Dienstwaffe im Wohnwagen, um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen sie abzufeuern. Anschließend fuhren sie in den Southeast Bezirk von Portland. Der Tag war grau und erinnerte sehr stark an Seans Welt. Allerdings fehlte das permanente Donnergrollen und zum Glück auch Erics Singsang. Seine Freunde würden irgendwann ganz sicher nachfragen, was dort in Renards Kopf geschehen war, doch für sich beschloss Nick, dass er keinem je von dieser traurigen Welt erzählen würde. 

 

Hank parkte das Auto ein wenig die Straße runter und dann liefen sie bis zu dem Haus, dessen Adresse Nick von Sean persönlich bekommen hatte. Es war tatsächlich eine fette Protzvilla, umgeben von Mauern und einem eisernen Tor. Sein Partner schlug vor über die Mauer zu klettern, doch Nick hatte einen anderen Plan. Er drückte auf den Klingelknopf.  
„Ja?“, wurde er unfreundlich und elektronisch gefragt.  
„Hier ist der Grimm“, sagte Nick und zuckte nur die Schultern, als er Hanks aufgerissenen Augen sah. Irgendwie hatte all das mit ihm zu tun. Der Captain sollte ihn töten, hatte aber einen Weg gefunden das zu verhindern. Nichtsdestotrotz gab es die Absicht des Templerordens weiterhin. Der Grimm war für sie augenscheinlich eine Gefahr und Nick musste wissen warum das so war.  
Das Tor öffnete sich und sie liefen hindurch, ohne ihre Waffen verstecken zu wollen.  
Am Eingang stand ein großer Mann, der sie mit tiefer und ausgesprochen süffisanter Stimme begrüßte:  
„Der Grimm höchstpersönlich. Wer hätte das gedacht?! Ich gehe davon aus, Captain Renard ist damit Vergangenheit?“ Nick beantwortete diese Frage nicht, trat aber in die riesige Vorhalle, als sie hereingebeten wurden.  
„Thurisaz, nehme ich an?“, fragte er kühl und bekam ein kurzes Nicken.  
„Darf ich euch etwas anbieten? Wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen und da kann man schon mal einen trockenen Mund bekommen …“, sagte er scheinheilig und führte Hank und ihn in einen edel eingerichteten Salon. Die Möbel waren wirklich geschmackvoll und so auserlesen, dass sogar Hank erstaunt die Brauen hob. An Geld mangelte es wohl wirklich nicht.  
„Nein, danke. Kommen wir zum Punkt. Warum wolltet ihr meinen Tod?“  
Nick sah sich um. Bis auf Thurisaz, war keine Person zu sehen, doch seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass durchaus Menschen anwesend waren, die auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin auftauchen würden. Deshalb war Nick wachsam und auch Hank war es, wie er aus dem Augenwinkel gut sehen konnte.  
„So kann man das nicht sagen, Grimm. Wir sortieren uns immer noch und würden gern in Portland bleiben. Uns gefällt es hier ausgesprochen gut. Der Grund ist ein paradoxer. Trotz der Anwesenheit eines Grimms sind viele Wesen hier. Mehr als anderswo. Ein Grund, warum wir uns hier wohl fühlen. Du solltest doch auch Interesse daran haben, dass die Wesen … nun nennen wir es mal … in Schach gehalten werden? Wenn nötig, können wir Wesen manipulieren.“  
„Durch absurde Rituale etwa?“   
Der Mann lachte tief und vergnügt.  
„Ach das … ist doch nur Show. Aber sie wirkt. Die Wesen rennen uns die Bude ein und wenn du willst, können wir sicherlich ein Agreement treffen, damit du es leichter hast die Wesen zu kontrollieren. Wir könnten Geschäftspartner werden, Grimm.“  
„Ihr pflanzt den Wesen etwas ein, richtig? So wie dem Captain auch. Was hat er mit allem zu tun?“ Zum ersten Mal seit sie auf dem Anwesen waren, fühlte Nick eine Kältewelle auf sich zurasen. Sie nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen und auch Hank schien zu erstarren.  
„Renard war eine unberechenbare Gefahr und war närrisch genug hierher zu kommen, um Macht zu demonstrieren. Nein, er war arrogant genug, um es zu tun, ohne sich abzusichern. Vielleicht wäre er tatsächlich sehr machtvoll, wenn er ein reines Zauberbiest wäre. Aber seine menschliche Seite hat ihn wohl viel zu fest im Griff. Weißt du, warum er tatsächlich hier war?“  
„Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich will nur wissen, was ihr mit ihm gemacht habt!“, fauchte Nick nun unbeherrscht und merkte, wie sein Freund einen Schritt näher kam, um ihm beizustehen. Thurisaz sah ihn aufmerksam und länger an.  
„Er lebt also noch. Interessant. Ich dachte, du würdest ihn töten, wenn du merkst, was er vorhat und was er tun muss. Eine Menge Menschen haben Wetten auf dich abgeschlossen. Du hast ihn leben lassen? Warum? Weil er dein lächerlicher Vorgesetzter ist? Dein Freund sogar? Oh bitte, lass mich lachen, Grimm.“  
„Warum habt ihr ihn denn nicht selbst getötet, wenn er euren Geschäften im Weg stand? Habt ihr ihm nicht sogar eine Beteiligung angeboten?“  
„Alles nur Show, wie ich gesagt habe. Wir wollten ihn aus dem Weg räumen, richtig. Aber so einfach ist es nicht. Töten wir ihn, haben wir eine ganze Menge unangenehmer Typen am Hals und verursachen Aufmerksamkeit, die wir nicht wollen. Tötest du ihn allerdings, ist alles viel einfacher, denn es ist dein Recht es zu tun. Jeder rechnet jederzeit damit. Renard hätte niemals mit uns zusammengearbeitet, auch wenn er so getan hatte, als wenn er darüber nachdenken würde. Wir haben uns über ihn erkundigt, auch über dich, übrigens. Deine Freundin ist ziemlich hübsch, Grimm …“, lachte Thurisaz und Nick schnaubte wütend. Hank packte ihn besänftigend am Arm.  
„Dein Captain hätte uns ganz sicher nicht hier in Portland ungehindert unseren … nun, ich nenne es gern finanziellen Geschäften … nachgehen lassen, also musste er weg. Natürlich hatten wir damit gerechnet, dass er zu uns kommen würde. Nein, wir haben es sogar in die Wege geleitet, auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass er uns ohnehin einen Besuch abgestattet hätte, einfach weil er der Meinung ist Portland gehöre ihm, so wie der Grimm auch.   
Nicht gerechnet hatten wir mit seinem närrischen und sehr menschlichen Wunsch. Aber gut, die Rituale vom Anbeginn der Zeit funktionieren besser denn je, sind aber so aufwändig und luxuriös, dass es nicht lohnt sie tatsächlich durchzuziehen. Für Renard haben wir eine Ausnahme gemacht. Alle anderen, die zu uns kommen und Hilfe wollen, bekommen in den meisten Fällen ein Placebo vorgesetzt. Es funktioniert. Reine Psychologie. Kein Zauber. Nur Dummheit und der Wille zur Veränderung.“  
„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht …?!“ Drohend tat Nick nun ein paar Schritte mit erhobener Axt auf den Mann zu.  
„Aber, aber … der Grimm tötet doch keine Menschen … willst du sehen, was wir mit ihm gemacht haben?“ Zwei vermummte Männer waren am Eingang erschienen. Lautlos und wie Schatten glitten sie nun auf sie zu und blieben neben ihrem Anführer stehen.  
„Der Grimm … tötet vielleicht keine Menschen. Der Detective allerdings schon …“, zischte Nick nun aufgebracht.  
„Dafür bräuchtest du aber einen sehr guten Grund und den werde ich dir nicht geben. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich werde dir zeigen, wo wir die Rituale, wenn gewünscht, abhalten und ich erkläre dir sogar was wir tun … folgt mir, Detectives!“, sagte Thurisaz heiter.

 

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, lief Thurisaz, flankiert von seinen stummen Gehilfen vorweg und Hank und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu folgen. Sie liefen eine breite Treppe in ein Untergeschoss und traten durch eine breite und stabil aussehende Holztür in einen leeren Raum. Ganz leer war der Raum auf den zweiten Blick aber nicht. Es gab eine Art Altar, auf dem dicke Stumpfkerzen unruhig brannten. Die beiden vermummten Gestalten ließen sich plötzlich vor dem Altar auf die Knie herab. Sie knieten nebeneinander und durch das Gewicht der Männer öffnete sich eine Falltür im Steinboden. Eine Treppe führte weiter nach unten und Thurisaz grinste auffordernd.  
„Nur keine Angst, euch wird nichts geschehen …“, kicherte er und Hank sah ihn böse an, während Nick sich unauffällig sein kleines, kurzes aber ausgesprochen effektives Kampfmesser im Ärmel seiner Jacke zurecht rückte. Vielleicht würde er keinen Menschen ohne Grund töten, verletzen war durchaus aber möglich.  
Ihre Schritte hallten nun von den nackten Steinwänden wider. Unter der Villa erstreckte sich ein in Stein gehauener Gang, dem sie nun folgten. Thurisaz lief vor ihnen weg, hinter ihm liefen Hank und Nick und hinter allen, in größerem Abstand liefen die beiden Schattenmönche. Der Gang war nicht geradlinig und führte sogar noch zweimal kurze, laienhaft in den Stein gehauene Stufen nach unten.   
Endlich betraten sie eine Höhle. Sie hatte in etwa die Größe einer kleineren Landkirche, war aber viel niedriger und noch weniger gemütlich als die üblichen Kirchenschiffe. Überall waren kleine Fackeln und am nördlichen Ende befand sich ein großer Altartisch, der aussah, als wäre er aus dem Stein herausgehauen worden.  
„Ist das nicht ein wenig gefährlich? So ein großer Hohlraum unter einem so bebauten Gebiet?“, fragte Hank gespielt höflich. Der Anführer hatte Nicks interessierten Blick zum Steinaltar bemerkt und schmunzelte. Gönnerhaft und an Nick gerichtet, meinte er dann:  
„Nun, diesen Altar gab es schon lange, bevor es Portland gab. Und dieses Haus, bzw. alle Vorgänger dieses Hauses gehören schon seit tausenden von Jahren unserem Orden. Es wird nie verkauft, versteigert, vermietet und was auch immer. Nur wurde es bis vor Kurzem nicht genutzt. Aber das ändern wir wieder, denn die Villa steht auf einer unserer uralten Kultstätten, an denen wir Dämonen … ähm, ich meine Wesen geopfert haben, um unserem Gott zu dienen. Kommt näher und seht es euch ruhig an. Wir haben nichts zu verbergen.“  
Hank und Nick gingen näher und betrachteten die Opferstätte. Der Stein war an manchen Stellen verfärbt, so dass Nick davon ausging, dass es sich um uraltes Blut handeln musste. Auch Hank verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Also … das Wesen legt sich ganz freiwillig hier drauf, denn damit huldigt es unserem Gott und legt sein Leben in unsere Hände. Manchmal müssen wir es festbilden, denn manche Wesen sind überaus gefährlich und mächtig. Wir veranstalten ein wenig Hokuspokus, sagen ein paar henochisch Sprüche oder Verse auf, würzen mit ein bisschen Angst und Blut und schwups … hat man die Überzeugung, dass so viel Tamtam etwas bringen muss.“  
„Das habt ihr bei Renard gemacht?“ Nick trat nun dicht an ihren Führer heran. Er war ein unangenehm riechender Mann, größer als Nick, doch auch weitaus fülliger und sicherlich unbeweglicher. Der Kerl grinste schmierig.   
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht erfährst du es, wenn du uns deine Partnerschaft zusicherst, Grimm?!“  
„Vielleicht bringe ich dich zwar nicht um, vielleicht verletze ich dich nur schwer“, erwiderte Nick und hatte große Mühe seinen Ärger zurückzuhalten.  
„Das tut er!“, sagte Hank im Hintergrund und die Anspannung in seiner Stimme war überdeutlich.  
„Ach, wozu denn? Wir können uns doch sicher irgendwie einigen. Wenn Renard erst mal tot ist – und unter uns gesagt, wird er so oder so sterben, ob du ihn nun tötest oder nicht, Grimm, das Gift, welches ihm die Halluzination verschafft hat dich so zu hassen, dass er dich töten muss, ist innerhalb dreier Tage tödlich – wird unsere Einigung sicherlich leichter fallen.“  
„Du meinst, weil du dich sonst an meiner hübschen Freundin vergreifst?“, fragte Nick zornig und hatte blitzschnell seinen Arm um Hals des Kerls. Mit seinem Knie drückte er in seine Kniekehle, so dass der Mann in die Knie gingen musste. Von da an war es einfach. Die scharfe Klinge drückte gegen die Kehle Thurisaz und auch wenn aus den zwei Schattengestalten inzwischen vier geworden waren, so blieben sie doch vorläufig auf Abstand. Hank zielt ungenau auf die Gestalten und wich bis zu Nick zurück.  
„Oh, oh …“, keuchte Thurisaz, eher amüsiert als überrascht.  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du nicht so einfach zu überzeugen bist. Warum sonst tut sich ein beeindruckender Mann wie Renard so etwas an? Für einen Grimm?! Dann muss er schon etwas Besonderes sein.“  
Hank wagte glücklicherweise keinen fragenden Blick, sondern behielt die vier Mönche im Auge.  
„Du tötest mich nicht, Grimm …“, kicherte der Mann und hatte wohl recht.  
„Nein, aber wir können es auf dem offiziellen Weg machen. Ich werde etwas finden, um diesen lächerlichen Orden und euch aus Portland zu vertreiben, da kannst du sicher sein.“  
„Aber denk doch mal darüber nach, was du mit all den Wesen tun könntest, wenn du sie vollständig kontrollieren könntest! Genozid!? Oder vielleicht auch etwas Lustigeres. Schicke sie alle nach … keine Ahnung … Tijuana und nimm dir ein paar Monate Urlaub.“  
„Mit was manipuliert ihr sie? Mit diesem schwarzen Gift?“, fragte Nick und dachte nicht mal über diesen absurden Vorschlag nach. Der Mann gab ihm keine Antwort und er drückte das Messer fester in sein Fleisch, so dass nun Blut lief. Thurisaz keuchte und die Männer wollten auf sie zukommen, doch er krächzte:  
„Nein! Haltet ein!“ Sie blieben stehen und Nick sah, wie Hank schießen würde. Zwei würden übrig bleiben, mit denen es Nick zu tun würde bekommen.  
„Selbst … wenn ich dir sage, mit was wir Renard vergiftet haben, man kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Es gäbe nur einen einzige Weg und der ist … nein … zu absurd …“ Ein röchelndes Lachen erklang aus dem Mund des Mannes.  
„Sag ihn mir!“, fuhr Nick den Mann aufgebracht an und schnitt eher aus Versehen noch ein wenig tiefer, dass mehr Blut aus der Wunde lief.  
„Schon gut! Ich sag es dir, man! Aber nur, wenn … wenn …“ Endlich war reine Panik in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
„Was willst du? Du bist nicht in der Position zu verhandeln, falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist.“  
„Die vier Männer dort, sind nur meine persönliche Wache. Im Haus gibt es noch mehr, Grimm.“  
„Und wir sind nur die Vorhut des PD’s. Detectives, erinnerst du dich? Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch, Hank?“ Es war ein Bluff, den sie beide schon mehr als einmal genutzt haben und auch hier funktionierte er gut. Hank sah schnell auf die Uhr und sagte nüchtern:  
„Sieben Minuten!“  
„In sieben Minuten müssen wir beide vor dem Eingang erscheinen oder hier wird alles verhaftet und auseinander genommen. Unser GPS-Tracker wird immer sagen wo wir uns befinden. Falls ihr das nicht wollt, sag mir jetzt wie ich die Vergiftung rückgängig machen kann und dann verschwindet ihr unverzüglich aus Portland und lasst euch hier nie wieder blicken. Deal?“  
„Ja … ich sagte, ja, Grimm! Jetzt lass mich wenigstens Luft holen!“ Nick lockerte sein wenig seinen Griff, hielt den Mann aber weiterhin auf den Knien.  
„Wir benutzten Scorpenöl. Das ist ein Gift des ausgestorbenen Scorpions Akrav israchanani. Wir haben einen hunderte Jahre alten und konservierten Vorrat davon. Sehr rar und eigentlich unbezahlbar. Nicht hier im Haus, natürlich. So dumm sind wir nicht. Er lagert in Israel in der letzten Höhle, in der man diese Scorpionart lebendig gefunden hat. Speziell aufbereitet hat es gewisse Kräfte, die es erlauben auf das innere Wesen zuzugreifen und es von innen heraus zu steuern. Wie genau es funktioniert, werde ich dir aber ganz sicher nicht sagen, dann sterbe ich lieber.“   
Nick war sicher, dass der Mann die Wahrheit sagte, das konnte er intuitiv spüren. Er würde lieber sterben, als so uraltes ein Geheimnis zu verraten. Vermutlich war er sogar durch einen Schwur dazu gezwungen.  
„Wie kann ich ihn retten?“  
Als Thurisaz lachte, zuckte Nick ein wenig zusammen.   
„Na ja, du müsstest irgendwie in seinen Kopf kommen und dort dieses Ritual auf dieselbe Weise wiederholen. Nur wie willst du in seinen Kopf kommen, Grimm? Das ist unmöglich!“ Es war besser zu schweigen, denn es war durchaus möglich diese Reise zu wiederholen. Wenn es Sean dank des frischen Blutes besser gehen würde, wäre er vielleicht auch in seinem Kopf wieder wach und dann könnte er mit ihm zu dieser Villa und alles ein weiteres Mal tun. Gerade wollte er fragen, mit was die Fesseln getränkt waren und wo das Scorpenöl untergebracht gewesen war, als einer der Mönche die Beherrschung verlor und doch auf sie zustürmte. Die anderen Männer folgten und Nick riss geistesgewärtig den großen Mann auf die Beine und benutzte ihn als Schutzschild. Hank schoss, zielte aber auf die Kniescheibe des Angreifers. Der Mönch stolperte und zwei seiner Brüder packten ihn unter den Armen, während Nick mit seinem menschlichen Schutzschild und Hank an seiner Seite langsam und mit dem Rücken voran zur Treppe gingen.  
„Bleibt stehen!“, kreischte Thurisaz nun, als sich der vierte Mann todesmutig auf Hank stürzen wollte. Scheinbar hatte er verstanden wie ernst es Nick war. Während Nick den schweren Mann rückwärts die Treppe nach oben zerrte und wenig Rücksicht auf dessen Gejammer nahm, sicherte Hank den Weg mit seiner Waffe ab. Die Tür war offen und Hank schlug sie zu, kaum dass sie oben waren und stellte sich darauf.  
„So, um etwas klarzustellen. Captain Renard ist nicht tot, ganz im Gegenteil: Ihr habt ihn unterschätzt und jetzt ist er sehr wütend. Er wird wieder gesund und dann Gnade euch euer Gott. Wenn ihr meinen Rat wollte, verschwindet aus der Stadt und geht ganz weit weg, bevor er wieder ganz der alte Captain ist. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass er eine starke Neigung zur Rachsucht hat? Wenn er euch finden sollte, wird es für keinen von euch gut aussehen und wenn dich das immer noch nicht überzeugt hat, dann sage ich dir jetzt, dass er und ich zusammenarbeiten, um Gesindel wie euch aus dieser Stadt rauszuhalten.“ Aus dem überheblichen Thurisaz war ein elendig zitterndes Kerlchen geworden. Hank zwang ihn sich auf die Bodenluke zu setzen und Nick sah ihn auffordernd an, während sein Partner ihm die Hände fesselte.  
„Bevor ich deine Antwort bekomme, werde ich ein kurzes Telefonat führen und überprüfen, ob stimmt, was du sagst. Hank, behalte ihn im Auge und tue notfalls, was du tun musst.“ Damit war gemeint, dass er den Typen im schlimmsten Fall bewusstlos schlagen sollte, doch Thurisaz riss schockiert die Augen auf und blieb gehorsam und bebend sitzen.

 

„Rosalee …“  
„Nick! Gott sein Dank!“  
„Wie geht es ihm?“ Er hatte keine Zeit für Verlegenheiten und kam gleich zum Punkt.  
„Besser. Er ist zwar immer noch bewusstlos, doch Juliette meint, sein Herz schlägt viel kräftiger und er sieht auch nicht mehr so totenblass aus.“ Unwillkürlich musste Nick leise und sehr erleichtert seufzen.  
„Wir haben hier auch Neuigkeiten. Hör zu …“ Schnell erzählte er ihr die wichtigsten Fakten und fragte dann mit gut hörbarer Furcht vor der Antwort in der Stimme:  
„Und? Denkst du, das könnte funktionieren?“  
„Kannst du ihn fragen, in welcher Höhle in Israel der Skorpion angeblich zum letzten Mal gesichtet wurde?“  
„Ja, kann ich machen. Aber denkst du, dass wir dorthin reisen müssen, um an das Gift zu kommen? Ich fürchte, dafür haben wir keine Zeit.“  
„Nein, ich will nur was überprüfen, was ich gelesen habe. Frag ihn!“  
Nick fragte und der Mann, aus dessen kleinem Halsschnitt immer noch Blut quoll, sagte schnell:  
„Es ist die Ajalon Höhle, in der Nähe von Ramla.“  
Nick sagte es Rosalee und hörte im Hintergrund, wie Juliette zu Dawn sagte: „Jetzt iss etwas und trinke so viel zu schaffst. Ruhe dich aus. Du warst klasse!“  
„Pffff…“, hörte er Dawn ein arrogantes Geräusch machen und musste lächeln. Hexenbiester waren schon sehr eigen.  
„Okay …“, sagte Rosalee nun langsam „von der Höhle habe ich tatsächlich gelesen. Er scheint die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber bevor du nochmal in Renards Kopf gehst … Nick, das ist Wahnsinn!!“  
„Rosalee!“  
„Gut, gut … deine Entscheidung. Ich müsste nochmal nach Hause und etwas nachlesen. Ist das in Ordnung? Monroe bleibt hier. Obwohl er nochmal gern zu dem Priester will, um ihn wegen dem Weihwasser auszuquetschen.“  
Geh ruhig, Rosalee. Um den Priester kümmern wir uns auf dem Weg zurück. Sag mir die Adresse der Kirche.“

Sie tat es und dann verabschiedeten sie sich. Nick zog Hank an die Seite und sprach mit ihm, damit Thurisaz es nicht hört:  
„Wir sollten sie alle mit aufs Revier nehmen. Nur für alle Fälle und bis ich den Captain wieder zurück gebracht habe. Stimmst du mir zu?“  
„Auf jeden Fall! Auch wenn wir sie vielleicht wieder laufen lassen müssen.“  
„In Ordnung, dann rufe jetzt Verstärkung und ich mache mich auf dem Weg. Schaffst du das allein?“  
„Na sicher. Viel Glück! Und Nick ….?!“ Ungeduldig drehte sich Nick zu seinem Partner um:  
„Bring Renard wieder zurück. Ich vermisse ihn schon …“, grinste er vielsagend und hob dann kurz die Hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalee hatte ihm die Adresse der Kirche als Nachricht geschickt und schon stand Nick vor der Kirchentür. Sie war offen, doch der Kirchenraum war leer. Allerdings spielte jemand die Orgel und Nick vermutete, dass es besagter Priester war, der übte. Er blieb am Weihwasserbecken stehen und tunkte seinen Finger hinein. Er schnupperte dann dran und glaubte einen Hauch Süße zu riechen. Als er vorsichtig dran leckte, schmeckte er allerdings nichts wie Wasser. Zielstrebig stieg er die Stufen zur Orgel hinauf und verursachte mit seinem überraschenden Erscheinen fast einen Herzinfarkt. Der Mann, der Orgel spielte, war in den mittleren Jahren war spindeldürr und hatte kaum noch Haare. Er fuhr heftig zusammen, als ihm Nick auf die Schulter tippte. Gleich darauf griff er sich ans Herz, fing sich aber glücklicherweise wieder recht schnell.  
„Hier oben darf niemand sein, mein Sohn. Aber was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte er dann aber freundlich.  
„Das Weihwasser … wie entsteht das?“ Das freundliche Gesicht verzog sich immer mehr und sah nun aus, als hätte der Mann in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was alle mit dem Weihwasser haben. Erst kürzlich war schon so ein seltsamer Typ hier. Es ist Wasser! Aus dem Wasserhahn. Ich segne es mit einem Gebet und das ist kein Geheimnis.“ Nick beobachtete ihn genau. Seine feinen Sinne sagten ihm, dass da noch mehr war.  
„Das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit, Pfarrer …“, sagte er auf gut Glück.   
„Doch, doch … da ist nicht mehr …“ Der Mann klang immer weinerlicher und Nick bohrte seinen Finger in die Wunde, denn die Zeit lief unaufhaltsam weiter. Er packte den Mann grob an seinem Gewand und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
„Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was dem Weihwasser zugesetzt ist!“, fauchte er drohend und der Mann gab ein erschrockenes Quieken von sich.  
„Ja, schon … gut.“ Nick ließ ihn los und er plumpste auf seinen Hocker zurück.  
„Vanillearoma. Gibt’s überall zu kaufen. Das soll die Leute positiv einstimmen, wenn sie in die Kirche kommen und sich gleich am Anfang mit dem Wasser bekreuzigen. Sie sollen sich wohl und gut fühlen. Selbst Geschäfte nutzen diese olfaktorische Manipulation. Warum dann nicht die Kirche?“  
„Und das ist alles? Künstliches Vanillearoma?“  
„Nicht künstliches! Reines, 100% Vanillearoma. Kein billig gepanschtes Zeug!“ Der Priester sagte die Wahrheit, Nick fühlte und sah es. Ohne sich zu bedanken, verließ er die Kirche.

 

„Im Weihwasser ist natürliches Vanillearoma!“, sagte er zu Rosalee, kaum dass Juliette ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte.   
„Vanille? Damit haben sie Renards Fesseln getränkt? Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen …“, sagte Monroe erstaunt und Nick stimmte zu.  
„Vielleicht … ist der Captain einfach nur allergisch auf Vanille?“, warf Juliette ein und Rosalee sagte:  
„Das könnte wirklich der Fall sein und so ungewöhnlich ist das nicht. Ich vertrage zum Beispiel auch kein Thymian und muss bei der Zubereitung von Pasten und Ölen höllisch aufpassen, sonst bekomme ich fiese Pusteln. Aber es heißt auch, dass wir nicht wissen, mit was seine Fesseln getränkt sind. Wenn du … wirklich noch mal in seinen Kopf willst …“  
„Ich muss, Rosalee“, unterbrach er sie ungeduldig.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Nick. Sag uns erst, wie du dir das vorstellst!?“  
„Du machst dieses … Ritual des letzten Weges noch einmal. Ich schnappe mir Renard, besuche diese Villa und hoffe, dass wir dort alles finden, was wir brauchen, um das Ritual zu wiederholen.“  
„Du gehst also davon aus, dass alles, was ihr benötigt in diesem Haus sein wird?“, warf Monroe skeptisch ein.  
„Ja, davon gehe ich aus, denn wir sind in Renards Kopf und nicht in der Realität, wo der Orden alles säubern könnte.“ Rosalee nickt, Monroe sah immer noch zweifelnd drein und Juliette sagte:  
„Das könnte klappen. Aber nur, wenn Renard will, dass du ihm hilfst. Will er das nicht, wird er verhindern, dass du alle Zutaten findest.“  
„Ich werde ihn schon überzeugen“, sagte Nick ernst.  
„Na dann viel Spaß. Er ist ein verdammtes Zauberbiest …“, hörte er Dawns vergnügte, tiefe Stimme, die gerade kauend aus der Küche kam.  
„Du willst damit sagen, dass …?“ forderte Monroe sie auf.  
„Dass niemand starrköpfiger sein kann, als diese Wesen. Es hat einen Grund, warum ich mich lieber mit Blutbaden einlasse. Die sind zwar anhänglich, bis hin zu penetrant, jedoch auch berechenbar und einfacher zu handhaben … nichts gegen dich, Schätzchen …“, sagte sie in Monroes Richtung, der ein protestierenden Laut von sich gegeben hat.  
„Nick wird es schaffen!“ Es war seine eigene Freundin, die das sagte und ihn zuversichtlich ansah. Und in diesem Moment war sich Nick sicher, dass auch Juliette es schon längst geahnt hatte. Jeder wusste es scheinbar, außer ihm selbst. Was war er nur für ein verblendeter Idiot.

 

„Okay, tun wir es!“, sagte nun Rosalee und klang keineswegs begeistert. Erst jetzt wagte es Nick einen Blick auf den Captain zu werfen. Noch immer sah er krank, verletzlich und blass aus. Doch irgendwie schien wieder Leben in ihm zu sein, was seinen Willen auch noch den letzten Schritt zu gehen, um ihn zurückzuholen, stärkte. Und wenn es nur war, um ihm in den Arsch zu treten, für seine schwachsinnige Idee durch ein bizarres Ritual seine Gefühle für den Grimm zerstören zu wollen. Wie verzweifelt musste Sean gewesen sein, um so eine Dummheit zu begehen? Nick konnte es sich inzwischen durchaus ein wenig vorstellen.

„Kann ich dich noch eben kurz sprechen?!“, fragte Juliette plötzlich und Nick bekam ein überaus mulmiges Gefühl, als er ihr in den Flur folgte, während Rosalee und Monroe alles für den erneut letzten Weg vorbereitete. Langsam passte diese Bezeichnung nicht mehr zum Zauber.  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Juliette. Ich komme schon klar. Seine Welt ist zwar … wirklich finster und … ziemlich traurig, doch nun weiß ich, was ich tun muss. Es wird schnell gehen und du wirst sehen, heute Abend essen wir schon bei unserem Lieblingsitaliener Pasta“, versuchte er die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern.  
„Darum geht es nicht, Nick“, erwiderte sie ernst und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich glaube an dich und daran, dass du es schaffen wirst, weil ich dich kenne und weil ich inzwischen weiß, was er dir trotz allem bedeutet.“ Nick schwieg verlegen und bemühte sich stumm die Hitze aus seinem Gesicht zu halten.  
„Ich …“, versuchte er sich nach Ewigkeiten an einer raue Antwort.  
„Nein, du musst das nicht kommentieren. Ich weiß, dass du und er nicht immer das beste Verhältnis hattet, doch wenn ihr das aus Portland und irgendwann der ganzen Welt machen wollt, was euch so vorschwebt, dann wirst du ihn als Captain brauchen. Ich verstehe das, auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass du genau weißt, dass ich am liebsten nie wieder etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Du brauchst ihn, ebenso wie er dich braucht, um für Frieden und Ordnung zu sorgen, richtig?“ Nick war entsetzt. Da hatte er sich gerade auf ein Geständnis eingestellt, welches ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hätte und Juliette hatte es nicht verstanden. Wie konnte das sein? War sie blind vor Liebe zu ihm?  
„Juliette, ich sollte dir …“  
Monroe steckte den Kopf zur Tür raus:  
„Nick, beeile dich, er blutet wieder!“ Nick stürzte nach drin und sagte seiner Freundin nicht mehr, dass er Sean Renard liebte und sich für ihn entscheiden würde, sollte er das hier überleben.

 

Rosalee hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, der Blutung Herr zu werden und Nick zog sich diesmal gleich sein Shirt aus. Gehorsam legte er sich unter den amüsierten Blicken Dawns und dem dunklen, nicht deutbaren Blick von Juliette neben den Captain und wartete, dass Rosalee ihren Zauber machte. Er zitterte leicht vor Anspannung und zuckte zusammen, als sein Telefon klingelte. Monroe gab es ihm. Es war Hank, der berichtete, dass alle sicher in den Zellen saßen und darauf warteten verhört zu werden.   
„Was soll mit der Villa geschehen?“, fragte sein Partner.  
„Lass sie absperren und lass ein paar Kollegen zur Bewachung da. Nicht, dass sie das Haus in der Zwischenzeit leer räumen!“  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und dann trat Nick den hoffentlich wirklich letzten Weg in Seans düstere Welt an.

 

Weil er diesmal wusste, was auf ihn zukam, entspannte er sich schneller. Er erwartete wieder im Wald zu erwachen und Erics gemeinen Kindervers zu hören, doch das geschah nicht. Stattdessen sah er in einen blauen Himmel. Es war angenehm warm und er lag auf dem Rücken, um in den Himmel zu starren. Kurz irritiert lauschte er dem sanften Geräusch des Weizens, welches sich im Wind sanft wiegte. Verwundert sah er zur Seite. Neben ihm lag Sean im Weizenfeld und blickte ebenso wie er in den Himmel. Er sah um einiges gesünder aus als er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Die entscheidende und wichtigste Tatsache jedoch war: Er war wach. Auf seinem Mund lag ein kleines Lächeln. Trotzdem sah er Nick nicht an, als er sprach:  
„Ich habe erwartet, dass du zurück kommen wirst. Du bist so dickköpfig!“  
„Dieser Satz aus deinem Mund klingt … lustig …“, antwortete Nick und stützte sich auf den Arm, um Renard zu betrachten. Immer noch nicht erwiderte er Nicks Blick, sondern verfolgte eine kleine Wolke mit den Augen.  
„Es hat niemand behauptet, dass es das nicht sein würde … lustig …“, murmelte Sean ein wenig schläfrig.  
„Ich habe eine Lösung für dein Problem und …“  
„Hast du nicht!“  
„Doch, habe ich. Wenn du mich wenigstens mal ansehen würdest, Captain!“, forderte Nick nun ungeduldig.  
„Lass es. Lass es hier enden, Nick. Nichts was in der Realität kommen könnte, könnte diesen Moment erreichen, geschweige denn übertreffen.“ Endlich verstand Nick.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?! Du willst es lieber hier so enden lassen, weil du Angst davor hast, dass die Wirklichkeit nicht standhalten könnte? Hast du Angst vor deinen eigenen Gefühlen oder davor, dass ich sie erwidern könnte?“ Immerhin schaffte es Nick, dass der Captain ihn nun ansah. Sein Blick war wissend und bekümmert.  
„Beides. Zu viele Faktoren sprechen dagegen und wie du weißt, bin ich ein großer Anhänger von logischer Konsequenz und realistischen Ansichten.“ Intensiv betrachtete Nick sein Gesicht und erkannte in seinen Augen, dass er diesen Unsinn tatsächlich glaubte. Mit Worten würde er bei diesem Mann nichts erreichen und er verstand, was Dawn mit starrköpfig gemeint hatte. Deshalb beugte er sich nun einfach zu ihm und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.  
Renard war merkwürdigerweise davon überrascht. Zumindest sog er erstaunt Luft ein.  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben, Captain, aber ich bin schon ein großer Junge und kann meine Entscheidungen selbst treffen“, murmelte Nick und küsste ihn wieder. Diesmal wurde er zurückgeküsst.  
„Egoistische Entscheidungen, Nick“, flüsterte Sean rau und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, um den Grimm näher zu ziehen.  
„Und wenn schon … ich habe auch noch ein Privatleben …“  
„Dass du nicht auch noch mit Wesen verbringen solltest …“  
„Musst du immer das letzte Wort haben …?“ Nick ließ seine Lippen zu Seans Hals wandern und schaffte es so immerhin für ein paar Augenblicke keine Widerworte zu bekommen. Die Haut unter seinem Mund war warm und salzig. Mühsam erinnerte sich Nick daran, dass er ja in seinem Kopf war und eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte. Eine dringliche und sehr ernste Angelegenheit, zu der er Renard nicht zwingen könnte. Er konnte ihn nur überreden und das ging nur wortlos.  
Renards finale Antwort war ein heftiger Blutsturz und Nick begriff endlich, dass das seine skurrile Reaktion auf das Ritual der Templer ist. Das Bluten war definitiv der Weg des Captains seine Gefühle für Nick abzutöten, indem er sie aus seinem Körper verstieß, wie einen Leprakranken, der aus der Zivilisation verbannt wurde.  
Sofort wurde der Himmel wieder dunkelgrau und das untrügliche Donnergrollen durchbrach die Stille.  
Nick half seinem Chef wortlos auf die Beine und zusammen liefen sie zu seinem Wagen, der praktischerweise am Straßenrand stand. Man konnte über Renards verwinkelte Gedankenwelt sagen was man wollte, sie war durch und durch logisch und sehr praktisch aufgebaut.


	9. Chapter 9

Ohne Übergang fanden sie sich in Renards Wohnung wieder. Inzwischen wusste Nick, wo alles zu finden war. Er brachte Sean in sein Bett, doch der protestierte.  
„Das Bluten hat schon aufgehört, Nick! Ich zieh mich nur schnell um.“  
„Nein, du legst dich jetzt einen Moment hin“, denn wir haben gleich noch etwas vor, was sehr anstrengend für dich sein wird, fügte er stumm an.  
„Aber …“  
„Bitte, Captain!“ Sean verzog verärgert das Gesicht, tat aber endlich, was Nick wollte. Tick Tack Tick Tack, hörte Nick in Gedanken die Zeit rennen. Er musste zum Punkt kommen und es so schnell es ging schaffen, Sean zu überzeugen mit ihm zu der Villa zu fahren und dieses grausame Ritual erneut zu erleiden. Allerdings ahnte Nick, dass es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit gab, Renard davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Zuneigung auch in der Realität eine Chance hätte. Er müsste hier bis zum Äußersten gehen, doch das war einfach gedacht und unglaublich schwer umzusetzen. Nicht nur, dass Renard chronisch misstrauisch und übertrieben vernünftig war, Nick hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie es Männer miteinander taten. Was müsste er beachten, was würde geschehen? Seine Gedanken rasten in alle Richtungen, stoben auseinander wie ein Fischschwarm, wenn ein Räuber kam. Wollte Renard das überhaupt? Vielleicht hatte er nur Interesse an einer platonischen Beziehung? Herrgott, konnte er ihm nicht ein wenig helfen?

 

Konnte er nicht, dieser sture Bastard.  
Als Nick mit der Schüssel und einem weichen Handtuch zurück kam, lag Sean mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett. Fast hätte er vor Schreck die Schüssel fallen lassen. Wenn der Captain erneut ins Koma gefallen war, war alles umsonst gewesen. Juliette als Anker würde er nicht mehr benutzen können. Wie also würde er aus seinem Kopf wieder herausfinden?  
Flach und schnell atmend, setzte er sich neben Sean auf das Bett. Als er behutsam begann sein Gesicht zu säubern, schlug der Mann die Augen auf.   
„Ich glaube, ich bin gerade eingeschlafen …“, sagte er schwerfällig und betrachtete Nick unter halb geschlossenen Lidern.  
„Normalerweise würde ich jetzt sagen: Das ist gut. Schlaf heilt dich. Aber ich befürchte, wir beide haben noch etwas vor …“  
„Nein. Ich sagte, nein. Du musst hier verschwinden, Nick. Bevor ich sterbe. Ich weiß nicht, warum es mir wieder ein wenig besser geht, doch ich fühle, dass es nur ein vorrübergehender Zustand ist. Das Ende ist der Tod und ich will nicht, dass du mit mir stirbst. Auf keinen Fall!“  
„Dann tue, was ich dir vorschlage, Sean!“ Unbeherrscht fauchte Nick ihn an und wurde von Renards plötzlichem Aufbegehren so überwältigt, dass er sich von dem Mann fast widerstandslos zur Seite und auf den Rücken werfen ließ.  
„Warum tust du das, Nick? Du weißt ebenso wie ich, dass es niemals funktionieren wird!“  
„Du kannst jetzt in die Zukunft sehen? Das ist neu. Ist das so ein Zauberbiestding?!“, presste Nick sarkastisch zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
„Sei doch nicht so dumm wie ich!“ Auch der Captain wurde nun wirklich zornig, das konnte Nick deutlich spüren. Der Mann lag halb auf ihm und strahlte eine fast unnatürliche Hitze aus, die sich auf seinen eigenen Leib zu übertragen schien.  
„Und wenn ich das bin! Es ist nur menschlich. Und auch, wenn du es nicht hören willst, so bist auch du zur Hälfte Mensch, Sean Renard!“ Böse sah ihn der Mann an und Nick legte entschlossen etwaige Gegenwehr zu ignorieren, die Arme fest um seinen Nacken.  
„Sieh es eben als einen Abschied an …“, flüsterte Nick nun nachgiebiger und wich seinem herausfordernden Blick nicht aus.  
„Du versuchst mich hereinzulegen, Grimm. Denkst du wirklich, dass du dazu in der Lage bist?“  
„Ich versuche es …“, flüsterte Nick nun kratzig und spürte zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, wie sich eindeutig sexuelle Lust in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, umso mehr er sich auf Seans Gegenwart einließ. Hitze stieg bis in seine Wangen und er blinzelte überrascht, als eine ganz neue Verlegenheit auch Renards Miene eroberte. Schnell hatte er verstanden und wollte sich von Nick losmachen, doch der ließ das nicht zu.  
„Nicht so ... nicht auf diesem Weg, Nick! Das ist nicht fair“, knurrte Sean ungehalten und versuchte sich wieder aus Nicks Armen zu befreien. Es war leicht für den Grimm den geschwächten und todesmüden Mann festzuhalten.   
„Es ist der letzte Weg, den wir gehen müssen“, erwiderte Nick leise und eindringlich.  
„Es ist der falsche Weg …“, keuchte Sean, als ihn Nick zwang sich auf den Rücken zu legen.  
„Das kannst du beurteilen, wenn du zurück bist. Und jetzt … tu mir den Gefallen und entspann dich ein wenig, ehe dir wieder das Blut literweise aus der Nase läuft.“   
Nick hatte den winzigen Moment, in dem Sean Renard aufgab, sehr gut wahrgenommen. Etwas in ihm hatte gezuckt, für Sekunden war das Zauberbiest erschienen, doch hatte sich gleich wieder versteckt und Sean war matt nach hinten gefallen.

 

Beherzt kniete er sich über ihn und betrachtete einen Moment sein Gesicht. Sean hatte einen sehr seltsamen Ausdruck. Halb erwartungsvoll und sehnsüchtig, halb panisch und beinah hysterisch.  
„Sean?“  
„Ich … habe große Angst … dir wehzutun, Nick!“  
„Das wirst du nicht …“  
„Ich meine nicht unbedingt den körperlichen Aspekt.“ Überdrüssig rollte Nick die Augen.  
„Deine edlen Gedanken in allen Ehren, Captain. Aber das ist wirklich unnötig. Soweit ich gehört habe, gehört das zum Leben dazu: Enttäuscht zu werden, verletzt zu werden, geliebt zu werden, erfreut zu werden usw. … Nichts anders haben wir jetzt vor. Wir gestatten uns ein wenig Freude und falls ich da etwas vollkommen falsch in deine Handlungen hinein interpretiert habe, dann sage es mir bitte jetzt!“  
Er musste Renard das fragen, um sich später keine Vorwürfe machen zu müssen, ihn – wenn auch nur in Seans eigener Fantasie – zu irgendwas gezwungen oder überredet zu haben, was er gar nicht wirklich wollte. Länger und sehr intensiv sahen ihn Renards helle, kluge Augen an. Die Antwort war ungewöhnlich, doch eindeutig:  
„Liebe mich, Grimm.“ Nick lächelte und dann sprach niemand mehr. Mit nur leichter Verlegenheit küsste er den Mann, der so viel Groll aber auch so ein ambivalentes Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst hatte, dass er fast nicht erkannt hat, was es war. Zuneigung. Seans Lippen waren so weich und nachgiebig, dass Nick mild verwundert war. Wie sehr musste er sich danach gesehnt habe, um so eine Dummheit zu begehen und vor alle, um jetzt so schnell nachzugeben? Nick schob seine Zunge sanft zwischen die fremden Lippen, um sie zu teilen und Einlass zu finden, dabei spürte er die Hände, die sich um seine Lenden schoben und ihn nach unten drückten.  
Ein kleines Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als seine Zunge gegen Seans stieß und der zur fast selben Zeit seine flachen Hände fest über sein muskulöses Hinterteil strichen. Fingerspitzen gruben sich in die Spalte und drückten Nick begierig an sich. Eine hitzige Welle schien sich aus Nicks Innerem nach oben zu wälzen und sie war unaufhaltsam. Vielleicht hätte er in der Realität nun Scham empfunden oder zumindest eine peinliche Verwunderung darüber, wie schnell und drängend er hart wurde. Doch hier bei ihm, mit ihm, in ihm … war es wie ein Vakuum. Nichts und niemand würde sie stören. Hastig machte sich Nick los, um sich sein Hemd auszuziehen. Der andere Mann sah ihn aus verdunkelten Augen dabei zu, tat selbst aber gar nichts. Ob er dazu zu schwach war oder nur nichts von Nicks Bewegungen verpassen wollte, wurde nicht ganz klar. Ruhig lag er da und wartete, bis Nick – der nicht bei seinem Shirt stoppte – ganz nackt war und sich wieder ohne jede Hemmung auf ihn legte.

 

Plötzlich jedoch und für Nick so unerwartet, dass er sich nicht wehrte, beförderte Sean ihn auf den Rücken. Und Nick verstand mit einmal, wie sich der Captain selbst sah. Anders als Nick, aber durchaus ebenbürtig und kräftemäßig ausgeglichen. Darüber musste Nick nun schmunzeln und war nun derjenige, der mit Genugtuung dabei zusehen durfte, wie eilig sich Renard auszog.   
Schnell atmend legte er sich dann auf Nick, dem es wortwörtlich den Atem raubte. Es lag nicht etwa an Seans Gewicht, sondern an der überwältigenden Dramatik der Situation. Unwillkürlich hatte Nick seine Beine gespreizt, um seinem Körper Platz zu machen und fühlte ihn nun schwer und heiß auf sich. Jetzt war es Renards Zunge, die stürmisch in seinen Mund drang. Sein Mund war hitzig und seine Hände schoben sich während des leidenschaftlichen Kusses besitzergreifend in Nicks Haare. Vielleicht hätte er wenigstens ein wenig Gegenwehr demonstrieren sollen, um seinen Status beizubehalten, doch sein Ziel war viel wichtiger, als Eitelkeit. Gierig stöhnte er in Seans nassen, warmen Mund und drehte gehorsam den Kopf zur Seite, als dessen Hand sein Kinn packte, damit die fremden Lippen besser an seinem Hals saugen konnten. Er spürte sogar Zähne und zuckte wohlig zusammen. Ein kleiner Schmerz schoss bis in seinen Unterleib und ließ seine Erektion erzittern. Auch Renards Männlichkeit war hart und drängte sich zwischen seine Beine. Doch dann kniete er sich und begann Nicks Oberkörper mit Küssen zu liebkosen. Nick schob seine Arme hinter seinen Nacken und sah ihm zu. Hin und wieder keuchte er auf, als er Zähne spürte oder als Sean begann an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen, die steif wurden und ein köstliches Ziehen in seinem Unterleib auslösten. Unabsichtlich bog er sich ihm entgegen. Der andere Mann ließ sich nicht lange bitten und nahm Nicks Erektion in den Mund. Wieder musste Nick dunkel stöhnen, denn es war das ungewohnteste Erlebnis, was er je hatte. Es war nicht so, dass Juliette oder andere Frauen so eine Zärtlichkeit nicht praktiziert hätten, doch war es mit Sean anders. Frauen versuchten währenddessen herauszufinden, ob es ihm gefiel. Renard wusste nicht nur, dass es ihm gefiel, er wusste auch genau, was er wie und wie intensiv tun musste, um Nick innerhalb weniger Momente zum Beben zu bringen.  
„Stopp …“, keuchte Nick völlig schockiert, über seine heftige Reaktion. Sean sah ihn an und lächelte. Seine Wangen hatten ein zartes Rot und erleichtert musste Nick eingestehen, dass er gleich viel gesünder aussah. Auch seine Augen glänzten und alles in seinem Gesicht sagte Nick, dass der Captain nicht nur vollkommen bei ihm war, sondern, dass er derartige Dinge schon unzählige Male in seiner Fantasie getan hatte. 

 

Wieder legte sich Sean schwer auf ihn und Nick musste sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass sich alles weniger bedrohlich und befremdlich anfühlte, als er erwartet hatte. Ein wenig gemächlicher küssten sie sich dann wieder. Ihre Berührungen waren aufmerksam. Als Nick die Augen ein wenig öffnete, merkte er, dass auch Sean ihn ansah. Er schien sich aber nicht ertappt zu fühlen, sondern sah ihn weiter an, während er seine Unterlippe leicht in seinen Mund saugte.   
„Dreh dich zur Seite …“, flüsterte Sean ihm rau ins Ohr und wieder gehorchte Nick nur zu gern.  
Er würde alles tun, wenn er ihn nur wieder mitnehmen könnte, begriff er in diesem Moment. Eine warme Hand legte sich fest auf seine Schulter und strich darüber bis zur Mitte seines Rückens. Nick begann erwartungsvoll zu zittern und zuckte keuchend zusammen, als Finger seine Pobacken teilten und dazwischen glitten. Nun glühte sein Gesicht doch vor lauter Verlegenheit aber er fühlte auch genau, dass er wollte, dass der Captain weitermachte. Trotzdem nahm der andere Mann seine Finger wieder weg, als hätte er Nicks Schreck gemerkt.  
„Nein … mach weiter!“, murmelte Nick rau.  
„Keine Sorge, ich hatte nicht vor aufzuhören. Es sei denn … du sagst es mir jetzt?“ Seans Stimme war ganz dunkel und warm. Der lustgefärbte Klang löste augenblicklich ein wohliges Seufzen bei Nick aus.  
„Weiter!“, sagte er nur, wenig eloquent wie nie. Erneut streiften seine intimste Stelle Finger, feuchte Finger diesmal. Nick konnte nichts gegen seine Entspannung tun, die sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Es war richtig und schön, dass mit dem Captain zu tun. Auch notwendig und heilend. Viel wichtiger aber war, dass es wundervoll war, wie einfühlsam dieser sonst so störrische und abweisende Mann mit ihm umging. Als gäbe es tief in ihm eine ganz andere Person, die er nur Nick zeigen mochte. Feuchte Finger weiteten ihn und ließen sich dabei scheinbar alle Zeit der Welt. Nicks Ungeduld stieg aber, denn seine geschwollene Lust drückte unangenehm und er hatte alle Mühe sich nicht zu bewegen, um sich dem Anderen vielleicht entgegen zu schieben. Endlich hatte Sean ein Einsehen und schob Nicks Schenkel noch ein wenig mehr auseinander. Inzwischen schlug Nicks Herz bis zum Hals und erneut schoss das Blut in seinen Wangen, als er die fremde Männlichkeit an sich spürte. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entwich ihm und um Renard zu zeigen, dass sein Laut keine Abscheu war, öffnete er sich ihm noch ein wenig mehr. Behutsam drückte sich die fremde Erektion in ihn. Es war ein wenig schmerzhaft, doch wie vorher schon von den Bissen, verursachte das eher süß ziehende Blitze in Nicks Unterleib. Wie konnte sich das so echt anfühlen?

Er stöhnte unterdrückt in das Laken, als Sean ganz ihn ihm war. Der heiße, schnelle Atem seines Captains streifte über Nicks Rücken und rief einen Schauer nach dem anderen hervor. Auch Sean stöhnte nun leise, als er sich vorsichtig in Nick zu bewegen begann. Nach der anfänglichen Spannung, wurde es einfacher und Nicks Körper entkrampfte sich wieder. Nach wenigen Stößen empfand er es als sehr lustvoll und als sich Renard leicht auf ihn legte, mit seiner Hand Nicks Gesicht anhob und zu sich drehte, konnte Nick nicht anders, als überwältig in seinen Mund zu stöhnen. Der andere Mann antwortete und stieß seine Lust tief in ihn. Nick konnte sein eigenes Herz unter dem Ansturm der Leidenschaft erzittern spüren und keuchte ein unartikuliertes „Oh … Gott …“ vor sich hin, als Renard ihn los ließ. Nick, noch viel zu erregt von Seans Mund, krallte sich nun schon verzweifelt in das Laken, um seine Beherrschung wenigstens noch ein paar Momente aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Bewegungen des Captains wurden fester, besitzergreifender und absoluter. Mit seiner Kraft und seinem Gewicht drückte er Nick in die Unterlage und diese ständige Reibung ließ ihn letztlich die Kontrolle verlieren. Entsetzt über seinen heftigen Lustschrei, drückte Nicks sein Gesicht in die Matratze und ejakulierte, ohne sich berühren zu müssen. Alles in und an ihm zog sich in heftigen und köstlichen Krämpfen zusammen. Später würde er versuchen sich zu erinnern, ob er schon jemals so einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte und würde zu dem Ergebnis kommen, dass dem nicht so war, bis ihm einfallen würde, dass es nicht die Wirklichkeit gewesen war. In diesem Moment aber, war er nahe an einer schluchzenden Verzückung, die sich dann sogar wirklich ihren Bann brach, als Sean mit einem so tiefen und fast schon animalischen Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt kam, dass sich erneut alles in Nick zusammen krümmte. Nick schob sich seine Faust zwischen die Zähne, weil Seans Lust und der darauffolgender Lustschmerz ihm fast den Verstand raubte. 

 

Fast augenblicklich legte sich der Captain auf ihn. Nick spürte so nicht nur sein erschöpftes Muskelzittern, sondern auch das des anderen Mannes. Keiner sagte für gefühlte Ewigkeiten ein Wort. Ganz im Gegenteil. Irgendwann zog Sean die Decke über sie beide und legte nur seinen Arm um Nick und sein Gesicht in seinen Nacken.   
Nick schlief ein und merkte es nicht mal.

 

Er erwachte, weil es so hell war. Erst wollte Nick die Augen öffnen, kniff sie aber gleich wieder zusammen. Sonne schien so hell in das Zimmer, dass er nur langsam und spaltweise seine Augen öffnen konnte. Er war in Seans Schlafzimmer. Ganz allein und immer noch nackt. Panisch stand er auf, sprang in seine Hose und stürmte aus dem Raum.  
„Kaffee?“, begrüßte ihn Renard gut gelaunt. Er war komplett angezogen und vermutlich auch geduscht, während Nick nebenan wie ein Stein geschlafen haben musste.  
„Ja, sicher“, sagte er unsicher und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Sean sah besser aus, doch der Schein trog, wie Nick schnell sah, als der Captain ihm die Tasse auf den Tisch stellte und sich ihm gegenüber niederließ.  
„Möchtest du etwas essen, Nick? Ich mache dir etwas?“  
„Nein, danke. Wir …“, haben etwas zu tun, wollte er sagen, sah jedoch wie sich Renards Gesicht augenblicklich verschloss.  
„Sean …“, begann er flehend und der Captain drehte den Kopf weg.  
„Du hast gemerkt, dass es funktioniert. Das wird es auch in der Realität. Vertraue mir doch!“, bettelte Nick nun eindringlich.  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich befürchte, dass die Suggestion des Ordens nicht aufgehoben ist, wenn ich das Ritual noch mal durchlebe.“  
„Du meinst, sie haben mich darüber angelogen? Selbst wenn. Wenn du nur wieder aufwachen würdest, würden wir eine Lösung finden.“ Traurig betrachtete der andere Mann ihn nun und seufzte schwer.  
„Es … würde alles zerstören, was zwischen uns ist, Nick“, sagte Sean nun so leise, dass Nick ihn kaum verstand.  
„Das ist Unsinn. Gib mir etwas zurück, Captain! Komm schon, lass mich nicht so betteln. Wir machen es und sehen dann weiter. Notfalls fesseln wir dich, bis wir wissen, was wir tun können. Ich werde jeden Tag zu dir kommen und …“  
„… mich füttern?“, fauchte ihn Renard nun böse an.  
„Wenn nötig, auch das. Ich ziehe mich jetzt an und du bringst uns in die Villa! Das ist keine Frage, Captain, klar?!“ Nick hatte genug. Seine Geduld war am Ende.  
„Fein. Aber gib mir nicht die schuld, wenn es nicht funktioniert.“  
„Werde ich nicht.“ Nick zog sich schnell an, trank seinen Kaffee aus und dann standen sie wie von Zauberhand vor der Eingangstür der Villa.


	10. Chapter 10

Wieder war es extrem still. Kein Vogelgezwitscher, kein Insektensummen durchbrach die Stille.  
„Bevor wir rein gehen, eine Frage, Captain …“ Forschend sah er seinen Vorgesetzen an, der leicht nickte.  
„Die Kinderstimme, die ich gehört habe …“  
„… gehört meinem Bruder. Frage nicht weiter.“  
Nick schwieg und stieß die Tür auf, die nur angelehnt war. Da alles in Renards Kopf stattfand, waren ein paar Dinge einfacher. Einfacher war, dass keine Menschenseele anwesend war. Keine Ordensbrüder, kein Kampf.  
„Das ist die Villa, doch ich weiß nicht, wo ich war. Sie haben mir die Augen verbunden“, sagte Sean zögerlich.  
„Aber ich weiß wo du warst. Doch zuvor müssen wir das Scorpenöl finden. Es wird hier im Haus versteckt sein, ebenso wie das Zeug, mit dem deine Fesseln getränkt waren“ Indirekt forderte Nick Renard auf ihm die Dinge zu zeigen.  
„Die Fesseln sind egal, weil der Grimm anwesend ist. Nimm irgendwas, du wirst mich bändigen können, wenn mein Zauberbiest wogt. Außerdem bin … ich im Moment …“ Verlegen sah er weg und Nick verstand. Sean war sowieso zu geschwächt, um es ernsthaft mit ihm aufzunehmen.  
„Aber das Scorpengift und ein Messer oder irgendwas ähnlich Spitzes müssen wir trotzdem auftreiben.“  
„Dann lass uns suchen …“   
Nick suchte und riss schon längst jede Schublade und jeden Schrank auf. Innerlich wurde er zunehmend ungeduldiger. Renard könnte ihm einen Hinweis geben, sah ihm jedoch nur still zu, während er wie ein Idiot sogar die Stühle umdrehte und unter den Teppichen nachsah. Zum Glück waren nicht alle Zimmer der Villa eingerichtet.  
„Nick …“, begann das Zauberbiest nun leise. Es war wirklich das Wesen, was mit Nick sprach. Unbemerkt hatte Sean sich verwandelt und Nick verstand den Grund nicht ganz.  
„Hilf mir, verflucht nochmal!“, herrschte er das Zauberbiest an. Renards Wesen machte ihn sowieso aggressiver und dann hielt er ihn auch noch von der Suche ab. Ungehalten drehte sich der Grimm ganz zu ihm um und erstarrte. Renard hielt eine kleine durchsichtige Flasche hoch, in der schwarzes Zeug ölig hin und her schwappte.  
„Wo hast du … ach verdammt … los, komm mit!“ Nick griff sich die Flasche, bevor es sich Sean anders überlegen würde und zerrte ihn am Arm hinter sich her. Als er an einem schweren, altertümlichen Schreibtisch vorbei lief, griff er sich eine spitze Schere. Das würde funktionieren müssen.

 

Zielstrebig lief er mit dem Zauberbiest in den Raum mit den zwei Steinplatten.   
„Wir brauchen zwei in etwa gleichschwere Gegenstände, ca um die 80kg. Ideen?“  
„So was hier?“ Sean zeigte auf zwei schwarze Kisten in der östlichen Ecke des Raumes, die beim Betreten noch nicht dort standen.  
„Perfekt! Jetzt müssen wir sie zeitgleich auf die Platten ziehen. Hilf mir!“, befahl Nick und griff sich eine der Kisten, die praktischerweise einen Griff hatte, an dem er sie nun zog. Wortlos tat der andere Mann dasselbe. Die Luke im Boden öffnete sich und Nick ging voran. Dabei lauschte er, ob Renard ihm folgte. Er tat es, wenn auch zaghaft und eindeutig ablehnend.  
„Habe ich jetzt etwas dabei, um dich fesseln zu können, Sean?“, fragte er über seine Schulter und bekam so lange keine Antwort, dass er stehen blieb und ihn fragend ansah. Der Captain seufzte überdrüssig und rollte kurz die Augen.  
„Natürlich. Du hast Kabelbinder dabei.“ Nick griff zur Seite und da waren sie. Er lächelte dankbar und lief weiter. Da nur Nick den Raum kannte, musste Sean diesen Ort aus Nicks Gedächtnis reproduzieren, was er vermutlich so lange mit ihm teilte, wie er in Seans Kopf war. Es war genauso, wie Nick ihn besucht hatte. Fackeln waren an den Wänden, der alte Steinaltar war fleckig von längst vergangenem Blut und es war ungemütlich kühl.  
„Würdest du mir vorher noch einen Kuss gestatten?“, fragte Renard leise und zog sich sein Hemd aus, ohne, dass Nick ihn auffordern musste.  
„Aber ja.“ Er ging zu ihm und Sean legte beide Hände um sein Gesicht. Ein paar Sekunden sah er ihn still und ein wenig zu nachdenklich an, dann legten sich seine Lippen weich und sanft auf seinen Mund. Nick musste die Augen schließen, weil seine Empfindungen wieder so intensiv waren, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er tatsächlich noch in Seans Gedankenwelt war. Als er ihn losließ, fühlte er die Kälte des Raumes wie einen Schock. Er räusperte sich kurz.   
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du in der Realität erwachst, wenn das Ritual funktioniert. Ich aber muss noch meinen Weg aus deinen Gedanken finden. Ideen? Das letzte Mal hast du mir übrigens sehr geholfen. Juliette war mein Weg nach Hause. Doch ich befürchte, dass ich diese Tür kein zweites Mal benutzen kann, oder?“  
„Richtig“, sagte Sean nur müde und legte sich auf den Steinaltar. Er machte es Nick so leicht, dass Argwohn aufkam. Fragend sah er ihn nun an.  
„Ich weiß leider nicht, wie du rauskommst. Wie du schon sagtest, wenn ich durch das Ritual aufwache, bist du immer noch hier. Vielleicht … hat es was mit dem Haus im Wald zu tun, an dem du mich das erste Mal in meiner wahren Gestalt gesehen hast?“ Während Nick den Captain mit den Kabelbindern an den Eisenringen festmachte, betrachtete er ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Irgendwas war seltsam, doch hätte es Nick nicht benennen könnten. Seans Vorschlag klang logisch und es wäre definitiv eine Option. Warum aber wich Renard seinem Blick aus? Weil er nicht wollte, dass das hier endete? Das war absurd.  
„Hey?“ Nick beugte sich nun über ihn und betrachtete den Mann im flackernden Schein der Fackeln. Sein Gesicht war ruhig und ergeben, doch seine Augen waren seltsam verhangen. Vielleicht lauerte das Zauberbiest gleich dahinter, denn Nick konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es während des Rituals anwesend gewesen war. Vermutlich hat es getobt und ewige Rache geschworen.  
„Liebst du mich?“, flüsterte Nick leise und streichelte über die Gesichtshälfte, auf der augenblicklich das Wesen wieder erschien. Nick war klar gewesen, dass er ihn mit dieser Frage nicht nur überraschte, sondern auch aus dem Konzept brachte. Das Zauberbiest verschwand allerdings sofort wieder und Seans Augen betrachteten ihn zärtlich.  
„Natürlich tue ich das, Grimm!“, antwortete der Captain fest. Von natürlich konnte keine Rede sein, doch Nick sah dessen Aufrichtigkeit in seinem Blick.  
„Dann sag mir das auch in der Wirklichkeit, Captain! Jetzt muss ich dir leider weh tun und …“  
„Töte mich!“, sagte Renard plötzlich und Nick, der schon die Schere in der Hand hatte, stutzte.  
„Was?“  
„Du musst mich töten, Grimm!“, wiederholte Sean schon um Einiges aggressiver und sein Wesen wogte erneut hoch. Mit dem Zauberbiest zu sprechen, war im Moment sinnlos, denn dass das Wesen den Grimm hasste, war offensichtlich. Nick ließ sich nicht mehr ablenken. Die Zeit drängte und er hatte ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl. Renard fauchte ihn böse an, als er die Spitze der Schere in sein Handgelenk stach und ohne nur ein einziges Mal die Bewegung seiner Hand zu unterbrechen eine waagerechte, blutige Linie über seine Brust, bis hin zum anderen Handgelenk ritzte.

 

Ernsthaft wehrte sich der Captain nicht. Das konnte Nick sehr deutlich wahrnehmen, als er die Scherenspitze an seinem Hals ansetzte. Am liebsten hätte er ihm nun einen Kuss gegeben, denn wer wusste schon, ob sie sich wiedersehen würden. Nicks seltsame Vorahnung wurde stärker. Vielleicht war es das gewesen, was diese verrückten Templer beabsichtigt hatten? Den Grimm und das Zauberbiest gleichzeitig schachmatt zu setzen? Aber sie hätten nicht damit rechnen können, das Rosalee einen derartigen Zauber kannte, der sie beide verband, oder? Andererseits waren dieser Orten vielleicht tausende von Jahre alt und wusste mehr, als Nick sich nur vorstellen konnte. Aber er war verdammt noch mal der Grimm, dachte er trotzig und zog unter Renards Protest eine weitere Blutlinie bis zum Bund seiner Hose. Einen Moment sah er erschrocken und schuldbewusst auf den bebenden Körper, auf die geöffnete Haut, aus der nicht unerheblich das Blut heraus sickerte. Entschlossen öffnete er nun die Flasche mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit. Er hatte keine Wahl mehr. Wenn es nicht funktionierte, würde nicht nur er in Seans Gedankenwelt sterben, sondern auch der Mann außerhalb. Nick benetzte nun Zeige- und Mittelfinger mit der teerartigen Substanz. Sie blieb gut haften, roch nach nichts und verursachte kein Gefühl auf Nicks Haut. Als er seine Finger in Seans offene Wunde drückte, schrie der Mann, bzw. sein Wesen auf. Glücklicherweise war er so geschwächt, dass die Fesseln ihn am Altar hielten. Mit einem beunruhigten Nebengedanken gestand sich Nick ein, dass die volle Kraft des Zauberbiests dem Spuk an dieser Stelle ein Ende gesetzt hätte. Doch so musste Renard diese Folter erdulden, wenn er sich auch weiterhin wehrte. Doch sein Widerstand wurde schwächer, seine Stimme heiser und als Nick an seinem Bauch ankam, schluchzte er nur noch hilflos. Das Wesen verschwand plötzlich und Nick hätte sein Vorhaben fast nicht beendet, weil er voller Entsetzen in das so gequälte Gesicht seines Liebsten sehen musste, dass er glaubte, sein Herz würde brechen.  
„Es ist gleich vorbei, Sean …“, flüsterte er belegt und hätte am liebsten selbst geweint, weil er ihm so ein Leid bescheren musste. Noch einmal nahm er die ölige Substanz auf und drückte seine Finger damit in den Scheitelpunkt der beiden Linien. Seans Gesicht war nass vor Tränen und auch Nick bemerkte endlich sein eigenes Zittern.

 

Der Captain sagt nichts, hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete nur schwer. Woran erkannte er nun, dass das Ritual funktioniert hatte? Vermutlich würde er es gar nicht merken.   
„Sean?!“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn dann doch ganz spontan. Seine Lippen waren kühl und ein wenig rau. Sein Gesicht aber verschwitzt und erhitzt.  
„Nick … mach mich los!“, keuchte der andere Mann dann kratzig und im ersten Moment war Nick überaus erleichtert. Der Captain lebte und sprach recht normal mit ihm. War das nicht ein positives Zeichen? Schnell schnitt er die Plastikfesseln mit der Schere durch. Dabei sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich die Verletzung auf Renards Körper langsam schloss wie durch ein Wunder. Er musste Renard helfen aufzustehen, denn dessen Leib bebte noch mehr wie Nicks Körper.  
„Hat es funktioniert?“, fragte ungeduldig und reichte ihm sein Hemd.  
„Ich … bin nicht sicher. Ich … es fühlt sich seltsam an und ich brauche noch ein paar Momente, um zu mir zu kommen, Nick.“  
Langsam und wortlos verließen sie den düsteren Raum, stiegen nach oben und verwundert sah Nick dem Mann nach, als er wortlos weiterging und die Eingangstür der Villa aufstieß. Draußen war nichts mehr von dem hellen Sommertag zu sehen, an dem sie angekommen waren. Ein böiger Wind fegte um das Haus, ließ trockenes Laub wirbeln und in der Ferne hörte Nick abermals das unvermeidliche Donnergrollen.   
Kein gutes Zeichen, dachte er noch beunruhigt, als Sean sich zu ihm umdrehte. Er wirkte kräftiger und entschlossener, als er ihn bisher in dieser/seiner Welt erlebt hatte. Nick verstand nicht. Hatte das Ritual nun tatsächlich funktioniert? War Renard der Beeinflussung und Manipulation der Templer entkommen? War er aus dem Koma erwacht? Warum sagte er das nicht, wenn es so war? Stattdessen sah er ihn auf diese ernste und nachdenkliche Art an, die Nick verriet, dass er nicht nur über ihn nachdachte, sondern gleichzeitig über das Schicksal der Welt.  
„Captain, ich …“, begann Nick, doch der andere Mann fiel ihm scharf ins Wort.  
„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, Nick!“  
Es war keine Frage und keine bedauernde Feststellung. Es war eine bedrohliche Tatsache, die Sean einfach nur laut aussprach.   
„Was? Wir haben darüber gesprochen! Wir … wir haben uns geliebt und es war … wundervoll und ich sagte dir, dass wir in der wirklichen Welt eine Chance …“  
„Du hättest alles gesagt und getan, um mich zurückzuholen, Nick!“, erwiderte Renard, ohne ihn aussprechen zu lassen. Nick verengte die Augen und musste zugeben, dass er nicht begriff, was hier gerade geschah.  
„Was bezweckst du? Willst du mich als deinen ewigen Freund und Geliebten in deinem Kopf behalten? Du weißt, ich sterbe, wenn ich nicht zurück kann! Das kannst du doch nicht wollen!“, rief Nick nun eine ganze Spur aufgebrachter. Das Gewitter kam rasant näher und er hörte noch etwas. Erics Singsang. Leise zwar aber stetig.  
„Vielleicht will ich das nicht. Doch immerhin sind wir dann zusammen. Niemand wird uns hier je stören und vielleicht leben wir in der Realität noch ein paar Tage. Hier kann das eine wundervolle Ewigkeit sein, Nick …“ Sean klang nun beschwörend und wirkte nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig. Er ließ Nick nicht aus den Augen, fixierte ihn regelrecht und verursachte Nick eine merkwürdige Beklemmung. Zusammen mit dem nahenden Unwetter, dem verrückten Reim und Seans absurden und unvernünftigen Vorschlag, löste all das einen schrecklichen Schwindel in Nicks Kopf aus.  
Hatte das Ritual nicht nur nicht funktioniert, sondern einen gegenteiligen Effekt gehabt? War der Captain gar nicht aus dem Koma erwacht, sondern wusste nun ziemlich sicher, dass er niemals wieder erwachen würde? War sein letzter Wunsch Nick für immer bei sich zu haben, so lange er noch „am Leben“ war? Nicks Gedanken rasten und er fand keinen Halt, der das Karussell stoppen würde. Alles war möglich und alles klang abwegig. 

 

„Lass uns bitte darüber sprechen!“ Mutig trat Nick nun auf Renard zu, doch der wendete sich ab und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Nick war fassungslos, wusste aber eins. Er würde sich nicht damit abfinden hier zu sterben, wie wundervoll das Ende auch wäre. Vielleicht hatte der Captain nicht ganz unrecht. Es war kaum möglich in der Realität ein derartig perfektes Ende zu finden. Nichts wäre einfach und doch gab es nur diese eine und sehr echte Welt. Mühsam musste sich Nick daran erinnern, dass das hier nur Renards Fantasie war, die er selbst steuerte. Offenbar hatte er gerade eine besorgniserregende und bedrohliche Richtung eingeschlagen.  
„Du willst nicht mit mir sprechen? Gut, dann lass mich zu Monroe gehen. Ich will mit ihm sprechen!“, forderte Nick gefasst, doch der andere Mann starrte nur weiterhin stumm und bewegungslos in den Himmel, der immer dunkler wurde. Jetzt wendete sich Nick ab und lief ein paar Schritte den breiten Kiesweg entlang, um zum Auto zu gelangen, was hoffentlich noch an der Straße parkte. Glücklicherweise hatte er die Schlüssel noch in der Hosentasche und war sich sicher, dass Sean diesen Fakt vergessen hatte. 

 

Mit dessen heftigem Angriff von hinten, hatten weder Nick, noch der Grimm gerechnet. Seans lange, kräftige Arme schlangen sich von hinten unnachgiebig um seinen Leib.  
„Ich … kann dich … nicht gehen lassen!“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und hielt Nick so fest, dass es ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.  
„Lass mich los!“, keuchte Nick und fühlte, wie ihm die verdammte Schere, die er immer noch in der hinteren Hosentasche hatte, ins Fleisch stach. Das machte ihn wütend und erschüttert merkte er, wie der Grimm die Regie übernahm. Er fühlte sich von einem Wesen angegriffen und reagierte instinktiv auf diese Provokation. Und Sean machte die Sache nicht besser, denn sein Zauberbiest war gewogt und deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
Nick ging absichtlich in die Knie, überraschte damit Renard und schon wälzten sie sich wild kämpfend auf dem Kies. Es war ein wirklich bitterböser und sehr ernster Kampf. Nick bekam die Schere zu fassen, kam jedoch nicht dazu sie einzusetzen, denn der Captain hatte von hinten seinen linken Arm um seinen Hals gelegt, hielt ihn mit der anderen Hand unnachgiebig fest und drückte Nick die Luft ab.  
„Wenn du nicht hier bleibst, muss ich … dich …töten, Nick!“, knurrte er dabei atemlos und drückte Nick kaltblütig weiter die Luft ab.  
„Das … musst du nicht!“, keuchte Nick und zögerte immer noch die Schere zu benutzen. Inzwischen könnte er. Er müsste nur mit seinem linken Arm nach hinten oben stechen und würde zu einer hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit Renards Herz treffen. Doch was würde dann geschehen? Hätte er ihn getötet? Würde er augenblicklich mit ihm sterben? Oder konnte Renard in seiner eigenen Fantasie gar nicht sterben?   
Andererseits würde er in wenigen Sekunden keine Wahl mehr haben. Nick wurde es schon ganz schummrig, weil er nicht mehr genug Sauerstoff bekam. Das Gewitter war nun direkt über ihnen. Der Donner hatte eine unglaubliche Lautstärke und hallte um ein Vielfaches in Nicks Körper wieder. Er löste schmerzhafte Wellen aus und Erics Gesang bescherte ihm zusätzlich dieses angewiderte Ziehen, dass ihm ganz übel wäre, wenn er genug Luft dafür hätte.  
„Töte mich!“, keuchte Sean nun in sein Ohr. Die Blitze schlugen nun um sie herum ein und vielleicht war es nur eine Frage des Zufalls, bis einer sie beide traf. Nick röchelte und spürte, wie der eisigkalte Regen ihn durchnässte. Endlich verstand er es. Er musste Sean töten, um aus seinem Kopf fliehen zu können und Sean musste ihn töten, damit das Ritual rückgängig gemacht werden würde. Seine Absicht als Grimm ein Wesen zu töten war sein Anker.   
Erleichterung paarte sich mit Todesangst und Nick wartete bis zum allerletzten Moment. Auf den letzten Augenblick, in dem er kaum noch klar denken konnte und kurz davor war sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Seans starker Arm presste ihm immer noch unnachgiebig die Luft ab und Nick stach in bester Tötungsabsicht zu. Er spürte das Zusammenzucken von Renards Körper, doch der Mann ließ seinen Arm wo er war. Noch fühlte Nick, wie warm doch Seans Blut an seinem Rücken war, fühlte, wie die Kraft in seinem Arm minimal schwächer wurde, dann versank er in tiefer, endloser Dunkelheit.


	11. Chapter 11

Als Nick zu sich kam, schnappte er ein paar Momente panisch nach Luft. Starke Arme hielten ihn fest, drückten ihm aber diesmal nicht die Luft ab.  
Er lag in Seans Armen und sah ihm nun ins besorgte Gesicht. Sofort erschien ein erleichtertes Lächeln und aus Nicks Mund kam ein undefinierbarer Laut, der all seine Erleichterung, seinen Schock und sein Entsetzen in einem einzigen Ton zusammenfasste.   
Nach und nach kam er zu sich und sah sich um. Er lag immer noch auf Seans Bett, neben ihm der Mann, den er unbedingt retten wollte. Renard war wach, sah erschöpft aber munter aus und wirkte ziemlich zurechnungsfähig, wie man gleich merkte:  
„Gut gemacht, Nick!“, sagte er lächelnd.  
„Du … hast mich nicht getötet?“, fragte Nick nun und begriff immer noch nicht ganz die Zusammenhänge.  
„Nein, ich habe dich nur ins Land der Träume geschickt. Ebenso wenig, wie du mich getötet hast. Du hast ziemlich daneben gestochen, Grimm. Aber die Absicht war die, die gezählt hat, verstehst du?“ Nick sah ihn länger an und nickte dann langsam. Er verstand eine ganze Menge.  
„Das heißt, du kannst dich an absolut alles erinnern, was geschehen ist?“  
„Natürlich, Nick. Es ist immerhin mein Kopf, in dem du warst.“ Er klang ein wenig vergnügt und wich Nicks erschüttertem Blick auch nicht aus. Erst in diesem Moment realisierte Nick, dass es sehr still war. Alarmiert sah er sich um und erstarrte. Auf dem Boden an der Wand lehnten Rosalee und Juliette und sahen reglos aus. Nick sprang erschrocken hoch, merkte dabei, dass er total nass geschwitzt war, seine Hose im eigenen Sperma schwamm und das Blut an seiner Hand eingetrocknet war. Sein Captain hatte den Pflanzenfaden offenbar schon mit dem Skalpell durchgeschnitten, während er noch Mühe hatte zu sich zu kommen. Immerhin hatte sich die Wunde schon wieder vollkommen geschlossen.   
Er fühlte panisch nach Juliettes Puls und fand ihn. Er ging langsam und regelmäßig, ebenso der von Rosalee. Es wirkte, als wären beide vor Übermüdung eingeschlafen. Sanft klopfte Nick seiner Freundin auf die Wange, doch nichts geschah.

 

„Was ist …“ Im selben Moment, als er den Captain fragen wollte, der langsam und sichtlich noch geschwächt aufgestanden war, öffnete sich leise die Tür. Dawn steckte ihren Kopf vorsichtig herein und schmunzelte.  
„Wer zum Teufel ist das?“, fragte Renard sofort gereizt, doch Nick hielt ihn auf.  
„Kleiner Moment. Hast … hast du etwas damit zu tun, Dawn?“ Sein Blick deutete auf die schlafenden Frauen zu seinen Füßen und das Mädchen kicherte.   
„Ich war mir sicher, ihr beide wollte ein paar Augenblicke allein sein, wenn ihr zu euch kommt!“, sie sah unmissverständlich zu Nicks Hose, die im Schritt nass war und grinste spöttisch.  
„Wer verflucht nochmal bist du?“, fragte nun Sean ziemlich ungehalten und Dawn zeigte ihr Wesen. Ziemlich schockiert sah der Captain sie an und blickte dann hilfesuchend und fast schon niedlich verständnislos zu Nick. Er war so bleich geworden, dass Nick ihn nun wieder sanft zum Bett schob und ihn nötigte sich hinzulegen.  
„Ein verdammtes Hexenbiest in meiner Wohnung? Wie kommt ihr dazu …“ Nick, legte ihm die Finger auf den Mund.  
„Gleich. Ich werde dir gleich alles erklären. Doch vorher … Dawn? Was hast du ihnen gegeben?“  
„Einen kleinen, harmlosen Schlaftrank. Keine Sorge, sie kommen in ein paar Stunden wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er hat keine Nebenwirkungen. Monroe und Hank liegen im Wohnzimmer, aneinandergeschmiegt wie junge Katzen“, kicherte sie vergnügt und Nick rollte die Augen.  
„Warum hast du das getan? Wenn wir nun Hilfe gebraucht hätten?“  
„Bei was? Niemand hätte euch helfen können, da wo ihr ward, Grimm. Oder meinst du Hilfe beim Ejakulieren? Sei froh, dass nur ich das mitbekommen habe!“ Nick wurde knallrot und senkte den Blick. Großer Gott.  
„Okay … wärest … bist du so nett und machst uns etwas zu essen?“, fragte er dann liebenswürdig. Als er merkte, wie Sean wieder etwas sagen wollte und hielt ihm den Mund zu.  
Dawn lachte nun offen erheitert und nickte.  
„Na klar. Ruft mich, wenn ihr soweit seid!“, sagte sie und schloss die Tür wieder. 

 

Unerwartet packte der Captain ihn, zog ihn heftig aufs Bett und warf sich schwer auf ihn.  
„Halte mir nie wieder den Mund zu, Nick! Verstanden!“, knurrte er gereizt und fixierte ihn einen gefährlichen Moment lang. Dann jedoch wurde sein Gesicht weich und ein kleines Lächeln erschien. Er ließ Nick los und der setzte sich verlegen räuspernd auf.  
„Wer ist das Hexenbiest!“, fragte Sean nun drängend.  
„Sie heißt Dawn. Monroe hat sie gefunden. Sie hat dir ihr Blut gespendet, damit ich mehr Zeit habe, dich zurückzuholen. Dafür schulde ich ihr einen Gefallen, was ihren Exfreund betrifft, der sie belästigt. Keine große Sache, wirklich.“  
„Das sagt du jetzt noch. Wie könnt ihr euch mit einem Hexenbiest einlassen, nur … um mich zu retten?!“ Der Captain klang fassungslos und Nick ahnte, dass der Mann irgendwie recht hatte. Dawn war in gewisser Weise unberechenbar, wie sie gerade gemerkt hatten.  
„Es war der letzte Ausweg.“ Wieder fixierte ihn der Captain auf diese neue und durchdringende Art. Nicks Augen blieben an seinen Lippen hängen und obwohl beide die Erinnerung an das hatten, was in seiner Gedankenwelt geschehen war, entpuppte sich die Realität als unerwartet schwerfällig. Vielleicht lag es auch an den beiden schlafenden Frauen, die an der Wand saßen, dass Nick sich nicht traute ihn zu küssen, obwohl alles in ihm danach verlangte.  
„So wie du mir den Weg aus deinem Kopf gezeigt hast, in dem du mich dazu gezwungen hast dich zu töten.“, murmelte Nick und stand dann auf. Irgendwie war die Stimmung seltsam. Alles fühlte sich so dicht und intensiv an, dass sogar das Luftholen schwer fiel. Oder lag es an Renards Blick, der ihn zu verfolgen schien, als Nick endlich in Richtung Bad wankte.  
„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dusche?“  
„Nein.“

 

Unter dem heißen Wasser verlor Nick ein wenig sein Zeitgefühl. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher. Einer davon war sehr beunruhigend: Was war, wenn er immer noch in Renards Gedanken war und er seine Welt nur entsprechend umgestaltet hatte, damit Nick den Betrug nicht merken würde? Andererseits: Woher sollte er von Dawn wissen? Oder gab es Dawn schon vorher? Umso länger er über alles nachdachte, umso verwirrter wurde er. Unwillig machte er dann endlich das Wasser aus und hoffte, dass Juliette nochmal frische Sachen für ihn mitgebracht hatte. Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften, verließ er das Bad. Sean lag nicht mehr im Bett. Nick fand Juliettes Tasche und zog erleichtert eine frische Hose heraus. Ihrer Voraussicht sei Dank, dachte er zärtlich und betrachtete sie dann, als er sich angezogen hatte. Er fühlte Schuld und Beschämung, wusste jedoch im selben Moment, dass kein Weg mehr zu ihr zurückführen würde. Sein Weg führte zum Captain. Ob der das Ende war, war eine ganz andere Sache.

 

Sean saß an seinem eigenen Tisch und aß Rührei, welches Dawn gemacht hatte. Das Hexenbiest lächelte Nick freundlich an und goss ihm Kaffee in eine Tasse. Nick war schon froh, dass sie sich nicht gleich gegenseitig getötet hatten und beschloss still, dass als ein gutes Zeichen zu werten.  
„Setz dich doch zu uns, Grimm“, forderte sie ihn mit subtil neckendem Unterton auf.  
Nick setzte sich, runzelte jedoch nachdenklich die Stirn. Diese Situation war doch zu grotesk, um wahr zu sein, oder? Er sah zu Sean, der seinen Blick gelassen und fest erwiderte. Es war wie früher. Nichts deutete auf seine innere Verletzlichkeit und seine tiefen, seelischen Wunden hin. Wenn Nick es inzwischen nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er immer noch behaupten, dieser Mann ist unfähig tiefe Gefühle an sich heranzulassen, geschweige denn sie zu erwidern. Es wäre eine absolut falsche Behauptung. Sean Renard konnte seine Verwundbarkeit nur viel besser verstecken, als jeder andere Mann.  
„Das ist aber nicht der Kaffee, den ich dir versprochen habe …“, murmelte Nick leise und sah mit Genugtuung Seans unerwartetes Erröten. Der Captain wendete den Blick ab, schmunzelte dabei aber. Später sagte er ohne Zusammenhang: „Hast du dir mal Monroe und Hank angesehen. Du solltest ein Foto von den beiden machen!“ Dawn, die selbst Kaffee trank und dabei auf ihrem Telefon herum spielte, kicherte.  
„Habe ich schon längst gemacht“, sagte sie trocken und Sean gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, was nichts anderes bedeutete wie „Habe ich es nicht gesagt! Hexenbiester sind unberechenbar und gefährlich!“  
„Schicke es mir und lösche es dann! Ich nehme an, du hast inzwischen meine Nummer?“, sagte Nick streng zu Dawn.  
„Na aber klar“, sagte sie, ohne aufzublicken oder sich von seinem Tonfall beeindrucken zu lassen.  
„Geschickt. Und gelöscht.“, gab sie keine zwei Sekunden später von sich und sah die beiden Männer strahlend an.  
„Und jetzt? Kümmerst du dich um meinen Exfreund, Grimm?“  
„Nicht sofort. Erst will ich sehen, dass es allen hier gut geht und dann … bräuchte ich vielleicht 24 Stunden, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.“  
„Das heißt also, du bist gerade schwach und angreifbar?“, fragte Dawn neckend. Nick zuckte zusammen, als sich Sean in das Zauberbiest verwandelte und aufsprang. Auch Dawns Wesen wogte hoch und fauchte Renard an.  
„Schon gut!“, sage Nick schnell und so bestimmt, dass sich beide Wesen wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelten.  
„Wir wollen hier kein böses Blut. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich denke, der Captain ist dir überaus dankbar, dass du geholfen hast sein Leben zu retten, nicht wahr?!“ Streng sah Nick ihn an und Renard verengte verstimmt seine Augen. Allerdings nickte er dann und sah zu Dawn.  
„Ich danke dir, auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass du das aus Berechnung …“  
„Das reicht!“, unterbrach Nick ihn und schob ihn zum Tisch zurück. Zu Dawn sagte er, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte: „Mehr Ei und mehr Kaffee, wenn du hast?!“

 

Wie ein Schlafwandler erschien plötzlich Monroe neben ihnen und gähnte. Ein wenig derangiert fuhr er sich durch die Haare, die dann abstanden und murmelte:  
„Hat auch jemand Kaffee für mich?“ Selbst Dawn starrte das Blutbad überrascht an und meinte dann eher zu sich selbst:  
„Na, da habe ich doch die Konstitution des Blutbads unterschätzt.“ Laut sagte sie: „Na sicher, Freak!“ Sie gab ihm eine Tasse und nachdem Monroe verträumt einen Schluck geschlürft hatte, weiteten sich seine Augen, als sein Blick an Renard hängen blieb.  
„Ach du lieber … Himmel. Er ist wach und lebt und … sieht scheiße aus. Nichts für ungut, Captain, ja? Warum sagt mir das niemand? Warum lasst ihr mich schlafen … und wo ist Rosalee? Und …“ Verstört sah er sich um und Nick stand auf und schob seinen Freund auf einen Stuhl.  
„Die schlafen noch. Alles in Ordnung. Dawn, sag es ihm!“, forderte er das Hexenbiest auf und sie gab unumwunden zu, dass sie allen etwas in den Tee gemischt hatte. Monroe lauschte, sah dabei aber den Captain an, als wäre er ein Monster mit zwei Köpfen.  
„Du hast es also geschafft, Nick …“, murmelte er dann nur und klang völlig von den Socken. Erst in diesem Moment begriff Nick wie gefährlich seine Unternehmung gewesen war.  
„Es war nicht einfach, aber ich habe es geschafft und wie es aussieht, haben wir auch dieses Ritual rückgängig gemacht.“ Schnell informierte er seinen Freund über die wichtigsten Dinge, ohne etwas von den intimen Momenten preiszugeben und sah dann zu Sean.  
„Er wird dir den Rest erzählen oder eure Fragen beantworten. Ich muss jetzt ins PD und mich nochmal ausführlich mit Thurisaz beschäftigen, ehe wir die Brüder wieder gehen lassen müssen. Und danach brauche ich irgendwie ein paar Stunden Schlaf.“ Er lächelte und vermied es Sean direkt anzusehen. Allerdings war sowohl Renards Blick als auch Dawns Amüsement sehr gut zu spüren.  
„Ich kümmere mich um alles, Nick!“, versprach Monroe und gähnte wieder „nach ein paar weiteren Tassen Kaffee, zumindest“, fügte er an und auch Nick hatte einen Zusatz:  
„Und sieh zu, dass der Captain sich ausruht. Ich will ihn nicht außerhalb dieser Wohnung finden. Fesselt ihn notfalls und schlagt ihn bewusstlos, klar?“ Monroe zog scharf die Luft ein und starrte Nick dann mit geweiteten Augen und offenem Mund an, weil er sich überhaupt nicht sicher war, ob das jetzt ein Scherz war. Nick sah ihn ernst an, dann zu Sean. Der grinste verhalten und sah gleich weg, während das Blutbad mit dünner Stimme sagte:  
„Alles klar, Nick!“  
Zu Dawn zischte er dann noch so leise, dass es niemand hören konnte:  
„Und du rufst mich an, wenn irgendwas ist!“  
„Werde ich machen, Grimm.“

 

Als Nick draußen an der frischen Luft stand, musste er erst mal ein paar Momente in den blauen Himmel sehen. Langsam und aufmerksam holte er Luft und versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er in seiner echten und realen Welt war. Was ganz und gar nicht einfach war.  
Renard könnte Dawn eingebaut haben und wenn Nick recht drüber nachdachte, dann musste der Captain alles wissen, was er selbst wusste und könnte ein Fantasiegerüst drum herum bauen, dass es für ihn glaubhaft wurde. Aber wäre der Himmel dann blau? Könnte er dann den Straßenlärm hören? Könnte er sehen und hören, wie sich die zwei Tauben rechts von ihm um ein altes Brötchen zankten? Er müsste jetzt einfach davon ausgehen, dass er in der realen Welt war und das so lange, bis er eine Idee hatte wie er es testen konnte.  
All diese Gedanken sollten Nick davon ablenken, dass er gerade feige aus Seans Wohnung geflohen war. Seine Angst, dass ihm Juliette und Rosalee und alle anderen etwas ansehen würden, wenn sie erwachten, war nicht zum Aushalten gewesen. Dawn würde zwar schweigen und das nicht aus Gutmütigkeit oder Loyalität, sondern einfach weil sie ein Hexenbiest war und sie lieber auch zukünftig etwas gegen den Grimm in der Hand haben wollte, falls er sich doch gegen sie wenden würde. Verdammte Wesen, dachte Nick liebevoll und seine Gedanken kreisten wieder um den Captain.  
Er war geschwächt und müsste sich erholen. Doch alles deutete darauf hin, dass er wieder ganz der alte Mistkerl werden würde.  
Ein manipulativer Mistkerl, den Nick auf einen Kaffee eingeladen und ihm die Chance eröffnet hatte ihm näher zu kommen, als er je gewillt war einen Mann an sich heran zu lassen. Aber was sie in seinen Gedanken getan hatten, war unglaublich intensiv und atemberaubend gewesen. So befremdlich und lustvoll und es schien nicht in diese Welt zu passen. 

 

Mit abwesenden Gedanken betrat Nick das PPD und Sergeant Wu stürmte auf ihn zu. Er hatte ganz viele Fragen zu den bis eben eingesperrten Männern.  
„Bis eben?“, fragte Nick alarmiert.  
„Ja, ihr Anwalt hat darauf bestanden, dass sie gehen dürfen und da der Captain nicht zu erreichen war … Detective Connor hat sie gehen lassen, mit der Auflage in der Stadt zu bleiben.“ Nick erbleichte und merkte, wie es ihn schwindelte. Wu sah ihn besorgt an und packte ihn dann am Arm.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Nick?“  
„Nur, ein Schwächeanfall. Zu wenig Schlaf …“, ächzte er. Seine Ahnung, dass die Templermönche natürlich umgehend Portland verlassen oder sonst wo untergetaucht waren, sollte sich später bestätigten. Er blieb ein Weilchen einfach auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und starrte dumpf vor sich hin, unfähig seine Gedanken zu ordnen.   
Als ihn Juliette anrief, stellte er erschrocken fest, dass er so drei Stunden gesessen hatte.  
Sie beorderte ihn mit einem strengen Befehl nach Hause, welcher die Worte Schlaf, Essen und Ruhe beinhalteten.  
An jenem Abend nahm Nick alles wie durch einen Schleier wahr. Er war vollkommen übermüdet, erschöpft und sogar geistig so ausgelaugt, dass er sich von Juliette füttern und ins Bett bringen ließ, wie ein Kleinkind.  
Nick schlief volle 36 Stunden am Stück.


	12. Chapter 12

Wochen später

 

 

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auch.   
Heute war es weniger heiß als am Tag zuvor, dafür fegte ein frischer Wind durch die Straßen. Nach der Hitze, kündigte sich nun unaufhaltsam der Herbst an. Hank und Nick kamen gerade von einem Tatort zurück ins PD und Hank warf seinen leeren Kaffeebecher in den Müll. Nick sah dem Becher nach und dachte an sein Versprechen, was er dem Captain gegeben hatte. Er dachte daran mehrmals am Tag, hatte aber bisher nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden es einzulösen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Renard so tat, als hätte er es vergessen.  
Vielleicht, weil er immer noch wie besessen hinter dem Orden her war, der wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war. Selbst der Anwalt, der sie aus der U-Haft geholt hatte, war unauffindbar. Als hätte es ihn nie gegeben, als wäre alles nie passiert.  
Nick traf seinen Vorgesetzten nur, wenn es um Fälle ging und dann meistens auch nur zusammen mit Hank. Irgendwie war alles wie immer.   
Na ja, fast. Juliette kümmerte sich immer noch aufopfernd um Nick und war der unumstößlichen Meinung, dass er sich noch schonen müsste. Ihre Fürsorge aber hielt ihn in einer Art Kokon gefangen. Unfähig ihr die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle für Renard zu sagen, schwieg Nick und ertrug ihre liebevolle Sorge mit schlechtem Gewissen. Körperlich kam sie ihm nie näher als notwendig und inzwischen war Nick darüber mehr alarmiert, als über die übertriebene Pflege. War das der Fakt, der die Welt als falsch entlarven würde? Irgendwie verschob er den Gedanken auf später, denn er fühlte, dass es an der Zeit war sein gegebenes Versprechen einzulösen.

 

Hank war gerade auf dem Weg in die Asservatenkammer und Nick sah sich um. Renard war allein in seinem Büro. Er wirkte beschäftigt, würde ihn jedoch nicht abweisend.  
Seine Beine schwächelten als er aufstand und sein erhöhter Puls wollte ihm das Blut in die Wangen treiben. Nick widerstand seiner eigenen Schüchternheit und ging entschlossen in Seans Büro. 

 

Der Captain sah kurz hoch.  
„Nick?“, fragte er beiläufig und las wieder weiter in seinen Unterlagen.  
„Wie wär’s mit einem Kaffee?“, fragte Nick ohne besondere Betonung. Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis sich Sean zu erinnern schien. Er sah wieder hoch, hatte seine Augenbrauen so fest zusammen geschoben, dass dazwischen eine scharfe Falte entstanden war und sah ihn ein wenig entgeistert an, als wüsste er immer noch nicht, was Nick meinte.  
„Was? Jetzt?“, fragte er dann doch und klang eindeutig überrumpelt.  
„Warum nicht? Wir können zum Cafeshop in der Rosenbergstreet gehen?“ Nick schluckte seltsam aufgewühlt und sah Renards nervöses Blinzeln. Er wendete den Blick von Nick ab und schien angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken. Dann erschien ein winziges aber unwiderstehliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
„Gut, warum nicht“, sagte er fast schon fröhlich, stand auf und griff nach seiner Jacke.

 

Zusammen verließen sie das PPD zu Fuß und gingen zum Cafeshop. Es war angenehm leer im Cafe, es roch würzig nach frisch gemahlenem Kaffee und Nick deutet auf einen Tisch weiter hinten. Sean nickte und sagte Nick auf Nachfrage, wie er sein Getränk wollte. Bis dahin war es recht einfach und auch als sich Nick an den Tisch setzte und Sean den Kaffee hinstellte und sein dankbares Lächeln empfing, schien es noch recht gewöhnlich zu sein.  
„Du löst also tatsächlich dein Versprechen ein“, sagte Sean leise. Es war eigentlich keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung. Dabei sah er Nick direkt in die Augen und schien paradoxerweise doch auf eine Erklärung zu warten.  
„Ich wollte, dass wir alle erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen und hatte gehofft, dass wir Thurisaz und seine Ordensbrüder zu fassen bekommen, damit der Gerechtigkeit Genüge getan wird.“  
„Ich bin dran und eines Tages finde ich sie und werde sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen“, erwiderte der Captain sehr entschlossen.  
„Ich bin sicher, das tust du. Vergiss nur nicht, dass du es warst, der freiwillig zu ihnen gegangen ist und dass sie im Grunde nur getan haben, was sie immer getan haben und was du wolltest. Dass sie das gegen dich verwenden, hättest du wissen können, wenn du … wenn du …“ Nick schwieg betreten und wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Wenn ich nicht so blind vor Liebe gewesen wäre, wolltest du sagen?“, fragte Sean belegt nach.  
„So was in der Art, ja.“  
„Na ja, ich finde, das war es wert. Immerhin haben wir gerade so etwas, wie ein Date …“, sagte Sean nun belustigt und lehnte sich unerwartet entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück und sah Nick lächelnd an. Die Hände des Captains lagen ganz ruhig auf dem Tisch und Nick bekam wieder dieses mulmige Gefühl, dass irgendwas an allem nicht stimmte.  
„Das ist wohl … richtig …“, erwiderte Nick nun ein ganzes Stück leiser und blickte wie hypnotisiert auf seine schönen Hände. Ohne seine ausdrückliche Einwilligung bewegte sich seine eigene rechte Hand nun auf Seans linke zu. Die erste Berührung löste ein unerwartet heftiges Prickeln in seinem Unterbauch aus. Renard zog seine Hand nicht zurück, sagte aber auch eine ganze Weile nichts, sondern sah seinerseits auf Nicks Finger, die über seine eigenen strichen. Irgendwie schien sich die Welt gerade in Zeitlupe zu bewegen. Aus Nicks Mund kam ein kleines Seufzen, was seine Erleichterung aber auch seine Anspannung ausdrückte.   
„Wird mehr daraus?“, fragte Sean nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten. Seine Stimme war dunkel und Nick hatte diesen Tonfall noch nie an ihm wahrgenommen. Es war, als wenn endlich diese so verletzliche und gut versteckte Person in ihm mit dem Grimm sprach.  
„Könnte gut sein. Wie wäre es mit einem Dinner?“ Nick lauschte erschrocken seinen eigenen Worten. Auch Seans Überraschung war gut fühlbar. Er sah ihn nun mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an. Seine Miene wirkte fragend und drückte zurecht seine Bedenken aus.   
„Wenn du das wirklich ernst meinst, Nick, werde ich ganz sicher nicht nein sagen.“  
„Ich meine es ernst, doch vorher … muss ich wohl endlich etwas klarstellen. Wenn du … sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich jetzt schon wieder gehe, doch … ich muss das genau jetzt tun und …“ Nick war ungeduldig aufgestanden und blickte entschuldigend zu Sean.  
„Schon in Ordnung. Tu, was du tun musst. Und Nick …?“ Nick war schon auf dem Weg zum Ausgang, blieb aber stehen und drehte sich um.  
„Danke für den Kaffee!“ Sean lächelte und Nick beantwortete es ihm mit einem eigenen Lächeln. Es fühlte sich gut an.

 

Nicht gut fühlte es sich an nach Hause zu fahren. Juliette hatte heute ihren freien Tag und Nick hatte ihr versprochen pünktlicher zu kommen, damit sie zusammen essen konnten. So pünktlich würde sie ihn allerdings nicht erwarten. Doch er musste es endlich hinter sich bringen und ihr sagen, dass er Sean liebte.  
Schauer der Anspannung lief ihm den Rücken hinab, als er die Haustür aufschloss.   
„Juliette?“, rief er viel zu leise, als er sie nicht im Untergeschoss fand. Inzwischen raste sein Puls und in seiner Fantasie sah er seine Freundin weinend zusammenbrechen oder wahlweise alles an Geschirr nach ihm werfen, was sie hatten. Sie würde es nicht verstehen können und er würde ihr mit seinem Geständnis unendlich wehtun.  
Aus Gewohnheit zog er sich seine Schuhe aus, bevor er nach oben ging. Vielleicht duschte sie gerade. Nicht besonders leise lief Nick dann nach oben und war ganz in seinen eigenen düsteren Vorahnungen gefangen, als er die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer öffnete. Das Bild, welches sich ihm dann bot, brachte ihn derart durcheinander, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. 

 

Seine Freundin lag nackt und in eindeutiger Position auf dem Bett. Zwischen ihren Beinen war der hübsche Kopf von Dawn, die auch nackt war und ihn nun auf ihre spöttische Art anlächelte.  
„Oh, Grimm. Möchtest du mitmachen?“, fragte sie dann auch noch, während sich wenigstens Juliette erschrocken die Decke vor die nackte Brust riss.  
„Nick!“, keuchte Juliette rau, doch er war schon auf dem Weg nach unten, sprang ohne seine Schuhe angezogen zu haben in sein Auto und fuhr davon.   
„Das war ja einfach!“, murmelte er zynisch und wusste nicht recht, ob er gleich schockiert weinen oder erleichtert lachen sollte. Juliette und Dawn? Seit wann stand seine Freundin auf Frauen? Nick durchflutete es heiß. War das etwa der Fehler in Seans Fantasiegerüst? Hatte er ihn endlich entlarvt? War er etwa immer noch in Seans Welt gefangen und wollte ihm der Captain die Entscheidung nur so einfach wie möglich machen?

 

Es gab nur einen Weg das herauszufinden, dachte Nick in einer unkontrollierbaren Mischung aus Trotz, Wut und Fassungslosigkeit. Er fuhr zurück ins PPD und ignorierte alle fragenden Blicke, die auf seine bestrumpften Füße fielen.   
Es war Nachmittag, der Feierabend noch nicht da aber auch nicht mehr so fern, dass man noch freiwillig das Revier verließ. An vielen Schreibtischen wurden die üblichen Berichte geschrieben und Nick entdeckte auch Hank, der konzentriert mit seinem Zweifingersystem etwas in den Computer eingab. Zu Renards Büro sah er absichtlich nicht, denn vielleicht hätte ihn der Anblick des Mannes, den er liebte von seinem Vorhaben abgehalten.  
„Hört mal alle her, ich habe euch etwas Wichtiges zu sagen!“ Entschlossen war er auf seinen Schreibtisch gestiegen und hatte laut in das Großraumbüro gerufen. Es wurde still.  
„Nick, was tust du denn da?“, zischte ihn Hank alarmiert an und wirkte bleich (was nicht so einfach festzustellen war und eigentlich nur möglich war, wenn man ihn so gut kannte, wie Nick ihn kannte).  
„Ihr alle kennt mich als … Kollegen und doch gibt es da etwas, was niemand weiß …“  
„Komm da sofort runter!“, flüsterte Hank nun panisch und Nick kam nicht umhin Sean in ihm zu sehen, der die Kontrolle über seine Konstruktion verlor und nun Angst bekam alles würde einstürzen.  
„Ich liebe einen Mann! Und zwar nicht irgendeinen Mann, sondern den Captain. Ja, ich liebe Sean Renard und er liebt mich. Ich möchte, dass ihr alle das wisst!“, rief er nun fast zornig in den Raum. Es war totenstill. Hank war auf seinen Stuhl zurückgefallen und wirkte hilflos. Irgendwo murmelte jemand und dann hörte man eine andere, sehr bekannte Stimme.

 

„Kann mir jemand sagen, was hier los ist?!“ Sean war aus seinem Büro gekommen und sah sich verwundert um. Alle starrten ihn an, doch er fixierte schließlich nur noch Nick. Er hatte nicht gehört, was Nick gesagt hatte, doch er spürte, dass etwas Unerhörtes geschehen war.  
„Würdest du vom Tisch runter gehen und dir Schuhe anziehen!“, befahl er Nick nun leiser. Nick blieb aber starrköpfig stehen, legte seine Hände in die Hüften und wiederholte laut:  
„Ich liebe dich, Sean! Das war es doch, was du immer hören wolltest, oder?“ Wieder ging ein Raunen durch den Raum, doch keiner wagte es laut zu sprechen oder etwa aufzustehen. Niemand wollte dieses unfassbare Schauspiel verpassen.  
Der Captain errötete leicht, hatte noch immer nur Nick im Blick und hielt ihm jetzt seine Hand hin, um ihm vom Tisch zu helfen. Nick seufzte. Hatte er erwartet, seine Gefangenschaft in Seans Kopf würde enden? Ja. Hatte er es versucht? Ja. Hatte er sich in seiner Annahme geirrt? Vielleicht.  
Er stieg vom Tisch und war dann doch überrascht, als ihn Sean fest in seine Arme zog und ihn direkt auf die Lippen küsste. Jemand applaudierte, es wurde getuschelt und dann klatschten noch mehr Kollegen. Jetzt war es Nick, der rot wurde.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Nick Burkhardt“, murmelte Renard dann so leise, dass es höchstens Hank und Wu verstehen würden, die ihnen am nahsten waren. Irgendjemand johlte und es brach eine allgemeine Unruhe los. Detective Connor schrie laut und eindeutig in Partystimmung: „Bier für alle!“ und es war Sean, der zuerst lachte.   
Nick, noch nicht ganz sicher, was geschehen war, wurde von dieser absurden Stimmung angesteckt und musste dann auch lachen. Unauffällig zog ihn Renard dann aus dem allgemeinen Tumult in sein Büro und schloss es hinter Nick ab. Von seiner üblichen Distanz war nichts mehr zu spüren, als er dicht an Nickt heran trat und sein Gesicht liebevoll streichelte.  
„Du bist verrückt, Grimm!“, flüsterte er zärtlich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.  
„Verrückt genug! Denn ich liebe dich, Sean Renard!“ Nick wusste immer noch nicht, in welcher Welt er existierte, doch plötzlich war es ihm egal. Das hier war echt, denn genau so fühlte es sich an. Wundervoll. Nur Sean und er.

 

Epilog

 

 

Er erwachte in einer kargen Zelle, die vermutlich irgendwann einmal von einem Mönch bewohnt worden war. Es gab ein hartes Bett, auf dem er lag. Die Unterlage war feucht von seinem Schweiß der vermutlich letzten Stunden. Vielleicht auch Tage. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er hier gelegen hatte.  
In seinem Blickfeld stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem eine Bibel lag. Wie absurd.   
Der Tisch war flankiert von einem schmucklosen Stuhl und einem großen Holzkreuz an der gekalkten Wand. Es war nicht ganz hell im Zimmer. Aus einer Wandöffnung kam mildes, graues Morgenlicht in die Zelle.   
Fröstelnd setzte er sich auf, legte sich aber gleich wieder hin, weil sich alles zu drehen begann und er sich fast übergeben hätte.   
Man hatte ihn mehrmals vor den heftigen und sehr realen Halluzinationen gewarnt und er war nicht enttäuscht worden. Aber das waren nun mal die Nebenwirkungen von diesem ultimativen Ritual. Wenn ihm dieser schwarzmagische Humbug nicht half, dann konnte ihm nichts mehr helfen. Wenn es nicht gelungen war seine gefährlichen Gefühle für einen Grimm abzutöten, dann müsste er wohl endgültig jede Hoffnung aufgeben jemals wieder Entscheidungen treffen zu können, die nicht emotional gefärbt waren, die nichts mit Nick zu tun hatten.

Nick.   
Alles drehte sich immer nur um den Grimm.  
Nick.  
Grimm.

Sean Renard schlief erneut ein und hoffte mit einem letzten, bewussten Gedanken, beim Aufwachen endlich wieder der alte, kaltblütige Mann zu sein, der er war, bevor er den Grimm getroffen und sich in ihn verliebt hatte.  
Unbemerkt von Sean zog draußen ein Unwetter auf und stahl sich heimlich in seine Träume.

 

tbc


End file.
